Many questions, few answers
by CrazyxAnimexLover
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Say what' so if you haven't read the story then I suggest you read that one before you read this. Onwards to the summary; Amu has a backstory that even KUKAI doesn't know about and Amu doesn't plan on telling him. But what will happen if the truth comes out little by little? What will happen to our favorite pinkette if her past comes back to haunt her?
1. - Hurt and comfort

**NO RECAP! THIS A SEQUEL STORY TO MY OTHER STORY '**Say what?**'!**

x-x-x-x

**Things that might be useful to know:**

**~Kukai and Amu are currently dating in the story. Yaya and Kairi are dating, Ikuto and Utau are dating, Rima and Nagihiko are dating, Tadase and Kazue are dating, but Misori is currently single**

**~Miki is Amu's sister, didn't mention that in my last story, now did I? Which means Ran and Su are also her sisters. Yoru is Ikuto's cousin, their fathers are brothers... SAME LAST NAME; Tsukiyomi! Daichi and Kukai are Brothers. Utau, Il, and El are sisters... El and Il are twins. Kairi and Musashi are distant cousins so they don't see each other often yet they are very close, almost like brothers. Tadase and Kiseki... aren't even related in the story, they're just very good friends. Rythm and Temari are twins, Nagihiko is their cousin**

**~Everybody is a 2 years older (not in college yet)**

**~This takes place in a new house Amu bought 3 months ago. Kukai and Amu are living together but not married, and they have their friends over everyday. They have their personal beach house and it's free since they're best friends with the person they have to pay... MISORI! Misori gave it to them for free and get payed A LOT of money so she just pays for them**

**~Kukai and Amu are no longer singers... anywhere, they retired**

**~Kairi works as a computer specialist (don't know what else to call him). Like, He's payed to write stories and print them out on the computer**

**~Kukai works... at a Cafe (You know how much he loves food!) As a register dude man person**

**~Yaya... is currently unemployed. So is Rima**

**~Utau works as Amu's personal maid (Just because she wants to hang out with Amu all day)**

**~Amu hires Nagi to work... anywhere, he's reliable**

**~Ikuto just works as Amu's gardener**

**~Amu works as a Model... swimsuit model, hand model, shoe model... Anything with model**

**~ENJOY THE STORY OR I'LL SICK UTAU ON YOU!**

x-x-x-x  
(Onwards to the story)

**Amu's POV:**

"Hey, Amu, can you help me study for college?" Utau pleaded

"Uh, I don't know if I can" I shrug

She gives me her puppydog eyes, I sigh. I feel someone hug me from beind but too short to be Kukai. I hear a giggle and I turn around "Rima, what're you doing? Shouldn't you be out with Nagi?"

"He said he was busy" Rima sighed "But can I hang out with you and Utau?"

Utau laughs "Of course. Amu was just about to help me study for college"

"WAS NOT"

"Cool! Can you help me too!?" Rima begs

"..." I sweatdrop "I-I can't"

"Come on, Amu, you can do it" Kukai walks up to me

"No. No, I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I don't know about that stuff, plus, I'm not gonna go to college" I explain

"So what!?" Yaya walks in from outside closing the sliding glass door

"Agh!" Ikuto walks in

"Ikuto!" Utau yelps and runs up to him hugging him tightly

"Aghhh, okay... Utau, that's... enough" Ikuto chokes out

I giggle, Kukai kisses me on my forehead "I'm late for work"

"Okay, bye. Your lunch is on the table, it's all ready" I kiss him, a peck on the lips

"Bye" He grabs his lunch and walks out the door

I sigh "I'm late for work too. I have to go"

"Amu-chii! You promised me you'd take me to your work today!" Yaya complained

"Don't you have Kairi to keep you company?" Utau butts in

"Uh, NO! He has his work too, duh!" Rima answered for her

I laugh "You can't come with me. Maybe tomorrow, but I promised Utau I'd take her today. Then tomorrow you can, then... Rima!"

Yaya pouts "Man!"

Rima laughs "I'll keep you company, let's go to the pool. The beach is too sunny for me"

"Bye guys" Utau waves

I lazily wave to them and shove my hands in my pocket "Make yourselves at home"

I turn around and walk out the door

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 3 hours later (By the way, in Yaya's POV, she doesn't ALWAYS talk in the third person)**

**Yaya's POV:**

Me and Rima have been swimming in the pool FOR THREE HOURS! YAYA'S BORED!

"Hey, you ready to get out?" Rima asked me

I nodded "Yaya's ready, where is Amu-chii? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Rima agreed with Yaya "Yeah I-" Rima cut herself off and stared at the sliding glass door

I followed her gaze and stared at the door "AMU-CHII! You're back!"

Utau followed right behind her "Hey guys"

Kukai was right beside Amu "I got home early today"

"Kukai!?" Rima yelped in confusion "B-But-"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I was walking home with Utau when I bumped into Kukai, he kissed me and started walking with us home "I got to go home early today, someone wanted to work a double shift so I volenteered to go home early"

Utau nodded in understanding "That makes sense"

I didn't say a thing, I just kept walking... in deep thought. All's I heard mumbling until I heard Kukai yell my name and then his hand was in front of my face waving like crazy "Huh?"

"Amu! You're like in another universe! Something on your mind?" Kukai started to calm down

"Uh-huh" I nod

"Care to talk about it?" Utau stared at us

"Nu-uh" I shake my head

"Are you even gonna talk to me?" Kukai asked as he stared at me with half lidded eyes

I shook my head. That was the end of the conversation. We finally reached home, I walked outside and saw Yaya and Rima about to get out of the pool. I was followed by Utau but Kukai was walking beside me.

"AMU-CHII! You're back!" Yaya yelped

Utau walked out from behind me "Hey guys

Kukai lazily waved "I got home early today"

"Kukai!?" Rima yelped in confusion "But-!"

"Are you feeling well, Amu?" Ikuto cut Rima off

I didn't answer, I just stared at him not showing ay sign of emotion. I just stared into his midnight blue eyes with no emotion what-so-ever. I didn't even blink.

"Uh" Is the only thing Ikuto could manage to say

"She's not been talking since after her work... something happened that made her freak out and now she's sort of brushing people aside, ignoring them like it's nothing" Utau explained

"What happened?" Rima jumped out of the pool along with Yaya, Yaya looked concerned also

My eyes went blank, I'm trying to think _REALLY_ hard about what happened today. I opened my eyes back up and everybody was staring at me. Ikuto pointing at my eyes "Did anybody else see that?"

They all nodded, I shook my head "I'm gonna go lie down" I mumble and walk over to the couch

I layed down on the couch shifting comfortably, everybody stared at me until I drifted off to sleep

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

"She's not been talking since after her work... something happened that made her freak out and now she's sort of brushing people aside, ignoring them like it's nothing" I explained

"What happend?" RIma jumped out of the pool along with Yaya, Yaya looked concerned also

Amu's eyes went blank, everybody stared to stare at her. It's scary, I'm really concerned, she was just _fine_ this morning, what changed? Her eyes went back to normal and she closed them a few times. She finally opened them again and she sees everybody staring at her. Ikuto pointing to her eyes "Did anybody else see that?"

We all nodded except her, she shook her head "I'm gonna go lie down" she mumbled and walked over to the couch. She lays down on the couch shifting comfortably, everybody stared at her until she drifted off to sleep.

"Dude, Utau, care to explain what's happened to my freaking _girlfriend_!?" Kukai asked me sounding a bit frustrated

I flinched at his sudden question and looked down at the ground "It was all good, everything was fine until her boss came up to us...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Amu's boss came walking up to us "Amu"_

_"Yes, sir?" She asked trying to sound at polite as possible_

_Her boss looked mad "If you don't get this done in time then you're fired!"_

_He stomped away angerily, I looked at her "What was that about? Finish what?"_

_"Well, ya see, he purposed to me and I turned him down, I have to write an essay about why I won't marry him. We were good friends and we knew everything about each other. We went out to lunch a few times but it wasn't a date. He took it the wrong way so he purposed when we went out the 6th time. I turned him down nicely and then he told me to come up with 20 reasons why I wont" She explained_

_I was in total shock "What!? Just tell him about Kukai!"_

_"I can't do that, I have to keep it away from him. He said all models that work for him have to be single. But he said this is the only exception. But I don't want to be fired, and I can't think of 20 reasons. And plus, I have a deadline. Please don't tell Kukai, I don't want him to freak out" She begged me_

_"I can't keep this from him, and you can't either. What's more important to you, your job... or Kukai?" I asked her with sadness in my aura, I feel so stupid right now, I HAVE TO TELL KUKAI!_

_She looked down "I can't think of 20 reasons" she mumbled_

_"But..." I tried to get to her calm down but she just won't!_

_"No! Utau, I have to think of 20 reasons! If easter finds out that I was fired then I'll be forced to be their singer again. I will be used! Used! Taken advantage of... for bad things" She explained_

_"So... that means you'll never see Kukai again..."Yeah" She mumbled almost immediately_

_"I'll help you but I also have to tell Kukai" I told her a bit frustrated_

_"Fine! But wait until I can't hear you!" She demanded_

_"O-Okay" I took a step back from her because of her angry aura_

_She walked away doing more photo shoots, I just walked around the building, exploring and thinking of ways to tell Kukai everything_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

and that's what happened" I explained

"Oh... I see" Kukai sadly smiled but I can tell he wanted to punch Amu's boss in the mouth

"Please don't hate her for not telling you! She didn't want to see your reaction! 20 reasons! She has a week to think of 20 reasons. If it takes longer than that then he's gonna raise the number everyday afterwards and if she doesn't finish it in a year then he'll force her to marry him" I tried to ease his anger but it obviously didn't work

He clenched his fist and punched the wall "What!?"

"Please try to calm down, we can think of 20 reasons in a week, right!?" Yaya asked a bit nervous

"If we don't then we have a year to think of WHO KNOWS how many reasons!" Rima pouted

Kukai clenched his fists even tighter "We have to! I'm not gonna tolerate Amu being taken away from me so easily!"

"That's our Kukai! Let's get to work!" I laugh

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour later**

"We still haven't come up with _one_! Anything we write is gonna sound like an insult!" Ikuto complained "Psht, I can't believe I let you guys drag me into this!"

"It's for Amu. And if you don't like it then I'll make you redo my entire garden twice over" I huffed

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOUR GARDEN IS HUGE!" Ikuto kept complaining

"Shut up, you big baby" Rima crossed her arms "You _better_ like it... or else!"

Rima and Ikuto exchanged deadly glares as lightning spark go through them (comically)

I hit Ikuto on the head "Are you gonna write or not?"

"Fiiiine" He whined as he rubbed the newly born bump I just made on his head. I snickered

Amu shot up from the couch, she checked her watch. Everybody stared at her, her eyes widened "CRAP!"

"What?" I ask her confused

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I'M LATE!" She jumped up from the couch

"huh?" Kukai stared at her in disbelief "Late for what?"

"I'm late for crap" She huffed sarcastically, she rolled her eyes "I have a meeting with my boss, I have to go"

She walked over to us and stood next to Kukai. She read the title of the papers we were writing, we all looked at it also. It said '**20 reasons for Amu not to marry her boss!**'

She glared at me and hit me on the head, she grabbed the paper and wrinkled it up and threw it in the garbage "I don't need your help with this, you obviously have no reasons yet. He shortened my deadline, I'm gonna talk to Nagi about it"

"You're not gonna let us help?" Yaya pouted

Amu let out a giggle "I guess I just have to get fired" she sighed and frowned "G-Goodbye, Kukai"

She kissed him for about... let's say a minute (a comically long kiss) and then broke it, she kissed him again quickly and walked to the front door. She turned around and waved at us, mostly at Kukai "Bye"

"B-Bye!" Kukai waved back, we all did

"Man, you guys kiss too much" I commented

Ikuto stood up from his seat and leaned over the table a couple inches from my face "That hurts, Utau" he put a hand on his chest and pretending to be hurt

I giggled and playfully hit him on his chest a few times. He chuckled "Oi, that hurts"

I kissed him and broke it after a couple of seconds, he smirked "Now, was that so hard?"

I grinned "No, it wasn't. It was surprisingly easy"

"We kissed before, ya know" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"I know" I playfully hit him on his chest one more time and quickly kissed him

He smirked again as he sat back down, I giggled. Everybody else snickered except Kukai "I can't believe this is happening"

Nagi walked in the house and put his back near the front door. Ikuto looked back at him with a playful glare "Where were you, dude?"

"I told you, I was busy. Amu hired me to help move some furniture from her old house to here so she can officially move out. Hey, guys, can you help me bring some of this stuff in?" Nagi asked them

They all nodded except Ikuto who just groaned and got up. Nagi noticed that and chuckled "Kairi is already helping me, he's out there ready to toss it to you"

"Yaya's Kairi is here too!?" Yaya asked in excitement

Nagi nodded "Yeah, he'll come in after he helps move all this stuff in"

**BLAH BLAH BLAH! AFTER 3 HOURS OF THE GUYS COMING AND OUT OF THE HOUSE CARRYING FURNITURE, THEYRE FINALLY DONE!**

Amu walked in the house just as the boys finished. Nagi lead the crew as they all came in following closely behind him.

"It's humiliating for Amu to see me like this" Kukai muttered

All the girls snickered except Amu. She just stared and then giggled "I think you look hot" she winked

He laughed "That's a first"

Everybody snickered this time except Amu who sighed "I have to go upstairs"

I could tell she's upset and apparently everybody else could too. Kukai stared at her as she went upstairs, his eyes were full of sadness and concern "W-What happened at that meeting?"

Amu didn't answer him, she just kept running upstairs. Kukai was about to run after her but I jumped up and got in front of him, he looked confused. I sighed "I'll go... wait here"

He eventually nodded after a minute of pondering "Okay... but find out what happened"

"I will" Rima shot up "I'm short so it'll be less intimidating"

I nodded "Fine, hurry though"

She winked at us "Always"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I ran upstairs and headed into my room. I can't believe he cut my deadline! At least he said I only have to come up with 10 reasons! IT'S DUE TOMORROW! AGHHH! AND I CAN'T TELL KUKAI! If I don't come up with 10 reasons tomorrow then I'm gonna have to come up with 20 reasons in 2 days! I heard rapid footsteps coming to my room, oh gosh, PLEASE LET IT NOT BE KUKAI!

The door flings open, so... he... She?! She lets herself in and pants "I really... just want to... ask you why... or what... has been bothering... you" She pants between breaths

"Rima..." I mumble "Nothing's bothering me! I'm just fine!" I lie in my really happy squeaky voice

She stares at me with half lidded eyes is disbelief "You're gonna have to talk to one of us sooner or later. I just thought because I'm short that it'll be less intimidating"

I laughed "You're right"

"So...?"

"Uh, okay... I guess, my boss cut the deadline but lowered the number of reasons. I have to come up with 5 reasons by tomorrow" I explain

Her jaw drops "Then their's no time to waste, hop to it! And tell Kukai"

"Nah. If I have to work for Easter again then maybe we can be a couple while working at Easter" I shrug

"Fine then, let's get to work" Rima takes my hand and runs downstairs

Kukai stares at us as we run down. Wow, this is the fastest I've ever seen Rima run!

"What's up?" I ask them lazily

...Everybody sweatdrops at my question, including Rima and Kukai. I laugh nervously but shrug it off

x-x-x-x

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'Say what?' on my other story, SO BE GRATEFUL! It also has lots of drama but Kukai ain't gonna let some pushy boss take Amu from him that easily... so don't worry!**

**Kukai: You got that right!**

**Amu: YOU BETTER!**

**Laura: HE SAID HE WILL, BACK OFF!**

**Amu: DUDE, HE'S **_**MY**_** BOYFRIEND SO STAY OUTTA MY PERSONAL BIZ!**

**Utau: *sweatdrop* We all have our boyfriends, guys. We don't need another certain someone bossing us around**

**Rima: *Glares* Say, who is this 'certain someone' you're talking about?**

**Amu: She remains nameless**

**Rima: SO IT'S A SHE! FOR WHAT REASONS DOES SHE REMAIN NAMELESS?!**

**Laura: Because we don't want that certain someone to break our necks...?**

**Utau: Yeah, that's it**

**Ikuto: Are you guys, honestly, scared of this little brat?**

**Kukai: **_**Now**_** you've done it! Just shut up**

**Rima: Little. Brat?**

**Utau: Who said little brat?**

**Rima: IKUTO. DID!**

**Ikuto: Huh? I said nothing of the sort**

**Laura: Nice save *sweatdrop***

**Miki: Uh, Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**


	2. - Get off and go away

_Recap:_

_"Nah. If I have to work for Easter again then maybe we can be a couple while working at Easter" I shrug_

_"Fine then, let's get to work" Rima takes my hand and runs downstairs_

_Kukai stares at us as we run down. Wow, this is the fastest I've ever seen Rima run!_

_"What's up?" I ask them lazily_

_...Everybody sweatdrops at my question, including Rima and Kukai. I laugh nervously but shrug it off_

x-x-x-x

**Things I forgot to mention:**

**~In this story, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins, just like in 'Say what?'**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Soo, what's up?" Kukai asked, breaking the silence

"Um, nothing. A-Are you guys still writing reasons for me not to marry my boss?" I asked, unsure of myself

Kukai thought for a minute "Why?"

"Just... write 5 reasons... today" I grab my bag "Me and the girls are going out shopping"

Rima smiled "Yeah-h-h-h, me and Amu have somethings we need to discuss with the girls"

Utau jumped off her seat, literally "Shopping!?" she ran over to us

"Yay!" Nadeshiko squealed and got up walking over to us

"Aghhh" Yaya groaned

"We'll be candy" I suggested

I immediately covered my ears, so did everyone else 'cause we knew what was coming "CAAAAAAANDYYYY!"

Rima laughed and pulled Yaya's arm "C'mon!"

x-x-x-x

**5 minutes:**

Utau was driving, I was in the passenger seat, Rima was on the right in the back, Nadeshiko was on the left in the back with Yaya right between them. We were finally at the mall and Yaya practically climbed over Rima's lap to get out after me, Nadeshiko and Utau were already out. Then Rima got out, she looked ticked "Yaya..." She mumbled under her breath

Yaya didn't notice, she was too busy jumping up and down. But then she stopped being hyper and looked back at me with SERIOUS eyes "Wasn't their something you wanted to tell us?"

We all walked in the mall. Rima cleared her throat "Yes, but we'll talk about that later"

5 guys started walking up to us. One was a 17 year old tall guy, one was a shorter 17 year old looking guy, a short 16 year old looking guy, a tall 19 year old looking guy and a 18 year old looking tall guy. The 18 year old came to me, the taller 17 year old went to Utau, the short 16 year old went to Rima, the tall 19 looking guy went to Nadeshiko, and the shorter 17 year old went to Yaya.

The 18 year old spoke, "Hey, I'm Taiki. And you are..." He slightly bowed waiting for me to answer

This guy looked really cute but I already have a boyfriend "I'm Amu"

"Well, _Amu_, what's a pretty girl like you doing here with no bodyguard?" He asked

"First of all, I don't need any. Second-"Do you have a boyfriend?" He interrupted me

"Well I was-"No? Good, then you wouldn't mind if my buddies here would treat you to lunch" He interrupted me AGAIN

"Actually-"Come on, Amu, it'll be fun" He keeps freakin' interrupting me!

"I ca-"Come on" He grabs my hand and pulls me to the food court. I, then, notice the guys that walked up to Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko were pulling them to the food court aswell

x-x-x-x

**Rima's POV:**

A short 16 year old came up to me while his friends went to my friends. He spoke first, "Hey, I'm Ren, and who might you be?" He slightly bowed

"I'm Rima" I crossed my arms "What's it to you?"

"A feisty one, ain't ya? How about I treat you to lunch?" He asked me still sounding polite

"Well, I _can_ but-"You can... that's all I need to hear, come on" He dragged me to the food court while his friends dragged my friends there aswell

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

A tall 17 year old came up to me while his friends went to my friends. He was first to speak, "Hey, I'm Shiro, what's your name, little lady?" He bowed and kissed my hand

"I'm Utau" I cross my arms "Why?"

"Well, Utau, how about I treat you to lunch?" He asks politely

I think for a minute. Gosh, if Ikuto was here, he'd beat this guy senseless. Um... "Actually, I can't"

"Why not?" He asked, a bit nosey

This guy doesn't know when to quit, does he? "Well, I can but I can't... I have a boyfriend"

"It's _just_ lunch" He points out "It's not like we're getting married"

I try to hold back at laugh "You're so right"

"So... you comin'?" He asked as he pulled my to the food court as his friends drag my friends there aswell'

x-x-x-x

**Yaya's POV: (YAYA DOES NOT ALWAYS TALK IN THE THIRD PERSON)**

A short 17 year old walks up to me and bows "Hello, I'm Takeo"

"Yaya" I introduce myself

"Well, Yaya, how about I take you to lunch? My treat" He asked me

Yaya thought for a minute, but what about Kairi? Yaya can't ditch Kairi like that "Yaya's gonna have to pass"

"Do you always talk about yourself in the third person?" He asked with a slight chuckle

Kairi never laughed when I did that, he thought Yaya being Yaya was natural... "No, but most of the time"

"Well, it's cute. So... how about lunch?" He asked again

"Okay" I smiled at him adn he dragged me to the food court

x-x-x-x

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

A tall 19 year old walked up to me "Hi, I'm Susumu"

"Hi, I'm Nadeshiko" I slightly bow, he bows aswell

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked bluntly but still politely

"No I, currently, do not" I smile at him

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Nadeshiko. How about I treat you to lunch?" He held out his hand

If Nagihiko was here, he'd kill this guy for flirting with his sister xD "Of course" I held out my hand and he took it dragging me towards to food court

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

We finally made it to the food court, we told the guys what we wanted and they went to get it for us while we wait at the table. Yaya was the first to speak "Okay... Out with it! What secret have you and Rima been hiding?"

Rima sighed "Well, Amu's boss cut her deadline to tomorrow but she has 5 reasons due 'till then"

Nadeshiko thought for a minute "What about... you only see him as a big brother image?"

"That could work" I nod. The boys come up to us with the food and we shut right up.

Taiki puts my food in front of me and sits across from me at our own seperate table "After this, how about we go to the park together? Just the two of us"

"I have to get home" I sigh as I check my watch

He smirked "Come on, babe. It's _just_ the paaark. What have you got against the park?"

"Everything" I put it bluntly

He frowns and I glare at him "Did you just call me _babe_?!"

"Why? Would you rather me call you _girlfriend_?" He crossed his arms, I did the same "Their is nothing going on between us. Get that straight!"

"But you know you want their to be. And I can make that happen" He smirks as he stands up and leans over the table 5 inches from my face. I don't blush, I don't move, I just sit here eating my food with he didn't like. He lifted up my chin to make me look at him but my eyes wouldn't meet his "What do you want?"

"You" He whispered in my ear

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

After the girls left, we decided to follow them to see what they need to talk about. They went inside and 5 guys approached them, a few minutes later, they dragged them away. We went inside and saw them by the food court, we kept a distance so we wouldn't see them. We all hid in different places, I hid somewhere they could never find me and I got the perfect view of Amu and that guy eating. And I could hear everthing that said

"Come on, Babe. It's _just_ the paaark. What have you got against the park?" The guy asked

"Everything" Amu answered bluntly

Wait, did he just called her BABE!? WHAT!? He frowns and Amu glares at him "Did you just call me _babe_?!"

That's my Amu! "Why? Would you rather me call you _girlfriend_?" He crossed his arms, Amu did the same "Their is nothing going on between us. Get that straight!"

Yaaayyy! "But you know you want their to be. And I can make that happen" He smirks as he stands up and leans over the table 5 inches from her face. She didn't blush, she didn't move, she just sat there eating her food which he didn't like. He lifted up her chin to make her look at him but their eyes wouldn't meet "What do you want?"

"You" He whispered in her ear

I HATE THAT GUY ALREADY! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?

The guy called 'Taiki' gently brushed his lips against hers and then kissed her, my jaw dropped. I wanted to punch that guy in the mouth right then and there but I knew that wouldn't help but I restrained myself... for the time being. Amu immediately stood up "What do you think you're doing, you jerk!?"

"I thought that's what you wanted" Taiki smirked again

"Get off of me!" she pushed him and glared at the rest of his friends "Girls!"

They took their attention of them and onto her "Let's go, these guys aren't worth our time"

"Yeah! We didn't even get to shop yet!" Utau complained

"Or candy! Don't forget the candy!" Yaya demanded

"These jerks are barely worth looking at. They're such an eyesoar" Rima added

Nadeshiko remained silent and stood up. She walked along with them as they disappeared from my sight.

"Dude, seeing that must be rough" Ikuto shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked over to me

Kairi put a hand on my back "Are you okay?"

"Let's go, guys" Nagi pulled us. We walked home, what a rough day.

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"So.. Amu, what did that jerk do to make you hate him so much?" Rima asked

I flinched at the sudden question "He... he... he..." I couldn't bring myself to say it

"He what?" Asked Utau

I took a deep breath "He kissed me"

Everybody's jaw's dropped. Rima put a hand on my shoulder "Is that considered cheating?"

"Maybe... I don't know!" I grabbed all of our shopping bags and headed out "Let's go"

The ride home was in awkward silence, I just looked out the window while Utau drove

x-x-x-x

**Not gonna bother with the conclusion so...**

**Ikuto: Yeahhh, it's passed our authors precious bedtime**

**Laura: SHUT UP, CAT!**

**Kukai: *laugh***

**Amu: Shut up... xD Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: I think we already astablished that**

**Ikuto: I don't think you spelled that right**

**Laura: Who cares?**


	3. - Tell 'em and show 'em

_Recap:_

_I took a deep breath "He kissed me"_

_Everybody's jaw's dropped. Rima put a hand on my shoulder "Is that considered cheating?"_

_"Maybe... I don't know!" I grabbed all of our shopping bags and headed out "Let's go"_

_The ride home was in awkward silence, I just looked out the window while Utau drove_

x-x-x-x

**Things you might want to know:**

**~Midori, Amu's mom, died. As well as Tsumugu, Amu's dad. She's an orphan!**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

We got out of the car and I grabbed my bags heading into the house. I walked in and put my purse near the front door while I carried the rest of the bags and put them on the kitchen table. Kukai was waiting for me, as usual, in the living room "Hey, Amu, glad you made it back okay"

"Yeah but that's not what's on your mind, is it?" I ask him without even looking at him. I take out the shoe boxes from the bags and set them on the counter but I could tell that Kukai's jaw dropped

"What do you mean?" He clears his throat

"I can tell by your voice. You have something that's bothering you. Sadness? No. Let's see, anger? No. Um, Jealousy?" I didn't even answer myself that time because I knew I was right. I looked over at him, his jaw still dropped "W-What do you mean?"

I sigh "You're stuttering... you're blushing!" I point

He blushes even more and his hair shadows his eyes "N-No I'm not"

"C'mon! Kukai, tell me what's wrong" I walk over to him and sit next to him on the couch

He just... immediately stops blushing "I don't know what you mean"

"Kukai, you know me better than that" I put my hands on his and rub his "Tell me what's wrong"

"Dude, tell the woman" Ikuto budges in "She's not gonna let it go"

"She's not gonna let it go if I _do_ tell her" He replied

"Well _someone_ tell me... hmm, Kairi! Do you know?" I glare at him

He gulps "Yes but I think it would be better if Kukai told you"

"TELL. ME. NOW!" I slowly get up

He starts backing away "I-I can't"

I walk over to him "Don't make me ask you again"

"I'm sorry, Amu, b-but I can't" He continues to slowly back up

I grab his shirt collar before he can run and pull his face close to mine "Don't make me hurt you"

"This is abuse if you ask me" He added

I growled under my breath "Yeah? Well ya know what? Nobody did! Now tell me what's wrong with my freakin' _boyfriend_!"

Kairi flinched at the sudden question "Fine! We saw you kiss someone else"

"Ehh!? You stalked me!?" I immediately let Kairi go and turned around to face Kukai

He sighed "Technically"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, Kukai" I rubbed my head "EI-yei-ei! What're we going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions" Ikuto butt in again

I glare at him "SHUT IT, CAT!"

"...Cat?" He tilts his head to the side

"You cheated on me!" Kukai stood up

"NO! I did not!" I turn my attention towards him

"Then why did I see you kiss someone else?" He crosses his arms

I growl "It was just a misunderstanding. Let me explain"

He waits for me to continue but Rima beat me to it "Well, we _just_ walked into the mall and these guys came walking up to us and wanting to treat us to lunch for some random reason..."

"...And they dragged us off before we just reject them, then they sat us each down at a serperate table to make it look like a date... which it _totally_ wasn't..." Utau waited for someone else to continue

"...They got our food for us and sat it down at our tables, we weren't really interested in them and they weren't cute _at all_, we just didn't wanna be rude..." Yaya shrugged

"...But then we realized that they're all perverted munks who just wanted to get in our pants. We needed to get out of there as soon as we could. Taiki leaned over the table and kissed me and I didn't like that. I just yelled at him in hopes he would get the message..." I looked at Nadeshiko for her to finish

"...Then she called us and we stormed off. But not before we all got our revenge... except me, of course, I'm not good with revenge. Rima called them an eyesoar, Yaya was just in it for the candy, Utau was obsessed to get back to shopping, Amu said they weren't worth her time, and I remained silent" Nadeshiko finished

"Fair enough" Kukai nodded

Ikuto sweatdropped "Perverted munk who just want to get in your pants?"

Utau laughed "Yeah!... Like you!"

Everybody snickered except Tadase, Rima, Ikuto and Kairi who just rolled their eyes at our silliness. Ikuto scrunched his eyebrows together (comically) and scrunched his nose (comically) "HEY!"

"HEY!" I mock him

"DUDE, AMU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE NORMAL!" He crossed his arms

"DUDE, IKUTO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE NORMAL!" I mock him again

"IDIOTS!" He growled

I growled back "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Idiots!" He huffed

I tackled him, gripping his shirt collar lifting up his head and slamming it back on the ground "NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"What do you have against being called an Idiot?" Kukai asked me

I stopped slamming Ikuto's head to the floor but kept a tight grip on his shirt collar. My eyes started tearing up, a few dripped on Ikuto's cheek. Ikuto looked shocked "A-Are you... _crying_!?"

"No! I'm not a crybaby like _some_ people!" I glare at him and then looked at Yaya "Or childish like some _other_ people" I wipe off my tears

"What's wrong, Amu?" Kukai put a hand on my back. I jerked up off of Ikuto "Don't touch me!"

"Amu..." Rima started "Tell us what's wrong"

"Why should I?" I mutter

Ikuto get's off the floor "Huh?"

"Give me a reason... give me a reason why I should tell you why that word bothers me so much" I stared out the window without giving them so much as a glance

"Well..." Rima started but I cut her off before she could finish "No matter what you say, you'll be wrong. Their isn't a reason why I should tell you about my past"

"Your past?" Kukai thought for a minute "Because I'm your boyfriend and I should know about your family"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

-insert long pause here-

x-x-x-x

**HELLO, MY PEOPLE!**

**Ikuto: Since when did you start calling them your people?**

**Nagi: That's sort of awkward**

**Tadase: Yeah, especially seeing it come outta your mouth**

**Kukai: Well, you gonna answer the man?**

**Laura: ...**

**Yoru: Hello!?**

**Miki: ...**

**Daichi: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooo?**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with the ladies today?**

**Utau: ...**

**Rima: ...**

**Nadeshiko: ...**

**Yaya: ...**

**Kazue: ...**

**Misori: ...**

**Laura: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**


	4. - Secrets unravled and exposed

_Recap:_

_"Your past?" Kukai thought for a minute "Because I'm your boyfriend and I should know about your family"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_-insert long pause here-_

x-x-x-x

**Things you might wanna know:**

**~Everybody knows that Amu is Amu now, she has no secrets now**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

...I rolled my eyes "Did you, _honestly_, just pull the boyfriend card?"

"Yes" He nodded

I smirked (for a second) _'Two can play this game'_ "You shouldn't put so much pressure on your girlfriend!" My eyes start watering and kneel on the ground "Kukai! How could you!?"

He sweatdrops "Uhhh, the girlfriend card, huh? Go figures, copier"

"Idiots" Misori walks in the house "THEY'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

"SHUT UP" Ikuto rubs his head

Misori looked confused "What's happening here? Is Amu crying?"

Real tears started coming out of my eyes. I glare at Ikuto and tackle him again. I take a tight hold of his shirt collar and lift his head up banging it on the ground again as tears continued flowing out of my eyes

Kukai peeled my off holding my hands behind my back as I struggled to attack Ikuto who looked all dizzy, he got up "Why me!? She said it!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CLOSEST TARGET" I yelled through clenched teeth

"BUT KUKAI IS THE CLOSEST TARGET NOW!" He yelled me

I stopped struggling and just stood there for about 5 minutes for Kukai to trust me and let go of my arns. I stood there for 2 minutes after he let go. He was about to walk away when I whipped myself around and tackled him. He can clearly see the tears swelling up in my eyes. He grabbed my hands and pushed me off of him, he held my arms to the floor and he was now on top of me holding himself up so he doesn't fall. I continue to struggle but every time I do then he tightens his grip

He looked frustrated "I'm not gonna let you go until you tell us what happened"

"Don't cry, she's gone, you could've stopped her but... but you didn't. It's all your fault" I whisper to myself. I start getting angry, I pushed him off and shot up "It's all my fault!"

"What's all your fault?" Utau asked me, full of concern

"She's gone and it's all my fault. She's coming for me, she's coming. SHE'S COMING!" I whip myself around. Nobody comes yet "I'll be upstairs"

x-x-x-x

**10 minutes later: up in my room**

"AMU! SOMEONE'S COME TO SEE YOU!" Kukai yells up the stairs

"A-Alright!" I yell back slowly getting off my bed and open the door

I slowly walk down the stairs into the living room. Someone dressed in all black clothing with a mask. I start backing away "Tira... why have you come?"

"Awww, Amu, that's sweet, you remember me" She got up

"I highly doubt you came here to just _talk_ so tell me... why have you come and how did you find me?" I ask, demanding

"Oh... looky here, little Amu-chan's not so little anymore! How sweet! But you're right, I _do_ have to talk to you about... your mom" She starts walking towards me

"You're the masked killer, aren't you? You killed her, after Rin you still needed more!? When will it stop? You used to be my bestfrined! What happened to you!?" I continue to back away

"What happened!? WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU BETRAYED ME!" Tira yells at the top of her lungs

All my friends were shocked... so shocked they couldn't speak. Even _I_ was shocked "A-Are you talking about-"

She put her hands up and stopped me from speaking "You know what you did, I told you that I liked him but _someone_ had to go behind my back and date him. You took a trip around the world with him and then dumped him and left hi in italy! I waited for his return ever since you came back but you refuse to tell me what happened"

"I dumped him because he cheated on me! And he DECIDED to stay in italy! It's not my fault!" Tears start forming up in my eyes "But _you_ wouldn't know anything about heartbreak, would you!? You're everyone's little princess! You get everything you want! You're every guy's dream, walkin' down the street with stares burning holes in your clothes! Tight mini skirts, tight revealing belly shirts, and all of the jewelry you want!"

"How dare you! I was kicked out from my drunkard father and I had to live on the streets! I had to eat everything I found editable while you were living your dream life in a huge mansion!" She shot back

"YOUR STUPID DRUNKARD FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU THINK ANY KID WANTS TO SEE THEIR MOTHER BEING STABBED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES!? MY FATHER ABANDONED ME BEFORE I FOUND KUKAI! YOU KILLED RIN AND NEARLY KILLED ME! I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! YOUR FATHER WAS A MURDERER AND OBVIOUSLY HE PASSED DOWN HIS BLOOD THIRST DOWN TO YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND HERE!" I yelled

She crossed her arms and smirked "Yes, so be careful, you don't want the same thing that happen to your mother to happen to you. You said it, my father passed his blood thirst down to me, the last word your mother spoke were 'Idiot' so I wouldn't be surprised if you broke down ever time someone called you one"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" Tears continued welling up in my eyes

"Or what?" She walked closer to me

"OR- O-OR-!" I lost control and I kicked her leg tripping her. She fell and landed on her back with a loud "OOF" I put my foot on her stomach holding her down "Or that"

She smiles "You really think you can beat me that easily?"

"Well, I just did" I stick out my tongue at her

She growls "Your _mother_ was a piece of junk, she deserved to die"

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me angry! It's not going to work!" I yell through clenched teeth

"Oh really? Your father probably abandoned you and your mother because of her. Because she was skum and you're not that much better. I wouldn't be surprised if he never comes back" She smirks

"Stop that!" Kukai got in between us "Her father abandoned her because he had to! It's not like he wanted to leave! And her mother died from your father which makes him scum, not her!"

I stared at him in shock, I wasn't expecting something like this from him, he always remains quiet... but... he's acting different now "Kukai, you don't have to-"No, Amu, I do. I should've done something sooner. I'm sorry" He cut me off

"Kukai..." I mutter

But he continues talking "I don't even want to see your disgusting face right now, you should be ashamed of what your father did! If he's a disgusting pig then I can see wher you get it from!"

Tira smirks "Really? Well too bad I'm not"

Kukai takes her shirt collar and holding her to the ground "Your father is a drunken pig! Nobody deserves to die! Not even your disgusting excuse for a father after waht he'd done!"

"And _why_ should I believe anything you have to say?! Amu's a piece of scum! She always has been! After what she did to me, after what she did to anyone...! I'm surprised she hasn't comitted suicide yet!" She spat out

"Amu's not scum!-!"Kukai..." I cut him off "She's right, I don't deserve to to be who I am after what I've done but it's not worth killing for..."

"Amu..." Kukai mutters

My hair shadows my eyes "Are you familiar with the expression 'Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for'?"

"I am, your point?" She gets up off the floor and dusts herself off

"My point... my point, you ask? Perhaps its all a point of its own but perhaps it's not. My point... are you sure revenge is worth killing for?" I cross my arms

She walks closer to me and pushes me over so I land flat on my butt "You deserve to die, you selfish witch! Why'd you take the love of my life away from me and leave him in italy!? I've awaited his return, but you said he decided to stay there! Now, why am I finding that hard to believe!?"

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, I just lay on the floor... helpless. She starts kicking me but I can't move. I saw Kukai yell at Tira over and over but then I blacked out... I don't remember what happened after everything when dark

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I just finished yelling at 'Tira' for pushing Amu down and for kicking her. Then I realized Amu passed out so I yelled at her some more. Once she got done _crying_ like a total wimp, she quickly ran upstairs... to Amu's room I assume. I wasn't concerned about her, I was more worried about waking Amu, and so was everybody else

x-x-x-x

**STUFF AND STUFF AND MORE STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Kukai: You freakin' stuffluficus**

**Amu: I think you mean snuffiluficus**

**Ikuto: What's a freakin' snuffiluficus?**

**Laura: A snuff and a lificus, duh**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Kukai: Nevermind**

**Amu: Laura-chan doesn't...**

**Ikuto: ...Own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks tooooooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu readerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut thereeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. - She came and went

_Recap:_

_I just finished yelling at 'Tira' for pushing Amu down and for kicking her. Then I realized Amu passed out so I yelled at her some more. Once she got done crying like a total wimp, she quickly ran upstairs... to Amu's room I assume. I wasn't concerned about her, I was more worried about waking Amu, and so was everybody else_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I finally woke up and everybody was staring at me "What happened... where's Tira!?" I looked down and I was laying on the couch

"She ran upstairs after she got done crying" Yaya snickered

I let out a slight giggle but then my smile faded "I don't blame you" I stare right at Kukai

"Blame me for what?" Kukai asked, confused

"It's written all over your face, I don't blame you for being disappointed in me. I kept everything about me a secret, why wouldn't you be frustrated?" I sat up

"Fine, I admit it, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me but that doesn't change a thing" He reassured me

"Oh... it doesn't, I see..." I stood up

"Where are you going?" He asked, concerned

"Please don't hurt Tira... or... Tora. Tora is her twin sister and she should be here any minute. But don't hurt them because they didn't do anything wrong, children can't choose who their parents are, and I'm glad I wasn't able to choose mine. Tira and Tora are harmless, we may be rivals, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still human beings like us. I'm going upstairs to check on Tira... if Tora comes, tell her that me and Tira are up in my room. By the way, Tira didn't kill Rin, Tora did" I told him, concerned about them

"But why didn't you tell me what happened to your mom? When did this happen? Why did you keep it a secret from us for so long?" Rima asked

I turned away and stared at the wall avoiding their gazes "Have you ever felt that if you kept a secret from your friends you'd have to make up for it later? Have you ever felt that you need to blurt something out but if you do it could cause people to be hurt? Have you... ever felt that you needed to protect someone by hurting another?"

"Yes," Rima looked down

Yaya's eyes started watering "Yes..."

"And yes" Utau hugged Yaya

Nadeshiko remained silent. Kukai took a deep breath "Yes, I have"

"Well that's how I felt, I felt that if I keep a secret then it could hurt people but I felt that if I told you that it would hurt me more" Tears slipped down my face

"AMUUUU!" I heard someone yell, I looked back to my friends and they were looking around also "Huh?"

"AMUUUU! RIN! IT'S... RIN! SHE'S NOT...!" Came Tora's voice from behind me in a pant

I wipped myself around and hugged Tora "Rin! RIN! SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE SAID THAT IT WAS ALL JUST AN ACT! SHE FAKED HER OWN DEATH! SHE'S REALLY COME BACK! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!"

"Tora..." I rubbed her back "It's not that I don't believe you... I don't believe that it was an act, I know what I saw. Is their any chance that you could just be imagining things?"

"She called me and asked me to meet her at the beach! She told me to bring you along! She wants to see you! So see for yourself if it's her or not! We have to be there in 5 minutes! But... your friends can't come. Sorry" She gave them her most sincere apologetic look

"What!? Why not!? I wanna see one of Amu-chii's childhood friends!" Yaya complained

I turn back towards them with tears in my eyes "You don't understand how long it's been since I saw Rin, she was... one of my best friends and then Tira or Tora killed her... but it turns out she faked her death and even Tora didn't know. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW LONG I WANTED TO SEE HER!? DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING YOUR BEST FRIEND TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!?"

"Amu..." Rima whispered

I wiped my tears "Sorry..." I mutter "C'mon, Tora" I walk out of the house with her following me

x-x-x-x

**Rima's POV:**

She wiped her tears "Sorry..." she mutters "C'mon, Tora" she walks out of the house with Tora following close behind her

"Amu..." I whispered again with tears streaming down "I... I understand"

Nagihiko put his hand on my back "You can never understand completely, I know it's happened to you but she has different feelings than you had. You were sad but angry, you were cold to everyone and declared a war but... ha, her on the other hand? She's sad, angry, and confused on why we don't understand. She doesn't want to talk about it right now, be patient"

I glared at him "Since when did I declare war?"

"Hey, guys! News! I've got some news!" Tira ran downstairs and ran to us waving a piece of paper under our noses

"What is it?" Ikuto asked first

"Amu's boyfriend! He's coming over in a few hours to ask her to marry him!" She squealed

All of our jaws hung open, Kukai cleared his throat "But I'm her boyfriend"

"Remember that boyfriend she said that cheated on her in italy?" She recalled the memory

We all nodded so she continued, "Well, they were sort of engaged and didn't officially break up, Amu ran off before they could cause she was upset. So, he wants to apologize and purpose again"

"...wait, what?" Yaya blinked "So... Amu has... two boyfriends? She's been... HUH!?"

"His name is Taiki" She nodded

All the boys mouths hung open, I glare at Nagi "Something you wanna share?"

"Well, it's just that... remember when Kukai said we stalked you? Well, the guy that dragged Amu to the food court... his name was sort of something like that" He twiddled with his fingers

"First of all..." I hit him hard on the back of his head "Second of all, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!? THIS IS BAD, THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD!"

He rubbed his newly born bump while whining "Ehhhh, what's so bad?"

"That could've been the guy but... he acted like he didn't know her... she must have been playing along! CRAP! I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR! THEY ALL DID! THAT DISGUSTING PIG IS A PIECE OF CRAP! HE CHEATED ON AMU WITH 3 OTHER GIRLS ALL AT THE SAME TIME... IN AMU'S BED! THAT'S WHEN SHE CAUGHT THEM! AND NOW HE'S BACK!? SHE BREAKS DOWN EVERY TIME SHE SEES HIM!" I yell and cover my own ears from my scratchy and raspy voice "I-I don't feel so well"

Nagi picks me up bridal style, I slightly giggle, he carries me over to the couch and lays me down "Would you like a glass of water, my dear?"

"_Dear?_ What am I...? A 40 year old house wife?" I laughed "Yes, please"

He laughed as well and got a small blanket for me. He layed the blanket on top of me and left to get me some water. I looked at all my friends and they were looking more worried than usual, especially Utau. I saw her mumbling something then Ikuto looked shocked... like he's just seen a ghost. He backed away and covered his mouth mumbling something... I couldn't make out what it was though

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

"Rin... Rin... I could've sworn I heard that name somewhere. She was... my friend? No. My... my... my what!?" I mumbled as I thought out loud

Ikuto jumped back and put a hand over his mouth like he's just seen a ghost "Rin! That's it! She was your very first friend, Utau! When nobody would even wanna look at you, Rin was always there but she had to move away... remember?! And... and, she met Amu!"

"Just got over the fact I was lonely in elementary... thanks for ripping off that memory. But you're right, she was the only one kind enough to care what pain I was going through. I never asked for her friendship but she kept following me around like some sort of crazy stalker!" I laughed

Rima hopped up off the couch "Just like Amu did to me!"

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Nagi asked as he handed Rima her water

"Maybe..." She mumbled

I giggled "Really? How did you and Amu-chan meet in the first place?"

She thought hard for a minute "Well, I was the new girl in class and everybody admired me for my looks, they thought that if I was pretty then I must be kind and warm hearted too. But they were wrong, Amu was the only one who wanted to be sure of that, she smiled at me and introduced herself when I took a seat next to her... I was cold hearted and mean to her at first, and she noticed that. She gave me my space for the rest of the school day but when school was over... I did something embarrassing and the class laughed at me. She yelled at the entire class and came running after me when I ran away. That was the day we became friends... ha, the first day we met, she's really likable ya know"

"I know, that's partially why I fell in love with her" Kukai commented

Everybody snickered, including Kukai. Kukai cleared his throat in a snicker "Okay, I admit, that sounded a bit cheesey"

"A bit? More like a lot" I crossed my arms

"Yeah, yeah! Don't pick on the poor guy, he's about to get dumped" Rima giggled

Kukai sweatdropped "What makes you say that?"

Ikuto crossed his arms and sighed "Dude, if you didn't take so long to purpose then we wouldn't be in this situation"

"True, it's ever girl's dream to find love, becoming a bride is a dream come true..." I smiled

"...so I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped on the oppertunity to get married to anyone because she's feeling desperate" Came Tira's voice

Kukai sighed "Mehhhh"

Rima shrugged "True, I'll talk to her about it later"

"Good luck with that" I patted Rima on the back

"Oh shaddup" Rima crossed her arms

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

After I left, me and Tora were headed towards the beach. We found a familiar hair of red flying in the wind all over the place. I sighed "Wow, the wind really picked up"

"Yeah. That's her over there" Tora pointed the red head running towards us

She embraced me "I'm so so so sorry I lied to you for so long! I've been stalking you and listening in on all of your conversations so I thought it was about time I showed myself to you" she squeezed me tighter

I didn't know what to say, I forced out words "Yep, just as strong as ever, I see" I choked out, she didn't let go but she loosened her grip "Sorry, senpai"

"Rin... I'm not your senpai anymore... call me Amu again like you used to in the old days" I sighed and hugged her back hugging her tighter than she hugged me

I sniffed her hair taking in her old scent that I've missed for so long "Rin..." I whisper as I continue to embrace her tighter and tighter. She eventually couldn't breathe "S-Senpai"

I immediately let go feeling hatred yet sadness "Rin! Do you know how long I've suffered because I thought Tora killed you!?"

Tora sighed "It was for drama class but it was so realistic that I tricked myself into believing it was real. Then I was about to kill you for real but I didn't, I stopped myself as you ran away. Rin faked her own death and I'm pretty sure that was real blood that stained her clothes that day"

"Oh, it was. When I act... I do it right" Rin commented "Because acting is my life"

"Have you made it on any tv shows or movies... or anime's?" I question

She smiled "A few, actually"

"...wait, what?"

x-x-x-x

**TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**Amu: You need to take a chill pill, man**

**Rima: I hope enegereticism isn't contagious**

**Utau: Are you sure you spelled that right?**

**Nadeshiko: I'm pretty sure it's not contagious, I mean... if it **_**was**_** we'd probably have it by now, don't you think?**

**Yaya: True, but you never know**

**Laura: xD I'm gonna go lie down for a bit**

***3 hours later***

**Laura: *snores... loudly* zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**Amu, Rima, Utau, Nadeshiko, & Yaya: *sweatdrop* Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**


	6. - WHAAAAT ! ? And HUH ! ?

_Recap:_

_She smiled "A few, actually"_

_"...wait, what?"_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"So... um, why did we meet here at the beach?" Tora broke the silence

I heard a faint "Amu? Amu? Amu... is that really you?"

I looked around and saw a blurry figure slowly walking up to us from the distance but I didn't know he's really walking to us so... I'll ignore it

"Well, we met here because Taiki came back" Rin mumbled

My eyes widened "That's right, when I was at the mall... he approached me. But I didn't reconize him, he just said his name was Taiki... he... he... he kissed me"

"But don't you already have a boyfriend?" Rin asked me, confused

"He forgave me since it wasn't my fault" I explained

I heard the faint voice again but it's a little louder than it was before "Amu? Amu! Is that... is that you?"

I turn around, fed up with all of this and htere he was... Taiki "What do you want?"

"I already told you..." He whispers in my ear "You"

I wave to Tora and Rin "I'm going back home"

I brush right passed Taiki but he takes my wrist and starts running "Where. Are. We. GOING!?"

"You'll see" He smirked as I tried my best not to stumble. He brings me somewhere dark and cold where nobody could see us and their are no camra's. He pushes me up against the wall "Amu..."

"Taiki, I don't feel the way I felt before... before you cheated on me" I choked out

"Remember those feelings... before I cheated on you. Dig them out, think of the love we shared-"You didn't love me" I spat in his face

He started kissing my neck out of frustration, I couldn't move... he's pushing me too hard against the wall, the hard brick wall. His mouth esplored up my neck and stopped when he was kissing me "Taiki!" I push him off "I don't like you anymore! I already have a boyfriend!"

"Oh really? I'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours" He smirked, he bent donwn on one knee "Amu... will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"In your dreams!" I run out of there and wipe off my mouth with the back of my hands as I was running home. Thanks to Kukai and all his extra training, I run pretty fast now! I finally got there, I slammed the door open and close it behind me.

Everybody was giving me confused expressions "He's here"

I heard beating on the door as I locked it and held my back against it "Amu! Amu! Come out!"

"No! Leave me alone" I yell back

"Amu! I love you! Give me a chance to prove it!" He asked desperately

"NO!" Tears started welling up in my eyes "I told you... I won't marry you! And I won't love you! I refuse to get hurt again!"

Kukai smiled "That's mah girl"

I slightly chuckled but then the door bust open, I stumble frontward but Kukai kept me from falling. Taiki took my wrist and ripped me out of Kukai's grasp. "You're a very bad girl, so which one of these idiots is your boyfriend?"

"Idiots?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow "That's the best you could do?"

"Yeah, I thought insults were easier" Kairi adjusted his glasses

"They are! But... not for a half minded fool like him" Kukai shrugged

All the girls snickered, including me. He pushed me up against the wall by my neck choking me but not all the way. Kukai takes a cautious step closer "That's going too far"

"K-Kukai, I'm alright, h-he won't hurt m-me" I cough

"Oh? I won't hurt you, you say?" Taiki lifts me up the wall a bit by my neck so my feet can't touch the ground

I can barely breathe "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because! It's payback! When I purposed to you again at the beach, you turned me down for someone else. When I kissed you at the beach, you kicked my shin and ran. When I kissed you at the mall, you yelled at me and walked out. But... when I kissed you in italy to make up for cheating on you, you didn't let me! You slapped me across the face and ran! I just wanted a chance to prove that I love you but you won't give me one!" I could see pure sadness in his eyes

"Taiki... I-I need you to put me down s-so I can explain w-why I did th-that" I choke out

A flash of realization goes through his eyes for a second "Oh, uh, yeah"

He let's me down and I kneel on the ground on my hands and knees coughing up blood. He kicked my rib and I landed my back against the wall. Kukai was about to run when Rima stopped him "She may hurt but she already told you that she'll be alright. You need to trust her more"

I weakily got up still coughing up blood "A-Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes!" He stomped on my foot. I gasped and fell, I forced a laugh "Ha, you don't scare me. This is nothing compared to the pain you'll feel if Rin finds out about this"

He gasped and backed away "Rin's here, I totally forgot"

I smirked "Yes, you forgot, she's already on her way"

He gasped and kicked me in my stomach "Tell her not to!"

"Why?" I asked as I hold my stomach

He punched me in my face "I'm only hurting you because I love you!"

"THEN PROVE IT! PROVE YOU LOVE ME! PROVE IT BY GETTING UP AND LEAVING ME ALONE! PROVE IT BY NEVER COMING BACK! PROVE YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN HIM! JUST PROVE IT!" I gasp all in one breath

He looked down "That's not my idea of love"

"Shaking me like ragdoll is!?" I hold my stomach

He pushes me back up against the wall and kisses me... not forecefully though, this kiss was passionate. I didn't feel the same way though. I tried to struggle a little but I was weak, I couldn't do much

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

"THEN PROVE IT! PROVE YOU LOVE ME! PROVE IT BY GETTING UP AND LEAVING ME ALONE! PROVE IT BY NEVER COMING BACK! PROVE YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN HIM! JUST PROVE IT!" Amu gasps all in one breath. She glanced at me and slightly smiled when she said that. I smiled back

Taiki looked down "That's not my idea of love"

"Sahking me like a ragdoll is!?" She holds her stomach

He pushes her back up against the wall and kisses her... I started fuming. And it seems like Rima noticed that. Rima glanced at Nagi and Ikuto, Nagi held my hands behind my back and picked me up while Ikuto picked me up by my feet. They carried me to the couch while I struggled "Let. Me. GO!"

They dropped me on the couch and I immediately sat up "DUDE! DO SOMETHING!"

I heard a loud scream in the other room and fast footsteps one after the other, the fast footsteps multiplied and it sounded like one chasing another. I shot up off the couch "What's that?"

Rima ran after them "GUYS!"

Nagi and Ikuto quickly turned their heads, all the girls were gone. Kairi was the only one there, he was just standing there, looking like he's just seen a ghost. I ran over to him "Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Y-Yaya..." Was all he could spit out

Me, Nagi, and Ikuto all turned our heads towards the hallway, Yaya was lying there... unconsious. I rushed over to her, kneeled down next to her and gently put my hand on her stomach "Whew, she's breathing"

Kairi let out a sigh of relief and rushed over "I was... sort of... frozen"

"Yeah, but... um, who did this?" Nagi cleared his throat

He looked down at the ground "Taiki..." he muttered

I opened my mouth to speak but he continued, "Taiki... is not alone"

"What?" Ikuto asked him as his eyes travled up the hall way "Utau!"

I turned my head towards where he was running, Utau's arm was covered in blood. Ikuto gently put his hand on her stomach "Sh-She's breathing"

All of us sighed in relief. I shot up "What the crap?"

"What?" Nagi looked up at me while Kairi was busy staring at Yaya

"What if those jerks did this to Amu?" Came Ikuto's voice

Nagihiko's eyes widened "Or Rima... or Nadeshiko!" he shot up and ran up the stairs

I was still proccessing what Ikuto said, my jaw dropped "N-No, h-he didn't. He wouldn't hurt her, he l-loves her, doesn't he?" I stuttered badly

"Kukai... he's the one that nearly choked her to death, he pushed her up against the wall, kicked her in the rib and stomped on her foot. Ya see, nobody wants to believe that he'd hurt her but you saw it with your own eyes. He did this to Yaya and to Utau, why not Amu?" Kairi look up from Yaya at me

"I refuse to believe he would hurt her" I muttered as tears slowly started making their way down my face "I refuse to be heartbroken"

"Go look for Rima, Nadeshiko, and Amu. I'll stay by Utau and Yaya" Ikuto offered

I nodded "Thanks, man"

"No problem, you too, Kairi" Ikuto helped Kairi up

I shot up and ran upstairs with Kairi following close behind me

x-x-x-x

**EHHHH!? SOOOO!? HOW DO Y'ALL LIKE IT!?**

**Utau: Just because you have that accent in real life doesn't mean you have to type the accent when you're doing this weird chat box thing. Don't you find it sort of awkward?**

**Laura: Not at all, why do ya ask?**

**Rima: Because it **_**looks**_** awkward**

**Misori: So... why wasn't I mentioned when all the girls disappeared?**

**Kazue: Because you and me aren't main characters, we're part of the supporting cast**

**Misori: But still!**

**Laura: Oh, hush! You big crybabies!**

**Amu: I'm sure you'll be mentioned in the next chapter**

**Rima, Utau, Amu, Misori, Kazue, Nadeshiko, and Yaya: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	7. - Hey, wait!

Recap:

I nodded "Thanks, man"

"No problem, you too, Kairi" Ikuto helped Kairi up

I shot up and ran upstairs with Kairi following close behind me

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a room... it was cold... and dark. I was sitting in a chair, facing the wall. I could barely move because I was weak, I heard a few faint voices behind me talking

"Hey, what should we do with her?" Asked one of the guys

"I don't know, Shiro, maybe you should get her out of her own cellar first" Said a second guy

The said guy sighed "It's her own basement, that's where they'd least expect her. Ain't it, Taiki?"

My eyes widened at the name but I didn't move, I pretended like I was still sleeping or... well, unconsious. I continued to listen in one what they were saying

"Shiro! Why did we have to knock out all three of them!?" Taiki asked, upset

Shiro sighed again "Rima and Nadeshiko were in the way, we're only after Amu, right?"

"Yeah, so what? She's gonna marry me whether she likes it or not! Ugh! She should be awake by now" Taiki huffed and I heard footsteps walking towards me

Someone yanked my hair but I held back a yelp and still acted like I was sleeping. Shiro growled "Looks like she ain't up yet"

I heard fast foots steps run outside the room and foot steps inside running and hiding. The door flung open and the lights turned on... I looked down at my clothes, I was in a white wedding dress and I looked beside me. Rima and Nadeshiko were both in bride's maids dresses. I gasped silently, I heard foot steps run over to me. I tried to get up but I was tied to the chair and my mouth was covered in duck tape.

My eyes drooped again, I was consious but I couldn't move or open my eyes. I heard panting "Kukai... I need to bring her to Kukai... immediately" Came Kairi's voice

He cut the rope that tied me together with the chair and lifted me up bridal style "Amu... are you okay?" He drags Rima and Nadeshiko along with me also

I slightly mumbled and he pulled the duck tape off my mouth and I gasped "Kukai..." Was all I could mumble. Kairi carried me throughout the hall ways, running as fast as he could. We finally stopped and I heard rapid footsteps heading towards us "Amu!" Kukai yelled

Kairi handed me to Kukai and the only thing I could mutter was "Kukai..."

He hugged me in his arms and ran upstairs. Kairi carried Rima and Nadeshiko upstairs behind me and Kukai. Me and Kukai finally made it upstairs and the only thing I could, _still_, mutter is "Kukai..."

"Amu-chan, I'm right here, no need to worry" Kukai slightly hugged me as we walked through the hall way

I slightly smiled "I know" my eyes finally opened

I jumped out of Kukai's arms "They said...!" I started freaking out and pacing

"Who said what?" Ikuto stopped me from pacing

"I said that she would have to marry me whether she liked it or not" Taiki appeared behind me and grabbed my arm so I couldn't get away "Oh... sorry, that came out wrong. You'll marry me and you _will_ like it"

I look down "That explains why I'm wearing a freakin' WEDDING DRESS!"

He smirks "Yes, yes it does"

"Taiki..." I whispered "You're my only weakness. You force love, you keep this up and I'll end up killing myself"

"What?" He took a couple steps back "You can't be serious!"

"If killing myself is the only way for you to leave me alone then sure, why... why not?" I look down my dress "Oh gosh, phew!"

"What?" Kukai asked me

I rip off my dress off of me and throw it on the floor

"W-What arre you doing!?" Kukai asked worriedly "Oh..."

"Dude, I wouldn't change her, we're not married yet. My best bet would be putting the dress over her clothes so that's exactly what we did" Taiki shrugged

Kukai sighed in relief "Phew, next time... don't worry me like that"

"NEXT TIME!?" I yelp

"Their isn't going to be a next time, because you'll marry me this time" He grabbed my wrist again

I pulls out a pocket knife from my pocket and put it up to his neck "Let go of me"

He smirked "You wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't I?" I glared

"The answer's simple... you wouldn't because you still love me" He leans in closer to my face but I keep the knife right up against his skin

"Ya know what? You're right, but I wouldn't because I still love you... I wouldn't because I don't want to sink down to your level, I don't kill" I removed the knife from his neck "But I never said anything about..." I cut his arm deep and back away "That!"

He growls "HEY!" He holds his arm that's bleeding hysterically "You'll pay for this!"

"You wouldn't..." I smirked

He scrunched his eyebrows "And what makes you think that?"

"I'll make sure I die before you could ever get to me" I mutter

Kukai grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from Taiki. My eyes widened "Hey, wha-?"

Taiki tried to grab my knife. I put the knife up to my neck "I wasn't going to die by this knife, anyways"

"What?" Shiro grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Kukai, Kukai blinked "Amu?" He looked around and saw me with Shiro, he tried to hold back a laugh and I felt a tick on my forehead "Shaddup!"

The door opened "Amu... I have a request-" I looked over at her. It was Miki, she walked out and closed the door behind her

I wiggled out of Shiro's grip and ran to the door. I opened it and Miki was standing right there "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No... my ex fiance is tryin' to force me to marry him... if you haven't noticed the ripped wedding gown on the floor" I moved out of the way so she could see

"Mhm, yeah, so uh... my request...?" She waits for my approval, I nod so she continues "I wanted to know if you want to come back to Easter"

Kukai walked up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder "Hey, Miki, what're you doing here?"

"Daichi wants to ask you a question over by his car" Miki blankly stares at him

"S-Sure" He runs over to Daichi

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Miki came in "Amu... I have a request-" she cut herself off. She immediately walked out and closed the door behind her

Amu wiggled out of Shiro's grip and ran to the door. She opened it and Miki was standing right there... I couldn't hear what they were talking about though.

Ikuto put an arm on my shoulder "I got some rope and some tape, you ready?" he whispered in my ear

I nodded and took some rope from him

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: A minute later**

Taiki and Shiro were tied up with tape on their mouths so I decided to see what Amu and Miki were talking about. I walked over to them and put an arm over Amu's shoulder "Hey, Miki, what're you doing here?"

"Daichi wants to ask you a question over by his car" Miki stared at me blankly

I gulped "S-Sure" I run over to Daichi

We high fived and he grinned "Sup, dude, took you long enough"

"So... what'cha wanna ask me?" I sighed

He blinked "You don't know?"

"No..." I answered blankly

"Uh... how would you like to come back to Easter?" He asked me

I blinked "What? I thought I was fired"

"Dude, you were fired but now you're rehired! So... Miki's in the middle of asking Amu. You guys can still be partners. But... one catch" He sighed

"Let's hear it" I crossed my arms

He took a deep breath "You both need to right a love song together by tomorrow..."

"...wait, what?"

x-x-x-x

**EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, HOW ABOUT IT!? How will he react!? GUESS! GUESS! GUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Kukai: Chill, dude**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: Man! Not again!**

**Laura: Freakity freak freak freak, NO STRAYS ALLOWED!**

**Amu: Get out**

**Yoru: No ~nya**

**Rima: *pulls out frying pan***

**Utau: *picks up Yoru by the collar* He's all yours, Rima**

**Rima: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you *Aims frying pan at Yoru***

**Laura: Ready...**

**Amu: Aim...**

**Utau: FIRE!**

**Rima: *Hits Yoru in the face with the frying pan as hard as possible***

**Laura: Um, I realize that women don't hate strays and I certainly didn't think you did but don't you think you can hit him a little harder?**

**Rima: Huh? Oh, sure *hits Ikuto in the face this time***

**Ikuto: Jerks**

**Yoru: Laura-chan doesn't onw Shugo Chara ~nya**


	8. - Blame or get blamed

_Recap:_

_"Dude, you were fired but now you're rehired! So... Miki's in the middle of asking Amu. You guys can still be partners. But... one catch" He sighed_

_"Let's hear it" I crossed my arms_

_He took a deep breath "You both need to right a love song together by tomorrow..."_

_"...wait, what?"_

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I thought for a minute but he seemed impatient "Well?"

"I don't think Amu will be able to write a love song with what's going on right now" I sighed as I looked at the ground

"Come on, Kukai, I can handle it" Came Amu's voice from behind me

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned

"Aww, that's cute, you're worrying about me! But don't worry! I'd rather DIE before I marry him" She reassures me

"That's not helping. You know just as much as I do that I'm not gonna let that happen" I crossed my arms

She clapped her hands together "I know" she smiled as she leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her closer and started to kiss back when she was pulled away a from me... by none other than Taiki

Taiki smirked "Come on, Amu, you're cheating on me already?"

She grumbled something in a different language then jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He fell to the floor but pulled her down with him. She yelped in surprise so I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall, I pulled her up and she fell into me "Th-Thanks"

I laugh "But um, are you going back with Easter?"

"I think I'll-" Taiki grabs her by the waste and pulls her down on his lap

"Amu..." Taiki growled "You belong to me, you always have and always will be"

Rima came running up with a frying pan, I tried my best not to laugh, he handed me the frying pan and I flat out hit him in the face. He fell backwards by didn't let go of me, he tightened his grip. I bit his arm and he finally let go. I quickly shot up "Rima! You're awake!"

"Yeahhhhhhh, Nagi had to give me CPR" she muttered

"That's a kiss, he's _is_ your boyfriend, afterall" Amu teases

She blushes "Yeah but it's still slightly embarrassing"

"Oh, Amu, are you comign with us for Easter or not?" Miki put her hand on her hip "I really miss being your manager"

"Ahem" Daichi cleared his throat "Well... um, their was a catch for them to rehire you"

Miki sighed "Oh right, they hired new people for your managers. But... um, I'll still see you everyday if you come"

Amu's face was full of pure sadness "Sure"

Daichi turned to me "You'll have a different manager aswell"

"Okay... but me and Amu are still gonna be partners though, right?" I ask as I cross my arms

"Sure thing!" A girl squeals from behind me "Hi! I'm Miki's sister, Ran! I'll be your manager!"

I turn around and see a girl with pink hair, a pink cap with a pink heart clip on it, pink pom poms, a simple pink dress and pink sneakers, she had a small side ponytail and her eyes were pink aswell. I examined her from her hair to her shoes "I'm guessing you like pink"

"NO! I DESPISE THE COLOR!" She snaps

I sweatdrop "Then why are you wearing pink?"

"I was kidding, I love pink" she giggles

"This is going to be one _looooooooong_ day" I rest my arm on her shoulder "Well you're pretty, I'll give you that much"

I look over at Amu and she was glaring at me like heck. She sighs "When's my manager gonna get here?"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I sigh "When's my manager gonna get here?"

"I'm right over here" Came a man's voice "Sorry I'm late!"

I looked over and saw a man with a white baggy hat, long purple hair, dark purple eyes, a white t-shirt with a dark blue vest, blue sweatpants and white and blue sneakers, he also had head phones around his neck. In my point of view, he looked very laid back and calm. He walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder "Yay! Can't wait to work with you"

I slightly blushed "Yeah, you too"

"You're Amu, correct?" He asked me as he stared into my eyes

I nodded "That's correct"

"Yay! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Rhythm!" He introduced himself "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

"I can tell" I smiled "You seem like a cool manager, can't wait!"

"Thanks! Hey, me and Ran gotta head back to the studio. Later, Amu!" He winked at me and walked away with Ran

Ran smiled at Kukai "Nice to meet you!"

I smiled at them both, as did Kukai. Kukai glanced over at me and glared at Daichi "How come we got different managers now!?"

"It was Amu's dads Idea" Miki shrugged

"_Step_ dad" I correct her

"Ahh, yes, of course" She giggled

"Amu-chii! Amu-chii! Oh gosh! Look at this! Read this news paper! The news!" Yaya came out shouting like heck and handed me the news paper

I started reading out loud"'**Hinamori Tsumugu believed to be dead has now returned**'" I froze, I could speak "He abandoned me, why should I care? He hasn't done anything special for me"

"I thought I raised you better Amu-chan" A worrisome voice spoke from behind me

I wipped myself around "You don't have the right to call me Amu-_chan_" I glared

"Awwww, oh looky, Amu-chan's all grown up! It's so adorable!" He pinched my cheeks

"Yeah, um , This is my boy-" I cut myself off "He's my friend"

"Oh, so he's a boy and a friend but not boyfriend, right, Amu-chan?" He glared

I nodded "Right"

Kukai looked confused "Huh?"

"You can do better than that anyway. That idiot isn't worthy of my little princess" He smiled at me

"What do _you_ know!?" I snapped and covered my mouth

Nagi, Kairi, and Ikuto all came running out

"Um... him! He's my boyfriend" I pull Taiki next to me

Tsumugu examined him "Combed hair, no tattoos, dresses nice, looks outgoing... hmm"

Taiki looked shocked so he whispered in my ear "First, I'm your what now? Second, what's he doing?"

I sighed and whispered back "He wants me to have a nice boyfriend and everybody else is taken but Kukai isn't good enough for me apparently. He's examining you to see if you're good enough for me"

"Oh..." He thought for a minute and smiled at Tsumugu "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Hinamori! I've heard so much about you! The pleasure is all mine!" He slightly bowed

I sighed in relief "Yep... he's mah boyfriend" I laughed nervously and hit his stomach whispering in his ear "Act. Natural"

Tsumugu finally stopped examining him "I approve..."

"Thanks" I muttered

"However..." He started up again "He seems too comfortable around people, but the burp made him seem natural so I, indeed, approve. What's your name, son?"

"I'm Taiki" He grinned

"I've been here for a full 15 minutes and you haven't kissed her yet, what's up with this guy!?" He looked back at me then staring at Rhythm. Rhythm laughed nervously "Um..."

I quickly kiss Rhythm on the cheek "It's totally fine!"

"Hmmm, I'm convinced" he nodded

Rhythm grinned "Yay!"

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows "Well I guess everybody has their flaws"

"A... flaw?" Rhythm blinked

"Well, I only came to ask a favor of Amu but it's too late, I guess. I have to go now. Won't you give your daddy a hug?" Tsumugu held out his arms

I back away "Their is no way I'd ever consider _you_ my father" I growled coldly

Taiki took hold of my again "Amu-chan, why'd you lie to your papa?"

"Lie?" I tilted my head

"Everybody knows that you belong to me" He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly so I couldn't move

"Let go of, Amu!" Kukai ordered

"Fine, should I take hold of her instead?" Taiki smirked at Rima

Nagi went in front of Rima "Like I'd let that happen"

"Nagi..." Rima whispered "I'm scared"

"Don't worry, Rima, I won't let anything happen to you" Nagi said as he patted her head "I promise"

Rima slightly smiled then looked back at me and frowned "Amu..." she whispered

Taiki smirked at Nadeshiko "The way I see it is you're the only one here that's not taken, correct?"

Nadeshiko kept a straight face and stepped closer not answering him. Taiki laughed "Refusing to answer me, eh? i think you'll change your mind if it means saving your friend's life" He held a knife up to my neck

"You're correct" Nadeshiko eventually answered

"Then how would _you_ like to me my wife?" He asked, still smirking

Nagihiko stood in the way of Nadeshiko "If I wasn't going to let you take my girlfriend then what amkes you think I'll let you take my sister?"

"What's going on here? AMU! YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" Tsumugu looked outraged

I smirked then whispered in Taiki's ear "I'll pretend to be married to you for now to tick off my father but that's all you're gettin' outta me"

"I knew you'd come around" Taiki smirked. I bumped his head and stood up helping Taiki up. I went over by Kukai and whispered in his ear "Please don't take this the wrong way" I pleaded then puleld Taiki next to me

"So...?!" Tsumugu started getting ticked

I sweetly smiled "Yes, I am"

"When's the wedding?-"In 4 months" I answered immediately

"What colors are gonna be there?-"Blue and white" I crossed my arms

"What month?-"Augest"

"What day?-"The 19th"

"Aren't you a little too young to get married?" He asks

I thought for a minute "Not if you found the right one to marry" I smiled and walked over by Kukai again who was just about going to kill Taiki. I smiled at Kukai and he smiled back at me as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him

"I don't understand what's going on" Tsumugu points out

"She lied to you" Ikuto bluntly puts it

"What?"

"She's with him" Taiki points to Kukai

"She's with him" Shiro smiles

"She's with him!" Utau cuddles Ikuto

"She's with him" Ikuto repeats

"She's definitely with him" Misori crosses her arms

"She's with him" Kazue smiles

"Totally with him!" Tira laughs

"She's with him!" Tora rolls her eyes

"She's with him" Nadeshiko giggles

"She's with him" Nagi nods

"She's with him" Rima cuddles Nagi

"She's with him!" Yaya squeals

"She's with him..." Kairi puts his arm around Yaya

"She's with me" Kukai grins

"I'm with him" I cuddle Kukai

"So... you're with him... I get it" Tsumugu thinks for a minute "I have to go, give your papa a hug"

"Their is no way I'll ever consider you my father" I coldy glare at him as I cross my arms

"Oh... I get it, it's because of your mom, isn't it?" He looks down "Look, Amu, their was nothing I could've done"

I take a deep breath "NO!-THEIR-_WAS_-SOMETHING-YOU-COULD'VE-DONE!-IF-YOU-DIDN'T-ASK-_MOTHER_-TO-GO-THEN-SHE-WOULD-STILL-BE-ALIVE!-THEN-YOU-WOULD-HAVE-BOTH-SURVIVED!-YOU-WERE-THERE!-YOU-JUST-WATCHED-HER-DIE!-I-WISH-IT-WAS-YOU-INSTEAD!" I say all in one breath

"Amu, you have to believe me! If their was something I could've done to save your mother I would do it in a heartbeat!" He defended

"Then too bad you didn't..." I mutter "I just want you to leave"

I turn around and start walking. Kukai grabs my arm "Amu..." he mutters

I tear myself out of his grip "Let go of me" I glare at him coldly and run inside the house

x-x-x-x

**WOWOOOOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOWOWOOOOOOOWOOO!**

**Ikuto: Man, this story is sort of getting old and you don't get many reviews! Is their any other story you wanna write? Like a one shot? Put this story on hold till you get some inspiration**

**Laura: Actually, I was thinking of making a song fic. How do you like that idea?**

**Ikuto: Whatever, are you gonna put this story on hold or not?**

**Amu: Hey guys... where's Nagi?... and the gang?**

**Laura: Eh, Rima said something about stuffing Nagi in a dumpster in new mexico leaving him there until he apologizes... and stuff**

**Ikuto: Sounds like her but where's everyone else?**

**Amu: Idk**

**Laura: I thought it story was about Kukamu! Not Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Ehhhh, it ain't so bad *puts arm around Amu's waist***

**Amu: It's worse than you think *scooches away***

**Ikuto: Come on, my little strawberry! You know you like it**

**Amu: Pervert**

**Laura: Don't own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Laura: Sorry, you were too busy hitting on Amu**

**Amu: *Snicker snicker* *Tries to hold back a laugh* You snooze you lose!**

**Ikuto: ...**


	9. - Back stories and surprises?

_Recap:_

_"Then too bad you didn't..." I mutter "I just want you to leave"_

_I turn around and start walking. Kukai grabs my arm "Amu..." he mutters_

_I tear myself out of his grip "Let go of me" I glare at him coldly and run inside the house_

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

"What exactly did you do to make Amu hate you so much?" Ikuto asks bluntly

I mentally facepalm and just stand there like a total idiot staring at the ground. I eventually look up "Yeah, I'd like to know too"

Tsumugu sighed "Her mother... um, well... I was there when she died. I know I could've done something to stop it but I was frozen in fright. I keep telling Amu their was nothing I could do because... she's always been so delicate. She's a really special girl, and she's turning out just like her mother. I wish I could tell her that I was so proud of who she's become but she won't even let me speak"

"She's always been there for all of us. I owe her so much! When we first became friends, I never thought I was worthy because I never did anything for her, she was just... always there for me... for us" Rima smiled and looked back at Utau, Nadeshiko, Misori, Yaya, Kazue, Tira, and Tora

Utau smiled back "She was, wasn't she?"

"I can't thank her enough. When we first met, I was always so cold to her and mean but I couldn't help it. All I ever wanted was to make people laugh and Amu saw that side of me. She left me alone because she knew that I didn't want to be crowded but when I really embarrassed myself in front of my whole class, she was there. When everybody started laughing at me, she yelled at them and comforted me telling me it'll all blow over. And it did" Rima smiled again

"When we first met, I was her rival because I thought she was in love with Ikuto. That rivalry went on for a long time, until she got under my skin. She didn't see me as a rival, she never did. It took so some time to get used to her because she was always so nosey but then I realized she was nosey because she cared. She saw me crying and she immediately rushed to my side, and refused to leave no matter what I said. She was really starting to bug me but then I eventually spilled out everything I've bundled up inside for so long to her... I was expecting her to laugh and make fun of me. But she hugged me and smiled saying 'I'll never laugh at you' so I felt safe, like I could trust her... and I could from that day forth" Utau slightly giggled wiping away from tears forming in her eyes

"I get it! When me and Amu first met, I was really annoying and always crowding her! I was expecting her to tell me to back off like everyone else did because of my hyper personality but she patted me on the head and welcomed me to be her friend. She was kind, she never lied but was gentle about my feelings. She loved having me around and laughed when I fell down but immediately rushed to my side to see if I was alright. She thought I was funny and always helped me when I was feeling down or actually fell down. I will always love her as a friend no matter what! She was the first one to understand me in a really long time! She never cared if I was hyper or not, she saw the inside of me and always told me to keep on going to tomorrow and never run away" Yaya squealed "She's a really great friend"

Nadeshiko looked down at the ground and smiled "When we first met, I really thought that she thought I was too quiet and shy. But I never was, and she knew that! She always tried to break my shell and have fun even when I didn't want to... she showed me how to truly enjoy myself. She always laughed when I told her that I didn't except her to be this kind and generous and was outgoing, loving, and always cheerful. When she was sad, I always rushed to her side and she did the same for me. She was the only one, besides Nagi, that truly understood how I felt inside. And now I'm alot more open about my feelings keeping less things bundled up inside. When she tried to break through my shell, I didn't want her to but was always friendly. She never took no for an answer and wanted to be by my side through thick and thin. I will be forever grateful"

"When we first met... I was a jerk to everybody! I never wanted everything to do with her and slapped her once. But she didn't hit me back, she just smiled at me and said 'I probably deserved that' but she didn't! I was just a jerk! When I told her that she was a good-for-nothing slob, she didn't insult me back, she just smiled and told me 'That's probably true' but it wasn't! It totally wasn't! When I walked passed her in the hall without so much as a glance, she stopped me from walking, she smiled and asked me 'It'll probably take some time to get used to me, huh?' but she was wrong! I was already used to her, but I let my pride get the better of me and I kept ignoring her! I told her that she was a crazy but she responded with a smile and told me 'Yeah, I'm crazy, but that's what makes me unique, right?' and nothing I said could get under her skin! She was too nice! I ruffled her hair, dumped her in water, stomped on her foot, and told her she was a disgusting pig! But she just responded with a smile each time and told me 'Maybe I am, but I'm proud to be me' or 'I probably desrved that' but she didnt! She really didn't! Eventually, she wouldn't leave me alone, but I opened my mouth at all then I would spit out an apology. I finally apologized and hugged her, she responded with a smile and told me 'Let's be friends' I took her hand and she became the bestest friend anybody could ever ask for" Misori's eyes started tearing up

"When we first met, I was always so nice to her but she was nicer. I never really thought of her as a friend, we barely ever talked unless it was like a demonstration or a school play. I would always glance at her during class and she was always staring at me with that same sweet smile of hers. I would smile back but when I looked back at her, she wasn't smiling and was staring at me anymore. I don't know how... or why, but Amu has this strange ability. She... she can... um, influence people around her. She makes them seem happy and at peace. Her radiance level is off the chart and so is her cheerful scale. She was always so sweet so me. One time, I bumped into her and dropped all of my books. I was expecting her to walk away and let me pick them up myself like everyone else would but she knelt down and picked all of them up for me saying 'I'm sorry, I should've been more careful' and that's what made me realize she isn't like other girls. I walked up to her one time when she was talking to the most popular girl in class. I waited by her for her to finished talking but she quickly ended the conversation and smiled at me saying 'Is their anything I could help a friend with?'. I told her that I didn't think we were considered friends and her smile got bigger as she said 'I consider everybody a close friend of mine! From those friendly dorks to that witch, Saaya! You're all my very close friends' and I smiled. She asked me if I wanted to join her for ice cream after school and I nodded. Then we went to the park and ate while we got to know more about each other. When I asked her about her about her mom, she just painly smiled saying 'Don't worry about it' and I smiled. She really got through to me" Tora added

"When we first met, I always smiled at her but always ignored her when she tried talking to me. One day she frowned at me and said 'How long are you gonna ignore me?' but I looked up and sighed 'As long as you're gonna annoying' and she laughed 'You say that like I'm gonna stop being me!' and I felt like punching her, she was always so annoying to me! But I always gave her a welcoming smile every time she came to my house with Tora and Rin. She would always smile back and laugh saying 'You're funny!' but I didn't know what was so funny about a smile! But then, later, I realized she was talking about me, personally! Not some stupid smile, she thought I was funny and cheerful. She told me how happy I looked when I talked about music then I told her that music is my life! I sighed and told her that she's probably gonna laugh at my dream of becoming a musician but she frowned staring at me saying 'I would never laugh at a friend's dream. If it's important to you then it's important to me' then her famous smile came back as she laughed. I thought for hours on end, why would she call me a friend!? One day when bullies were picking on me and they stole my school bag. Amu walked up to them and staring at both of them 'You have your own bag, give hers back'. When they asked her what she would do if they didn't then she smiled and said 'Stealing is wrong, no matter how you put it. If you steal anything from there then so help me...!' And a few minutes later, they were both lying on the floor in pain! But she didn't knock any blood outta them because she knew better than that. She gave me back my bag and stared at the boys on the floor bluntly saying 'Stealing is wrong!' and those words were always kept inside my heart. Stealing is wrong, stealing is wrong, stealing is wrong!" Tira grinned "Stealing. Is. Wrong"

"Tora?" I asked

"Oh, right. When we first met, we got along great, we were always so crazy and stupid but we were crazy and stupid together. We were polar opposites! I loved parties and... A SOCIAL LIFE but she loved staying home with friends and/or reading a book. I liked going to the beach, she liked watching the sunset. I liked chicken dinner, she liked chicken flavored rice. I loved eating out at a fancy restraunt, she loved Ramen. I liked a healthy diet, she liked junkfood. But we always went out for walks and we had so many things in common yet... barely anything. For example, I loved stuff animals, so did she. I loved playing guitar, so did she. I loved going out with friends, so did she. I loved sleepovers, so did she. But one day, all of that changed. She nevered smiled and never told me why. She eventually stopped talking to me all together, and then stopped talking to anybody in general. I didn't know what was going on so one day I asked her if she wanted a sleepover, she slightly smiled then frowned saying 'No thanks' so I just tried calling her. She didn't answer... so I desperately tried calling again. And again. And again. And again. But no answer, it went straight to voicemail. Then one day I asked her about it and she told me her mother died. I was in shock but then I got a phone call from my parents saying we had to move out of the house by the next day. I wanted to tell Amu but I couldn't find her in time. Then I moved... and found her once again by tracking down her phone to the school we go to now... Amu's like a sister to me and I don't want anything to change that" Tora painly smiled

"When we met, I was a shy mess! Misori was a witch to me both of the time but Amu saved me then spoke to Misori. Misori was fine from then on out until everytime I mentioned Amu, then... she just snapped and ordered me to do everything around the house. She finally found where Amu is living and she flipped! She nearly went crazy, she rushed to this house as soon as she can! Everytime she even THINKS about Amu, she orders me to do everything! But I'm her maid so I'm used to that kind of treatment from everybody so it doesn't bother me as much as it did before. When he finally got here, I saw Amu coming when I was running out of the house crying. I ran up to her and hugged her crying 'Amu! I've missed you so much!' because Amu was the only one who understood being pushed around by your senpai's! She's the bestest friend I could've ever asked for! She's the one that made Misori so friendly and comfortable around people!" Kazue ran up to Misori and hugged her

"When I first met her, I had a huge crush on her. But she showed no interest in me what-so-ever! So I decided to leave it at that for now but when she came to me for advice instead of Nadeshiko, I felt so... I can't explain it, it's like the love that formed for Amu had grown. Then I met Rima and the love I had for Amu just vanished into thin air. But then Rima was cold to me and mean to me like she was to Amu. I didn't care though, me and Rima used to bicker a lot but then I realized their was no point to all this nonsense! Amu just so happened to be there when I did and she wouldn't stop bugging me about liking Rima. Then I just admitted I had a small crush on her and she hugged me out of joy. She was always so hyper and outgoing but when she met someone new, she went to shy mode. She refused to talk for a little while except when she met Kukai or Tadase, here. He wanted to talk to her and the only thing she could manage to say was 'I don't know you so stop treating me like your buddy' and she walked off. When she met Kukai, she bumped into him in the sidewalk and I just so happened to be there. She dropped all of her stuff and he helped her pick it up saying 'Oh, sorry, you okay?', she nodded and smiled 'Yeah' and she thanked him 'You're nice' he slightly blushed at that comment and she hugged him 'I'm hoping we can be great friends!' which caught him by surprise, he smiled 'sure!' and that began their friendship but their isn't much to say about Amu and me. Amu was always so nice to me and came to me for advice, she was kind, and gentle to everybody and everything. She never treated anybody like she was worthless and always believed that everybody is here for a purpose. She always used to say 'Everything is here because _someone_ needs them' when someone was upset or believed they weren't worth it. But she never realized how much I need her, how much _we_ need her" Nagi slightly smiled

Rima glared at him "Ahem, why were you saying how you had a big crush on her and stuff!?"

"I'm just telling the truth! Plus, it was an elementary school crush! Those things don't last!" Nagi defended

"Fine, fine! Now, Ikuto! You're up!" Rima giggled

Nagi pulled Rima by the waist backing her up from Ikuto "Hmmph"

Ikuto chuckled and pulled Utau closer to him "Funny story, actually, when we first met I teased her all the time because she was so easy to tease. Then I took teasing to a whole new level and she started calling me pervert, it became my new nickname, until I started dating Utau, that is. She was really shy as first and called me a jerk because I kept teasing her so much! One day, I showed up at her house to surprise her, she flipped and went all psycho on me... she kept calling me a pervert and threw pillows at me from left and right telling me to get out. I told her had a nice place but she kicked my shin and it HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT like HECK! My point is, she's a really kind and gentle young lady who isn't afraid to give someone a piece of their mind. She sticks up for her friends at all cost. So... when we first met, I was perverted and was always smirking but Amu calmed me down. She brought out my inner soft side which I didn't even think I had! She turned my smirk into a smile and turned me from perverted to teasing. It was strange how she was always there for me even though she hated me. She told me she hated me more than once but always shows up when I need her most. I always surprise her by going to her house and she's just too nice to kick me out. She brought out my softy side and always tells me I'm funny. I, maybe, liked her a little at first but I consider her a really close friend"

"You're right!" I laughed

Ikuto smiled "I know, she really is-"That _was_ a funny story!" I cut him off and laughed

He sweatdropped "Huh?"

"When I first met Amu, I liked her... a lot. She was kind, sweet, and her head was always in the clouds! She was always daydreaming this or daydreaming that! I got to know her little by little as I started to like her more and more. Yaya and Amu were bestfriends and they did everything together which brought out Amu's sweet girly side. Amu was really caring and funny, she was always there to give a helping hand and even if she can't... you know she wants to do everything she can to help. She will risk her own life over and over again if it means saving her friends from any sort of danger. She loves everybody and considers everyone a close friend of hers. As I got to know her... I, too, considered her a close friend. She was easy to get along with but had this stubborn streak going on. Everytime I learned something about her past, I thought it was cute but then she told me that it wasn't true and whoever told me was lying. I always laughed at her jokes, silly faces, and riddles. She was really fun to hang out with and would put up with anybody to make someone happy. She always cares what your opinion is on any matter and doesn't do it without everyone's approval. She knows when you're lying, whn you don't care, when you're sad, when you're full of pure rage, and when you're happy. She has a way with words that make everybody fell safe. Everybody loves her and she loves everybody! She's really helpful and useful when needed. With everything's she's been through, she's still keeping strong, the only people here who saw Amu cry is Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, and Kukai, SHE DOESN'T EVEN CRY IN FRONT OF UTAU! That's something. She's really happy when her friends are happy even if she isn't happy with what _made_ them happy. She approves of anything that puts a smile on her friend's faces! She always told me that I was waaaayyy too serious and I needed to chill out a bit so I did, and she was right, just let your pain glide away and everyone will be happy!" Kairi smiled "She's really something"

"Yaya's. Not. Happy!" Yaya crossed her arms "That whole story was about you liking Amu! When does the part about you liking meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee come in!?"

"That was before I started dating you. Before I started liking you! I don't have that silly crush on Amu anymore, she's a really close friend" Kairi explained

"Fine! I forgiiiiiiiiiiiive you!" Yaya squealed and ran into Kairi giving him a tight hug

"When me and Amu first met, I had a huge crush on her. I did until a couple months ago when she started dating Kukai. Gotta say, I never thought that relationship would last but you proved me wrong, obviously. I was always the type to ask for someone's help if I needed to hurt someone's feelings, because sometimes I had to... to protect them. Amu saw the light that shined within me when nobody else did, not even myself. She was cold to me at first but she warmed up to me and started to ACTUALLY talk to me. Amu and I used to date in middle school but we ended it, we both felt like we had to. Anyways, I still liked her even when she called things off. I loved her... loved her. But that's over now, I gave up my love for a friend and I would do it ten times over if it means both are happy. So... anyway, I was always the princely type and everytime Amu-chan called me 'prince' I would go bazonkers! Me and Amu have a lot of memories together and if I could relive them all, then I would... the good _and_ the bad... because the good's no good without the bad standing beside it. I'm really happy that Amu's so happy and I'm so relieved that she found someone who she might spend the rest of her life with. I know how much Amu loved Kukai ever since she saw him but I didn't have the gut to tell him anything. I was a coward and a chicken when Amu came along and turned me into who I am today" Tadase smiled

"So... she turned you from a coward and a chicken to a chicken and a coward?" Ikuto asked

Utau growled "BBAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA! SHUT UP!"

"When we met..."We already know how you met, you love monkey!" Yaya shouted "It's so romantic!"

"How is meeting at school... 'romantic'?" I ask, confused

"'CAUSE! 'CAUSE YOU KNEW SHE WAS STRONG THE MOMENT YOU LAID YOUR PERVERTED LITTLE APE!" Rima yelled

I chuckled "Were you talking about Ikuto?"

She nods "Yep"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude" Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets "Not cool!"

"Sorry, man! But a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do" I snickered

"AND WHAT, EXACTLY, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Ikuto yelled, obviously angered. I snickered but then I felt arms around my stomach. Amu was hugging me from behind "Ehhhhhhh! GROUP HUG!" She yelled and everybody obeyed

We group hugged and all laughed together, I noticed Amu looking a little more tense than usual

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

We all group hugged and all laughed together... I looked around, Tsumugu was gone. Ehhhh, did he miss the story telling party!?

x-x-x-x

**No, Amu, no, I do not think he missed the 5 hour story telling party (Soul Eater phrase)**

**Nagihiko: I think they got that**

**Laura: *Yawn* Yeah but it's midnighttttttttttttt! I gotta get some shut eye tonight!**

**Rima: Awwww! Staying up all this time just to write your story for your readers! That's so sweeeeet!**

**Laura: Um, Rima? Did you bump your head during that last chapter**

**Rima: ... Maybe?**

**Nagihiko: Ehh, Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	10. - Tears and pain

_Recap:_

_We all group hugged and all laughed together... I looked around, Tsumugu was gone. Ehhhh, did he miss the story telling party!?_

x-x-x-x

**Things You might need to know:**

**~I used the song Stuttering by Fefe Dobson pretending Amu wrote it**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I continued looking around to see if Tsumugu had wandered off but he didn't... he was just... gone. I looked over at Kukai and he was staring at me intently, then eventually he asked "Something wrong?"

I looked around once more then slowly shook my head "No, nothing"

"I see" Kukai turned his attention to the crowd of people clearly not convinced

Everybody was staring at us intently. I facepalmed "I just got done telling Kukai not to do that"

They all backed away a little saying "Sorry" in unison

Rima ran up to me and hugged me "Amu-chan!"

"?" I looked around and everybody was giggling, including Rima. "Ha, Amu-chii! The look on your face! Priceless!" Yelled Yaya

I frowned "You guys are mean"

All the girls came up and crowded me hugging the living daylights outta me "Ah, ah, ah, g-girls, c-c-can't b-breathe... s-s-s-sorta important t-t-to l-live" I breathe out

Everybody immediately lets go except Rima who was hugging me tighter in an evil little chuckle. I could breathe now... I'm used to it, heeeeeeeeeeee. I looked down at Rima "Ya know, if you wanted to pretend to be one of my friends, you shouldn't have picked the midget"

"Eh?" Rima looked up at me

"Your not Rima" I look up at all my friends and see Rima still behind Nagi "So... which one of you told that touching story?"

"Nagi... I'm scared" THE REAL RIMA hugged Nagi from behind

Nagi patted her head "I promised I won't let anything bad happen to you"

Rima hugged him tighter and whispered "Thank you... Amu, I-I told the story. N-Nobody s-saw her before"

I pushed the fake Rima off of me and kneeled down to her level "Name?"

"Agh, Amu, I can't believe you don't reconize my voice. Have you forgotten me _that_ easily? I looked _everywhere_ for you. I'm not gonna let you get away, not now... not ever! Why'd you leave me, Amu!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? I CARED ABOUT YOU AND YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" She screamed

My jaw dropped "IZUMI!?"

Izumi smiled "So you _do_ remember me! That's _real_ good to hear! Tell me, how many 'friends' have you abandoned!? How many 'friends' have you just left without a second thought!? TELL ME, ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE THEM LIKE YOU LEFT ME AND HOSHIMI!?"

"Hoshimi..." I whispered "No, and I didn't leave you. You betrayed me... you left me, but why are you disguised as Rima?"

"Because it's the only way you'd talk to me" She backed away and crossed her arms. She took off her wig and let her long mid back length hair fall down perfectly. She peeled her pale mask and let her tan skin show "But now that I'm here, are you gonna leave me again?"

"You betrayed me..." I whispered "Their are so many things I will forgive but I just can't take a liar!"

She looked shocked "Liar? Yes! I lied to you! To protect you!"

"PROTECT MY LIFE OR TO PROTECT MY FEELINGS!?" I yelled at her "S-Sorry..."

"To protect you... you... just... you" She took a step back "But it doesn't feel the same anymore, I don't even know you anymore, you feel like a total stranger now"

"If there is one thing I'm good at, it's keeping a friend. But I can't take a liar, for any reason" I turned my head "That's why I like nature, trees, animals, plants... they can't talk back to you... they can't lie, they are perfect" I smiled to myself

"I'm sorry, Amu. I only ever wanted to protect you, I never thought how it would effect you. But, Amu-chan... my brother is waiting in the car... you might wanna talk to him first" She warned me

I froze "Y-Your brother?!"

"Yes, please talk to him, he's worried..." She walked up to me "I know it's too early, you're not ready to face him yet but he needs to know how you're doing, he's just about gone crazy"

"CRAP, I CAN'T!" I fell to me knees "This is bad, I can't do it... it's too soon" I whispered

Izumi knelt down to me "He's never gonna stop until you give him another chance. He knows he messed it up, he knows where he went wrong... he knows every mistake he's ever made... it just wants a second chance"

"That's where he went wrong..." I said then stood up "I can't"

"At least tell him that!" She pleaded "He needs to know! I beg of you, please don't put him through that pain you felt! You couldn't save the people you love, you couldn't protect them! But I'm still trying! You just gave up and refuse to talk to your dad like he's your father! Please! AMU, PLEASE! Ryo deserves to know"

"Ryo... that's his name, almost forgot" I thought for a minute

Izumi sighed "Just please play nice"

I slightly chuckled "He was just a player, he never really cared about me. I'll go talk to him but I'm not gonna garantee I'll 'play nice', got it?"

"Amu...?" Kukai looked at me "What's your history with this Ryo guy?"

"She was his-"I cover Izumi's mouth "Shut up!"

She peels my hand off of her mouth "Amu... I need to tell them! They deserve to know..."

"I-I know, b-but not yet, o-okay?" I stutter and let go of her

"She's my sister" Izumi bluntly put it

Everybody gasped, I slightly smacked her on the back of her head "So where's Hoshimi and Ryo?"

"Are they both your siblings?" Kukai asked me

I shook my head "Ha! No! Hoshimi is Ryo's girlfriend! But she was one of my bestfriends even before she met Ryo"

"EHHHHHHH?!" Utau walked up to me "YOU KNOW RYO!?"

"Ehhhhhhh?" I look at her, confused as heck

"Oh! OH! Amu! Will you sing for me!?" Hoshimi hopped out of the car "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Ryo..." I whisper then look up and smile "Um, in public?"

"OH! Do you have a breakup song!?" Izumi asked, excited

I nodded "Yeah, most of them are from personal experience"

"OH! OH! AMU! Will you sing 'Stuttering'?! PLEASE!? FOR ME!?"

"That one? I-I don't think I'll be able to sing it without choking up on my words..." I looked down "Too many memories are behind that song"

"Amu-chii...! PLEASE!? YOU CAN DO ITTTTTT! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Yaya screamed

"In public... yeah!" Kukai nodded

"Fine!" I clear my throat "Stuttering... um, here it goes" I take a deep breath "Kukai... get my music box"

Kukai runs in the house and brings out my music box, I set it on Stuttering and take another deep breath

_"...Their's a whole lotta things that I will forgive but I just can't take a liar._  
_I was by your side 'till the very end, 'till you pushed me in the fire._  
_I tried to believe you but something is wrong._  
_You won't look in my eyes, tell me, what's going on?_  
_It's you and me against the world!_  
_That's what you said, that's what you said._  
_If you can't be honest with me then I'm afraid this is the end._  
_Hurry up, hurry up!_  
_If you ever really cared about me tell the truth, give it up! _  
_You sound guilty 'cause your stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah, you're stuttering!_  
_Seconds turn into minutes now but you won't give me an answer._  
_You can tell me this, you can tell me that but don't say you don't remember!_  
_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself so don't say I'm crazy, I know very well._  
_It's you and me against the world!_  
_That's what you said, that's what you said._  
_If you can't be honest with me then I'm afraid this is the end._  
_Hurry up, hurry up!_  
_If you ever really cared about me tell the truth, give it up!_  
_You sound guilty 'cause your stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh. _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh. _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah, you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear your so-o-ory now._  
_The-e-e best thing you can do for me is just spit it out!_  
_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear your so-o-ory now._  
_Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse._  
_Hurry up, hurry up!_  
_If you ever really cared about me tell the truth, give it up!_  
_You sound guilty 'cause your stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering! _  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh whoa._  
_Yeah you're stuttering!_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, eh eh eh eh eh eh. Oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Yeah you're stuttering!"_ I kneel on the ground and start choking up

"Amu-chan! You did it without choking up during the song!" Hoshimi commented

"That doesn't mean it wasn't difficult" I blurt out and stand up "Kukai, bring my music box back inside"

He did as he was told and came rushing back out immediately. He hugged my tightly "Amu! You did it!"

"That was a very nice song!" Ryo got out of the car "I forgot you were a famous singer at one point"

I started tearing up "R-Ryo?"

He smiled at me and ran up to me. He gave me a big bear hug "Why'd you run away from home?"

Everybody gasped. Rima crossed her arms and glared at me "You _what_!?"

"I-I... I... I-I, um... I... uhhhhhh..." I started choking up

Ryo looked around "Is Kukai your boyfriend?"

We both slightly blushed. I nodded "Yeah"

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Ryo said sarcastically

"Huh?" I ask "Uh... Ryo..."

"Hm?" He looked back at me "Oh... right, too soon" he whispered and backed away "Sorry..."

I kneel on the ground again as tears start slipping down my face. I cover my mouth to try and prevent any sounds from coming out. I layed on the driveway curled up in a little ball. Kukai picked me up bridal style and puts me down so I'm standing "Amu... it's alright"

"I-uh... uh... I-I! UM... AHHH!" I scream and start crying hysterically into Kukai's chest. He hugs me tighter as a whole bunch of tears start wetting his shirt. I tried covering my mouth again to prevent more noises from coming out but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. He hugged me tightly and rested his chin on my head "It's okay, Amu, let it all out" He started petting my long pink mid back length hair. So I did what he said and removed my hand and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and started crying into his neck "K-Kukai..." I muttered

x-x-x-x

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!? By the way... check out 'Stuttering' by Fefe Dobson! It's a really good song, even though I just wrote it down... you should still look it up! It's amazing!**

**Amu: Yeah yeah! Laura doesn't own Shu-**

**Yaya: Laura-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: Hey that's my line!**

**Laura: GOOD NIGHT, MAH PEOPLES!**

**Yaya: Is that like... a new thing now?**

**Amu: OBVIOUSLY!**

**Laura: Stop acting like that baka cosplay neko (By the way!... Baka: Stupid. Neko: Kitty... or cat... or whatever! Cosplay... it's not a japanese word, you should know what it means. If you don't then look it up!)**


	11. - Charms - part I

_Recap:_

_"I-uh... uh... I-I! UM... AHHH!" I scream and start crying hysterically into Kukai's chest. He hugs me tighter as a whole bunch of tears start wetting his shirt. I tried covering my mouth again to prevent more noises from coming out but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. He hugged me tightly and rested his chin on my head "It's okay, Amu, let it all out" He started petting my long pink mid back length hair. So I did what he said and removed my hand and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and started crying into his neck "K-Kukai..." I muttered_

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I hugged her a little tighter "Amu... it's okay. It's always gonna be okay"

"K-Kukai..." She muttered

I pulled her away from me putting my hands on her shoulder "Amu... look at me. Look at me!"

She lifted up her head slightly and stared at me right in the eyes without responding waiting for me to continue, which I gladly did "Amu! You have to listen to me! I don't know what's going on with you and your background but I know it was rough from what I've seen today! But still! Don't forget who you are! You're that cool and spicy chic that everybody looks up to! You're always happy and cheerful and won't let nobody get you down! You don't let anybody under your skin and it's always been that way! You don't let anybody see you cry and you're so oblivious to things around you. Don't forget that! No matter what happens! Just don't forget who you really are! Do you understand me?"

She nodded and slightly smiled. She wiped her tears and hugged me "Thanks for that"

"Wow, most serious pep talk I've ever heard" Ikuto snickered

Rima chuckled "Yeah, talk about 'tough love'"

Amu giggled "Kukai..."

"Hm?" I continued petting her strawberry colored hair

"You... you told me the good things about me... but... but tell me the bad" She backed away with a serious look. I froze "Huh?" so she crossed her arms "Tell me the bad stuff about me, and my personality. I want to know the cold truth, not some beautiful lie"

I smirked "That's my Amu-chan!" I ruffled her hair

"Let's all take turns saying stuff we don't like about her!" Ikuto suggested

"Only if you do it to all the girls" Amu demanded

They nodded. Utau giggled "Sounds fun!"

"Who's going first?" Rima asked

Amu smiled "Me"

"Okay... Amu... um..." Nagihiko was first "You tend to be bossy sometimes and also let emotions control you... uh, only sometimes though. You... um, tend to keep too many secrets to yourself and refuse to let us help you. We're so close yet you insist on being independent..." he finished

Ikuto started "You have pink hair, you read too many books, you have no social life, you're extremely bossy, you like to argue alot, you keep too many secrets to yourself, you're very agressive when angered and you have fat ancles" He finished

Utau hit him in the stomach "DUDE, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO CHEER HER UP!"

I cleared my throat "Kairi?"

Kairi thought for a minute "You work too hard or everybody around you and refuse to let us help... that's it"

Amu giggled "Thanks... Tadase?"

"Um, when you're in charge, you tend to get carried away and yell at anybody who messes up. You are very competetive and agressive. You are angered quite easily and you read tooooooooooooo maaaaaaaaaaaany booooooooooks!" Tadase complained

"A-Alright" Amu looked unsure of what to say "U-Uh, K-Kukai?"

"Hm? Oh... right, heh" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "You tend it over react and be wayyy too sensitive sometimes, you can be a total drama queen but you don't cry enough. You keep all of your emotions bundled up inside and don't let anybody help you with anything... and um... Amu?"

She looked up at me "Hm?"

"Um... Nagi... Ikuto... Kairi... Tadase..." He counted them all

They all nodded saying "Rima?" "Utau?" or "Yaya? in unison

I knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring at the same time as all the other boys. I opened the box "Will you marry me?"

... their was a long pause, I looked up at Amu, she was staring at me in shock

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

WHAT!? DID HE JUST PURPOSE!?

I heard Kazue whisper "You already know my answer" and then a slight yelp

I heard Utau cry "YES, YES, _YES_!"

I heard Rima "Nagi, of course!"

I heard Yaya yelp in surprise "KAIRI! OH, YES! YES!"

Kukai smiled at me "The only one we're waiting for is you"

I started to cry "Kukai! You jerk! Look what you did! You made your fiance cry!"

"Does that mean yes?!" He asked me excitedly

I playfully hit his chest as he stood back up "Of course, Baka!"

He stood up and put the ring on my finger. I smiled "Kukai, it's beautiful"

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as you" Kukai smiled

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard Utau scream "IT'S SO PRETTY!"

Kazue whispered again "Tadase, I love it"

"Nagi! You know just what I like!" Rima cried

Yaya stayed silent, I looked over and she was kissing Kairi... I smirked and looked back at Kukai who hugged me tightly. I winced and Kukai aparently noticed "What's wrong?"

"Oh... um, nothing" I shyly smile at him

"Amu... I'm not stupid, I know you pretty well by now" He took my arm and lifted up my sleeve. I winced as the cold breeze flowed on my open wounds gently. Kukai looked shocked "Amu... did you...?"

I ripped my arm away "Like I said, it's nothing" I put my sleeve down

I looked around and everybody was staring at us. Izumi stepped in "Amu cuts"

Everybody gasped. Utau ran over to me and hugged me "Why, Amu!?"

"She has ever since she was little. Ever since our parents were barely ever home and her bullies were so bad but our parents never gave her the time for her to tell them" Ryo explained

I held my arm "I did ever since I was little... like he said. It's nothing different, and I always wear long sleeves"

"Is this how you got your lonelyness, anger, and sadness out?" Rima asked me

I looked around and slight nodded. Rima walked up to me angerily and slapped me across the face "BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME!? WHY WOULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM _KUKAI_!? YOU DON'T THINK WE CARE ENOUGH ABOUT YOU THAT YOU THINK YOU NEED TO KEEP SECRETS LIKE THIS FROM US!? YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! I HATE YOU! I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU FOR YOU TO JUST CONTINUE ON DOING THIS!"

I was stunned but I nodded "Baka... you don't think I wanted to tell you sooner?"

"I never thought about it that way" Utau whispered

"I didn't want to do this to myself but-"Amu..." Miki interrupted me

"We're going to have a party to celebrate your engagement!" Ran sneaked up behind Kukai

Kukai looked at her, obviously confused "Um, why're you still here? Didn't you leave?"

"Oh come on! We wouldn't leave like that!" Ran smiled and hugged him tightly "I just couldn't!"

"We?" Kukai asked

"Couldn't?" I asked

Rhythm put his arm around my neck "C'mon, let's go celebrate"

"By the way, where's Su?" I asked

Ran thought for a minute. Utau looked confused "Um, you mean the lady you beat up when you were disguised as Dia?"

I nodded. Miki came back and looked at me, confused "She'll be at the party"

"When's the party?" I ask

"Um... in a couple'a'days" Ran smiled and let go of Kukai

Kukai looked at me "Are you gonna tell Miki, Daichi, Rhythm, and Ran?"

"Tell us what?" Daichi came up behind me

Rima grabbed my wrist "Baka, here, decided not to tell the the biggest secret we'd ever wanna know about her. That's what!" She lifted up my sleeve forefully, I winced "Please stop that" I begged. She shook her head as Miki walked up to me "You've been cutting ever since you were little... I know that much but... I thought you stopped cutting when you met Kukai because he saved you from those bullies. Look, Amu-chan, I've known you ever since you were little... real little, since we were kids but you need to get over this. I know about all of your fears and why you cut in the first place but your mom gave you that bracelet, remember? That should be enough to calm you down"

I looked at my golden bracelet with a whole bunch of charms on it. I slight smiled "Yeah" I played with the charms

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ikuto announced

I looked at him, shocked "Huh? _You_ have an idea? The baka cosplay neko has an idea?! That's a first! Now've I've seen everything!"

He hissed "Ughhh, why don't you tell everybody what every charm on that bracelet is for?"

Miki nodded "That's a good idea"

"What?" I looked up "Alright" I looked back down at my bracelet "The traffic light charm is for when me, Chiyo and my mom were stuck at a red traffic light, our car broke down so we had to pull over. Our car got towed and we were towed with it. When we finally got to where we were going, he had to sneak the car outta there while Chiyo was distracting the guard dog. She loved up to that little guard puppy and called him cute when he was obviously a vicious beast. After we got the car outta the lot, we stopped for icecream and stuffed our face" I slightly giggled

Rima smiled "Good memories always last! Um, what about the heart?"

"Oh... the heart is when me, Chiyo, Mai, Ryo, Izumi, my mom, and my dad were locked in a church because the door shut and it wouldn't open. My dad and my mom were already wearing a tux and a dress because they just came back from my cousin's wedding. I was a brides maid so I was in a dress and so was Izumi, Chiyo and Mai. Ryo was the best man so he was obviously in a tux. Izumi was always the childish one who would yell out who she loved for the whole world to hear... fortunately for her, she didn't like anybody. She yelled out 'IT'S GETTING HOT UP IN HERE' which made us all laugh, then my dad and my mom got bored while they were waiting for someone to get here after they called help. So they decided to get married... once again, and they didn't even divorce but it was just for fun. I was pretending the be the priest while everybody waited. Once I announced 'You may kiss the bride' they kissed and then Izumi jumped up yelling 'YES! YOU MAY HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT LIVES!' which made us laugh more. After we got out, my dad took us all out for frozen yogurt. As soon as we got there, me and Izumi had an eating contest... while everybody else laughed at how funny our faces looked" I explained

Kukai smiled at me "You have a lot of nice memories of your mom, don't you?"

"Yep" I popped the p

He smirked "And the guitar?"

Awkwardness filled the air then I took a deep breath and broke the silence "That one was when me and Izumi were taking guitar lessons that my mom would drive us too twice a week. Me and Izumi would play around with all sorts of guitars they had there and talk about each one. I knew each one by name but I forgot them by now, Izumi quizzed me and I got them all correct, even the trick questions and some she didn't even know. One time I told her what one was called and she immediately got obsessed, she kept climbing to get it since it was on the top shelf. She knocked it down off the shelf but I caught it, she hopped down saying 'thanks' I just smiled at her. She took the guitar outta my hands, my mom came running over and she looked furious saying 'You both are in _SO_ much trouble when we get home!' which made me and Izumi both giggle. The owner of the shop saw us and walked over saying 'Wow, you're a natural! In reward of you saving that guitar, how about I give it to you for free?' and I looked shocked. I didn't want to take it because it's too expensive a gift but he insisted to I took it anyway. Me and Izumi stuffed our faces with cake when we got home. It was a really fun food fight. She accidentally splatter a drip of cake on my new guitar when she was stuffing it in her mouth. We had like 11 cakes. I saw it and immediately wiped it off. I looked over at her 'Hey... um, Izumi, I need a favor to ask of you' and she smiled and asked me what. I immediately picked up a cake and shoved it in her face. She wiped it off of her face and licked the cake off of her fingers. She picked up a cupcake and shoved it in my face on my nose. I obviously looked furious. I grabbed a hand full of cake and through it at her... THUS BEGAN THE GREAT FOOD APOCOLYPSE!" I joked

Kukai snickered "Yeah? Cool, how about-"That's enough!" Ikuto interrupted Kukai "It's getting late, tell us tomorrow"

"Amu...?" I heard a voice behind me, I immediately turn around to see who's there

I blinked "...Who're you?"

"...You forgot me already?" The lady asked in a slight chuckle "Well, it _has_ been 3 months years! It's not like I care that you forgot me but... EHHHH heck with it! I'm..."

x-x-x-x

**EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHO COULD IT BE!? REVIEW AND GIVE ME REQUESTS ON WHO IT SHOULD BE, HER TWIN, HER MOM, HER BEST FRIEND, HER SIBLING, HER **_**BULLY**_**!? GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Ikuto: I don't-**

**Amu: SHUT IT, CAT!**

**Laura: BAKA COSPLAY NEKO!**

**Ikuto: I was just going to say-**

**Yaya: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!**

**Ikuto: Not even for candy?**

**Yaya: ...**

**Amu: xD Laura-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: I OBJECT!**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah? What's your objection?**

**Laura: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA **_**YET**_**!**

**Yaya: The series is over, you won't be able to own it... ever**

**Amu: ... She's right, ya know**

**Ikuto: GOSH**

**Laura: NOT IF I MAKE A SEQUEL!... MOVIE**


	12. - Songs and cops

_Recap:_

_"Amu...?" I heard a voice behind me, I immediately turn around to see who's there_

_I blinked "...Who're you?"_

_"...You forgot me already?" The lady asked in a slight chuckle "Well, it has been 3 months years! It's not like I care that you forgot me but... EHHHH heck with it! I'm..."_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Well?" I asked her. She brushed her long mid back length silver hair out of her face and smiled at me. My jaw dropped "K-Koemi?"

"In the flesh!" She laughed "So... how're you doin' these days?"

"Doin' fine" I responded. Kukai walked up and put an arm around my shoulder "Yeah, if you call depression 'doin' fine' the sure, you're wonderful!" He remarked sarcastically

Koemi examined him from head to toe "Amu... is this guy your boyfriend?"

Kukai shook his head "Nope"

"No... actually, he's my fiance" I smile up at him

"Oh..." Koemi looks around "Aku should be around here somewhere"

"CRAP, WHAT!?" I jump away from her and Kukai "H-He's _here_!?"

"Yep" A girl comes out from behind Koemi "Sup, girl!"

"Mizuki!" I yell and hug her

"Aku hacked your GPS and now knows where you are wherever you go" She whispered in my ear

I rip my phone out of my pocket and throw it on the ground "Crap" I stomped on it many, many... many many many many many times. Koemi pulls me away from my phone "That's enough"

"AKU DESERVES TO DIE!" I yelled, Mizuki pinned me to the ground. She's the strongest girl I've ever met, besides Rima when she gets ticked. I struggled but her emotionless expression didn't change "Amu... Aku deserves serious punishment for what he did to you, I completely agree but we need to be patient!"

"She's right, Amu..." A deep voice came from behind me "And now that I know where you live, you're gonna have to be even more cautious than ever"

I whipped myself around and muttered "Aku..."

He smirked "Awww, Amu, you're pouting! How _adorable_! I haven't seen you pout in _so_ long!"

"AKU! YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" I struggled and pusehd Mizuki off of me. She held my arms behind my back and tripped me making me fall on my back. She rests her foot on my stomach "Amu... I told you to be patient"

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT AKU DESERVES TO DIE!" I spat

"AMAYA!" Koemi yelled "STOP THIS AT ONCE! HOW WOULD AMAYA FEEL!?"

"Am-Amaya?" I choked up "LIKE I CARE! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!"

Izumi started tearing up "A-Amu..."

Aku chuckled "Amu... you're such a-"LET GO OF ME!" I interrupt him and keep yelling at Mizuki

"NO!" Mizuki kept hold onto me

"Amu...?" Hoshimi looked shocked and so did Koemi. I looked over at them all "Hm?"

"Please don't hurt Aku. Well, please, um, do something to get your mind off of Aku... uhh, sing for us again" She pleaded

I pushed Mizuki off of me and got up "What song?!" I asked angerily

She backed up a little "Um... 'Here we go again'! Yeah, um, that one"

"Fine! Kukai!" I yell at him

"Way ahead'a'ya!" He salutes and sets down my music box. I flip it to 'Here we go again'

Aku smirks "Oh, the best song you could pick is that one, girly? I bet'cha I could do better!"

I glared at him "Oh? One little problem with that... you. Can't. SING!"

Everybody except him snickered, he growled "SILENCE! Just sing!"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and everybody immediately shuts up. I press play on the music box and start humming the beat

_"I throw all'a your stuff away._  
_The I clear you outta my head._  
_I tear you outta my heart, and ignore all'a your messages!_  
_I tell everyone we got through!, 'Cause I'm so much better with out you!_  
_But it's just another pretty lie, 'cause I break down everytime you come around!_  
_Oh, oh!_  
_So how did you get here under my skin!?_  
_Swore I'd never let you back in!_  
_Should have known better than tryin' to let ya go!_  
_'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_As hard as I try, I know I can't quit._  
_Something about you is so addictive._  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know!_  
_'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_You never know what you want and you never say what you mean but I start to go insane everytime that you look at me!_  
_You only hear half of what I say, and you're always showin' up too late!_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye but it's not use!_  
_Can't be with or without you!_  
_Oh oh!_  
_So how did you get here under my skin?!_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_  
_Should've known better than tryin' to let you go!_  
_'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_As hard as I try I know I can't quit!_  
_Something about you is so addictive!_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know!_  
_'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_Again! And again! And again! And again! And again! AND AGAIN!_  
_I threw all of his stuff away._  
_Then I cleared him outta my head! And I tore him outta my heart!_  
_Oh oh!_  
_So how did you get here under my skin?!_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_  
_Should've known better than tryin' to let you go! 'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_As hard as I try I know I can't quit!_  
_Something about you is so addictive!_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know!_  
_'Cause here we go go go again!_  
_Here we go again! Here we go again!_  
_Should've known better than tryin' to let you go, 'cause here we go go go again!_  
_Again! Again! And again!"_

I finished singing the song and turned off the music box. I looked over at Aku who was smirking "I almost forgot that you wrote that song about me"

Kukai's jaw dropped "_What_!?"

"So what if I wrote it for you? That was the longest time ago! I'm not breaking down when you're here anymore! Get that through your thick little brain! OR DID YOU LOSE IT WHEN YOU WERE BORN?!" Tears started slipping out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away "Go! Get outta here!"

"Go where?" Aku asked

I glared at him "AWAY!"

Hoshimi put a hand on my shoulder "Why don't you sing 'You're not sorry'?"

"Y-You're not sorry?" I flipped the music box to 'You're not sorry' and pressed play "H-Here we go"

_"All this time I was wasting hopin' you would come around._  
_I've been givin' out chances ever time and all you do is let me down._  
_And it's taken me this long, baby, but I figured you out._  
_And you're thinkin' we'll be fine again but not this time around._  
_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone._  
_This is the last... straw, don't wanna hurt anymore._  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you, baby, like I did... before._  
_You're not sorry! No, no, no, no._  
_Lookin' so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know._  
_Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold._  
_And you got your share of secrets, I'm tired of bein' the last to know._  
_And now you're askin' me to listen 'cause it's worked each time before._  
_But you don't have you call anymore, I won't pick up the phone._  
_This is the last... straw, don't wanna hurt anymore._  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you, baby, like I did... before._  
_You're not sorry! No, no, no, no._  
_You had me fallin' for you, honey, and it never would've gone away... no._  
_You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade._  
_So you don't have you call... anymore! I won't pick up the phone!_  
_This is the last... straw, there's nothing left to beg for!_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you, baby, like I did... before!_  
_You're not sorry! No, no, oh!_  
_You're not sorry! No, no, oh!_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh... oh, no, no"_

I take a deep breath and wipe a forming tear out of my eye "_That_ one was for you"

Aku put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "Oi, Amu! That hurts... I thought I meant more to you than that"

"You did" I cross my arms

Rima growled "Yes... she _did_"

"Not anymore" I scoffed and turned off my music box

"What other songs do you know?" Aku scrunched his eyebrows

"_All_ of the songs she wrote, duhh!" Kukai rolled his eyes

I tried to hold back a laugh, I cleared my throat "Y-Yeah" and I failed terribly, I started cracking up "O-Oh gosh!" I fall to the ground holding my stomach

"What's so funny?" Kukai raised an eyebrow

Rima kneeled to my height "Huh?" I looked up and held up a finger "Wait for what Kukai said to sink in"

She looked around then snorted "Ha! Kukai! You sound like a total moron!"

"Rima!" Nagi went over to Rima. Rima didn't even have to say anything, he glanced at Kukai and smiled "Kukai... I wonder how you made it this far in life..."

Utau was the next one to fall down in laughter "KUKAI, YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID" Kukai defended hysterically

"YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!" Yaya laughed and also fell

Kairi glanced up from his book and at her "You alright?"

Yaya nodded "Wait for it..."

All sounds stopped for a minute then Kairi tried to hold back a snort "Hm?" He covered his mouth and slightly chuckled leaning on my car "Kukai..."

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Kukai scrunched his eyebrows

Kazue walked over to Kairi "Are you feeling well?"

Kairi nodded "W-Wait for it..." He said in between laughs

"Huh?" Kazue blinked, she thought about what Kukai said for a minute then she glanced at Kukai. She turned around with her back facing everybody and let out a slight giggle. That giggle soon turned into a hysterical non-ending laugh! She fell to the floor and laughed like nobodys buisness

Tadase rushed over to her "Kazue... you okay?"

"Wait for iiiiiiiit..." Kazue giggled

Tadase waited a moment then fell on the ground beside Kazue and chuckled slightly, but I could tell he wanted to laugh a lot more than what she did

Ikuto looked around "Where'd Utau go?"

Utau kicked his leg "I'm right here you idiot!" She started laughing again

"What's so funny?" He asked her

She held up a finger "Wait for it"

Ikuto waited for about 5 minutes. Then he waited some more. And more. And more. And more. Finally... Ikuto snorted loudly and covered his mouth afterwards "Kukai, you're an idiot!"

Kukai gave up at this point "Sure"

Hoshimi fell next but she was trying _real_ hard not to laugh. She let out a slight giggle and when everybody looked her, her face flushed and she looked away "What? I'm not laughing"

I snorted "Ha! Liar!"

"WELL HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, WHY NOT TRY TO EACH HIM TO NOT BE SUCH A MORON!?" Hoshimi crossed her arms

Kukai and I both blushed. I cleared my throat "Ahem, he's not my boyfriend... hehhe... he's my fiance"

Kukai threw his arms in the air "OH PLEASE! JUST GET US OUT OF THIS AWKWARD SITUATION! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AGHHH! YOU'RE KILLING ME! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID!? AM I JUST... _THAT_ STUPID!?"

Ryo started cracking up "YOU BIG SUN OF A BUCKET!"

Koemi walked up behind Kukai and slightly snorted "You are, you _really_ are"

"Nadeshiko!" Yaya called out "IF I DON'T MAKE IT... TELL MY CANDY I LOVE THEM!"

Nadeshiko's facial expression didn't change except a small smile curving her lips gently. She nodded and then let out a small giggle "You guys are too much"

"Isn't that why you love us so?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Nadeshiko held back a laugh and nodded "Yes... yes it is"

...I looked up at Izumi "Isn't this funny to you?"

Izumi shrugged "That's not it. I was just wondering how one man can lose so many brain cells all at once"

"What do you mean?" Rima stood up, as did I

Izumi shrugged "Well, um, I think he's broken" She poked Kukai head and he just stood there

"What's he starin' at?" I follow his gaze, the police! "WHY ARE THEY HERE?!"

One tall, strong lookin' man with sunglasses walks up to us "I'm looking for Amu Hinamori"

"Here" I walk out of the crowd. He takes my arm and grabs my other one. He puts my hands behind my back and handcuffs me "Amu Hinamori, you are under arrest"

x-x-x-x

**EWWWWWWWWWWWW, PLOT TWIST! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WHY IS SHE BEING ARRESTED!? HOW WILL EVERYBODY REACT!? WHAT DID SHE DO!? IS IT ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!? THOSE ARE SOME OF THE QUESTIONS THAT'LL BE CONSIDERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Kukai: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: Everybody knows that if I did, Kukai and Amu would've became a couple in the first episode... either that or Nagi and Amu... ehh**


	13. - Apologies and promises

_Recap:_

_...I looked up at Izumi "Isn't this funny to you?"_

_Izumi shrugged "That's not it. I was just wondering how one man can lose so many brain cells all at once"_

_"What do you mean?" Rima stood up, as did I_

_Izumi shrugged "Well, um, I think he's broken" She poked Kukai head and he just stood there_

_"What's he starin' at?" I follow his gaze, the police! "WHY ARE THEY HERE?!"_

_One tall, strong lookin' man with sunglasses walks up to us "I'm looking for Amu Hinamori"_

_"Here" I walk out of the crowd. He takes my arm and grabs my other one. He puts my hands behind my back and handcuffs me "Amu Hinamori, you are under arrest"_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I glared at Kukai "Do _you_ have something to do with this?"

His jaw dropped "Huh!?"

I sweatdropped and looked up at the tall guy's name tag "Oh, so... _Doug_, I'm pretty sure this is all a misunderstanding"

"Yeah, why would you arrest Amu?" Utau walked out of the crowd

"Oh... so you're an aquaintance of this criminal?" A shorter but strong lookin' guy walks up

I scowled "Ya know, their's this new thing called a _name_! Use it..."

Utau backed away cautiously prepared to run "Yeaaah... what about it?"

I looked at the shorter guy's name tag "Trixie, huh?" I snorted "What're you... some sort of mythical fairy here to grant us all magical powers?"

He growled "It's Trixe" **(A/N: BY THE WAY, LONG I! IT'S A LONG I! OKAY!? Like... Bike... the I in Bike... Trixe)**

Doug tightened his grip on my arm "Criminals like you are scum" He spit on the ground as he growled

I raised an eyebrow "Can Trixie hold me instead?"

Doug shoved me onto the ground... STILL HAVE MY HANDS CUFFED! I fell on my stomach lifting my head up so I wouldn't bump it on the ground "DUDE, EASY ON THE CELEBRITY!" I yell as I try to get up

He raises an eyebrow "Celebrity? Oh right... the _singer_" He said it like it was some sort of poison. I huffed "What'da _you_ know?!"

"I happen to be a skilled at my job" Doug commented

I scoffed "If by accusing innocent people of being criminals then yes, you are _very_ skilled at your job"

"Shut it, criminal!" He put his foot on my back

"I HAVE A NAME!" I winced

"Like I'd care what your name is! We don't care about scum!" Trixe yelled

I snorted "Nobody ask for yours either, _Trixie_, but I ended up knowin' it anyway"

Everybody except Trixe snickered... including me and Doug. Doug started pressing his HEEL into my back. I screamed "LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" I flipped myself around and bit his leg making him fall down. I got up "DON'T PUSH IT!"

He got up "You, ma'am... just assulted a cop" He fixed his cap

Utau already picked the lock with her unusually long finger nails. I rubbed my wrist and raised my eyebrow "So?"

He scowled "You get double time in prison"

Utau growled "IT WAS SELF DEFENCE!"

He looked shocked then he glanced at Trixe "Get them both"

"Um, do you think we should run?" Utau said cautiously backing up

I smirked "OH YEAH, AND WE'LL GO ROB A BANK WHILE WE'RE AT IT!"

Utau snickered "Maybe murder on the way?"

"Oh yeah! That's a good idea" I picked a (RANDOM) hat off of the ground and put it on my head. Trixe grabbed at the hat. I smiled and backed away "Oh, sorry, it's can't wear hats... _Trixie_"

Trixe blinked "_It's_?" He started to get angrier "DON'T CALL ME TRIXIE!"

"Oh, _of course_!" Amu remarked sarcastically "How _rude_ of me..."

Everybody snickered except Trixe and Doug. Doug growled "Are we gonna have to take you the easy way or the _hard_ way?"

I stepped front "Ehhh, are you gonna arrest Utau too if I say easy?"

Trixe sighed "Of course! She was an associate with a scum bag! We're not supposed to just let her go! But only her, the rest of you idiots are free to go"

I smirked "Oh, okay then... I pick... ummm... hard!" I grabbed Utau's hand and ran, we were both laughing like crazy. We thought we lost them so we sat down on a bench in the nearest playground laughing our butts off. Utau kept snorting but she was the first to speak "Amu...! Ha, did... did you see the looks... on their faces!? Ha! Priceless! This was fuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

I raised an eyebrow "Um... are you drunk?"

"Ya know... I might be" She said seriously but thought for a minute, she shook her head "Nope, didn't have a drop of beer, wine... everclear! I WANT IT!"

"You're under age" I crossed my arms "So..."

"SO WHAT!? YOU'RE 19! CAN YOU USE YOUR... UM... ehhh I got nothin'" She sighed

I giggled "Ya know... I think you're on to somethin'... yeah, um, their is that place down the street a little ways, wanna go?"

She lit up and nodded "Of course, dummy!" She slapped my over the head "But I'm only 17 and you're wearing heels. You can easily pass as a 21 year old"

"Huh?" I scrunched my eyebrows "Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

She shrugged "That's for you to decide... but right now, who freakin' cares!? Let's just go! Get two bottles! One for me and one for you! I'll wait here! Oh... and um, get Everclear!"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude..." I stared at her with half lidded eyes "You could've just said two bottles of Everclear instead of making it all complicated and stuff!"

"Just go!" She shooed me away

x-x-x-x

**Time Skip: At the... 'place', lol**

I look around and come in, this 21 year old looking guy sees me and smirks. He walks over to me "I'm Satoru, may I help you?"

"I'm Amu! Um, yes, actually... you _can_. I would like to have 2 bottles of Everclear to go" I say casually like I've done this before

He smirks again "Absolutely" He comes back with the bottles and rings 'em up. I sigh "How much?"

"Oh, no, for a beautiful girl like you... it's free" He winked

I felt shivers go down my spine but I simply smiled "Aww, that's sweet of you" I wink back "Maybe we could hang out sometime"

He nodded "Maybe" while he smirked

I just wanted to slap that disgusting smirk of of his face, I only allow IKUTO and IKUTO _only_ TO SMIRK LIKE THAT! I smiled again "I'd like that, but I have to go now. C'ya 'round" I grabbed my bags and my heels clicked as I walked out. I shivered whispering to myself "That creep's disgusting"

I knocked the thought out of my head and headed back towards Utau. She eagerly pounced on my and took the bag outta my hand, she grabbed a bottle and her face lit up "This is bigger than I thought"

"You're only 17, Utau, are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask her, unsure

She eagerly nodded "Yes!" She quickly opened the bottle and looked up at me. I already had mine open, her face fell "How did you open it so fast?"

"Experience" I smiled, she smiled too "Cool" she opened hers and clinked hers into mine "To Everclear!"

I giggled "To Everclear..."

I chugged mine down like it was nothing but felt really dizzy afterwards. She chugged hers down just as fast as I did mine. We both couldn't stop giggling, my phone was ringing off the hook but I was too drunk to notice. Utau grabbed my hand and took off somewhere I didn't know. She was giggling like crazy and, frankly, I couldn't stop either. We went into multiple stores but I snuck into one when she wasn't looking. I stole a gun and some bullets and quickly loaded. I snuck around waiting for somebody to come out. While I was waiting, I grabbed a ski mask and slipped it on, I looked around... hm, no camra's. They eventually came and I hopped up, I held the gun up with a smirk "Gimme all ya money"

They looked shocked "W-What?" It was a girl, her eyes widened "Put that thing down!"

"I SAID, GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY!" I repeated, she looked flustered. "Tell the police and you're dead! Do you understand me!?" I crossed my arms. She nodded, shaking "Y-Yes, of c-course" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes "Ya know, I'm just gonna kill you right now, you're annoying me!" I put silent... whatevers in the gun so it wouldn't make any noise when it shot, I held up the gun and pretending to shoot, she fell to the ground in shock. I started laughing "I'm only a little girl! I wouldn't kill someone!" I took my shoes off "Here's my high heels in a token of my appreciation! Just... don't call the cops or I seriously _will_ come back and hunt you down no matter where you are, 'kay?". She nods nervously "Heh, 'kay" I smiled, satisfied. I headed out trying so hard not to giggle. Utau was out there waiting, I tossed her a ski mask, a gun and some bullets "Load it, we're goin' robbin'"

She caught the gun and the bullets quickly loading the gun, she slipped the mask on, she didn't look the slightest bit shocked, she just had a devious grin on "Right on!" We quickly ran to the closest bank we could. I ran inside first "HANDS UP!"

Everybody turned to me and did as they were told, they all looked shocked. I got annoyed with their stupid expressions "LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL, NOW!"

I kept pointing a gun at them while Utau came in slightly laughing. One girl tried to jump Utau but she turned around and held the gun to the girls head "Try that again and you're dead! LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL LIKE THE GIRL SAID! NO SECOND CHANCES!"

I sighed "NO MERCY!"

She smirked "No mercy, huh? ANYONE WHO MAKES ANY MISTAKES WILL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES!"

They all nervously nodded, we ran out of the building immediately "That outta teach 'em" I smirked. Utau smiled widely "Okay, let's go!" she started laughing all of a sudden "Ha! I-I, hehe, I-I... I drank t-to much" she started getting all dizzy

I laughed "Hehe, i-it was y-your own fault for m-making me buy i-it for you"

"I-" Utau hiccuped "I-I guess you're right"

I hiccuped aswell "I feel t-tireeeed" I sat down on the nearest bench. Utau sat next to me and threw the gun on the ground, it bounced... she stared at it wide eyed "Is that gun even real?"

I smile "Nope!" Popping the 'p'

She giggled "You really know how to act, don't cha?"

"Yep!" I popped the 'p' again

She leaned her head on my shoulder "I'm tired" she yawns. I rest my head on her head and yawn also. I instantly fell asleep

x-x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour later**

I groggily open my eyes to see me laying on the bench by myself. Utau was laying on the sidewalk, I snickered. She woke up and wiped the drool off of the edges of her mouth, me doing the same thing. She gets up irritated "My back hurts"

I rub my head completely ignoring her comment "This is the freakin' mother of all hangovers" I groan. She stands right in front of me "I said... my back hurts!"

I sit up "So?"

"SO?! SO!? YOU PUSHED ME OFF!" She crossed her arms

"Maybe so, but what're you gonna do about it?" I stand up still being taller than her. She huffs "Fine, be that way!"

We both rip offWe see 2 big figures running up to us. Me and Utau... instinctively... start running. We heard faint voices saying 'Hey!' 'Come back!' and stuff... I stop running when I reconize one of the persons voices. I turn around and immediately get trampled on by none other than... ugh, _Kukai_! My eyes widened when I realized he just kissed me. I didn't fall to the ground, he just put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I put my arms around my neck and he pulled away, more aggresively than usual. He looked frustrated and angry "Amu..!"

"Hm?" I looked up into his furious emerald eyes. He was down right angry! "Amu! Have... have you been... drinking!?"

I cover my mouth. Kukai looks at us and the guns on the ground. He looked back at me "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND YOU TURN OUT TO BE HERE, DRINKING!? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"I-I..." I trailed off, I couldn't finish that sentence. Kukai crossed his arms "Well!?"

"Um... well, I... we... um... I, how am I supposed to put this? We used fake guns and ski masks to scare the crap out of people and well... we sort of had 2 bottles of Everclear" I whisper

He lost it, he snapped. He raised his hand and the next minute I was rubbing my cheek where he slapped. He was so frustrated right now "You're under age! And you had... EVERCLEAR!? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

I rubbed my sore cheek "I-I'm sorry..."

"I'M SORRY!? I'M _SORRY_!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON, AMU? YOU REALLY SCARED ME TODAY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT!" He took my hands

"Amu! Hello there!" A voice from behind me spoke

I turned around "Hi... um, Satoru... am I correct?"

He nodded "Yeah, you wanna hang out now?"

"I'm sort of busy with some stuff right now" I sigh

"I completely understand, I'll see you around" He waved to me and walked right passed me

I turned back to Kukai and he looked like he was about to explode "Who was that?"

"Well he was... um-"WHO WAS THAT!?" He clentched his fist

"He was the guy that gave me my... Everclear" I whispered the end

He squeezed my hands so tightly that both of our knuckles turned white "Why...? Why, Amu?"

"I... I..." I trailed off. He squeezed my hands tighter "TELL ME WHY!"

I winced "Ow, Kukai! You're hurting me!"

He loosened his grip and muttered "Sorry..." he completely let go of my hands and hugged me tightly "I was so scared, Amu. Don't run away like that ever again"

"I won't" I reassured him

He squeezed me a little tighter "Promise me,"

I thought for a minute and smiled "On one condition"

"Let's hear it" He loosened his grip on me looking me directly right in the eyes

"Well, only if you promise me to always be my side" A silent tear slipped down my cheek

"I promise" He obviously looked happy that I wanted that

I smiled "I promise"

"Utau!" Ikuto yelled as he caught up

"What!" She yelled at him "Wait, sorry, what?"

"How would you guys like to go on a double date?" Ikuto asked all four of us

x-x-x-x

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, DOUBLE DATES SOUND INTERESTING!**

**Spoiler: Kukai gets angry with Amu for a reaosn that you're not allowed to know yet. He hits her again and he needs some time alone. He is on the edge of ending things with her, what will she do?**

**Disclaimer: -inset accurate disclaimer here-**

**Sign off: GOOD BYE!**


	14. - Advice and Charms prt II

_Recap:_

_He squeezed my hands so tightly that both of our knuckles turned white "Why...? Why, Amu?"_

_"I... I..." I trailed off. He squeezed my hands tighter "TELL ME WHY!"_

_I winced "Ow, Kukai! You're hurting me!"_

_He loosened his grip and muttered "Sorry..." he completely let go of my hands and hugged me tightly "I was so scared, Amu. Don't run away like that ever again"_

_"I won't" I reassured him_

_He squeezed me a little tighter "Promise me,"_

_I thought for a minute and smiled "On one condition"_

_"Let's hear it" He loosened his grip on me looking me directly right in the eyes_

_"Well, only if you promise me to always be my side" A silent tear slipped down my cheek_

_"I promise" He obviously looked happy that I wanted that_

_I smiled "I promise"_

_"Utau!" Ikuto yelled as he caught up_

_"What!" She yelled at him "Wait, sorry, what?"_

_"How would you guys like to go on a double date?" Ikuto asked all four of us_

x-x-x-x

**(A/N: Long recap, I know! But it won't ever be **_**this**_** long ever again, PROMISE!)**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"A... double date?" I asked, questioned

Utau and I both looked at each other and blinked. All of a sudden, we both burst into laughter. We both fell to the floor holding out stomach. Kukai picked me up by my waist and sat me on the bench... Ikuto doing the same thing to Utau. Utau's head fell on my shoulder and she was out like a light sleep talking "Amu, you... boyfriend... maiemoti trial, need... Amu... face... slap..."

I couldn't understand what she was saying, I yawned "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go... a-" I cut myself off , I checked my watch, and slept like a baby resting my head on Utau's.

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: About an hour later**

I woke up and realized I wasn't in the park anymore, I was in a lavander room, I was laying on a dark purple bed with purple walls surrounding me. I blinked as I continued to examine the room, lavander curtains and even the doors were a light purple. Everything was purple, I blinked and mumbled "It hurts my eyes"

I looked around some more and realized I was in dark purple pajama shorts and a light purple tank top. Their were light purple flipflops next to my bed so I just flung my legs over the side of the bed and slipped them on. I lifted my head up and saw a darker purple bed on the other side of the room. Utau was in it. I stood up and my legs got all wobbly so I immediately fell back down on the bed

Utau shifted her position but didn't wake up. I tried standing up again and I got a really bad headache, I got all dizzy but ignored the pain and continued to walk towards Utau's bed. I collapsed on her bed laying on her legs that were, obviously, under the blanket while I wasn't. I must've been heavy but Utau didn't budge, then... that's when I heard snoring. I quickly checked my watch and looked at Utau.

A random girl walked in with a perky smile "I see you're finally awake!"

I looked over ... Ran. I fake smiled at her "Yeah... guess so"

"Well, are you feeling okay!?" She asked eagerly

I layed my back on the bed and sighed "I've been worse..."

"Oh... I see! Well, how about breakfast?" She asked, a little less anxiously

"Maybe..." I thought for a minute "Depends... what's for breakfast?"

"Do you like chocolate chip pancakes?" She smiled

I smiled back "Sure"

"Okay! Great! Wake up your snoring sloth and get a move on!" She pulled my hand so I'm standing up

"Snoring... sloth?" I tried to hold back a laugh "You're so childish!"

"I know!" She squealed "We're going to have _so_ much fun together! We'll be the _best_ of friends! You and me! Together! Nobody could get between us! That's what I want! That's what I want for best friends!"

I started at her with half lidded eyes "Oh? Guess what I want..."

"What!? What!?" She scootched closer to me eager to hear what I have to say

"I want..." I put on that perky smiled she has and then immediately frowned "I want you to get out"

She sighed "Meanie"

"I know!" I mimiced her squeal "O-One question"

"Yes" She smiled "I am"

"Yes? Yes... you are...?" I waited for her to continue

"Yes, I'm the one that changed you, no boys peeked" She nodded

I sighed in relief then glared daggers at her "And just _how_ would you know that I was going to ask that?"

"U-Um... lucky guess?" She rubbed the back of her head

Utau grumbled something in her sleep, I stared at her for a few minutes then turned my attention back towards Ran. She was staring at me intently, I crossed my arms "Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Their is something strange about you..." She pondered over that thought for a minute not coming up with any conclusive answers

I raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"You seem... seem... strange. Every other girl I've met didn't even last in a conversation with me for this long, even though you were being sarcastic most of it. You seem... different than most girls. I don't understand. Why didn't you kick me out already?" She asked, sincerely

I thought for a minute and smiled "Because you're you!"

She smiled widely but then quickly frowned "But that's the problem... isn't it?"

"Problem? Sorry, did you just say _problem_!? Ran... their is absolutely no problem with being yourself, you should always be yourself no matter what other people say. I believe that every body is beautiful in their own little way, if you think being you is a problem... well, what I'm saying it... never change. For me, do it _for me_, you are very beautiful on the inside and out. Who cares if you're hyper and energetic? That's not a problem, the problem is doupt! When you doupt yourself... you'll always lose" I explain

"Lose...? Lose what?" She blinked

"The battle in your head between sanity and insanity... if you doupt yourself then you're sure to lose against yourself... and their isn't anything you can do except believe" I put my hand on hers "Being yourself is most important. Whether you're hyper, shy, or even have anger issues... if you live to laugh and smile... then you'll make others aorund you smile too. Don't you wanna see your family and friends be happy?" I asked, not understanding why she doesn't understand yet

She nodded slowly "Of course I do, no question to it... but what if... what if I become depressed and... and-"

I cut her off by put my hand up telling her to shut up, I smiled at her "You won't... not if you don't want to"

"But-! But what if I do!?"

"You won't..."

"You don't know that! I'm scared!"

"Ran, calm down. I know for a fact you won't become depressed because I was in your situation once"

Ran started breathing evenly "I guess you're right... why-... What's with your charm bracelet?"

"Oh... this ol' thing? Nothing really, do you like it?" I asked, still smiling

"Oh yes! It's beautiful!" She took my wrist and started examining my charms

"Would you like to know about each one?" I asked

She nodded "Oh yes! Please do!"

"Well, I already told you the guitar, traffic light, and the heart, right? Which other ones would you like to know?" I asked as I started slipping off my bracelet

She bit her lip "Oh, right... um, how about the book?" She held up the book charm

"Well, that one was when me, Izumi, Utau, Ryo, and my mom went to the library, she worked there so we didn't have much of a choice but to stay. I was only 6 at the time but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Izumi was 10, Utau was 6, and Ryo... he was 8. I always enjoyed spending time with my mom back then but... it's all over now, I guess. Well, anyways... we were all playing hide and seek. Izumi was counting, I showed Utau the perfect hiding spot that she's sure to win with since she was so tiny. Ryo grabbed my hand and led to a hiding spot that me and him hid for 2 hours. We sat there talking like it was the end of the world, I really enjoyed spending time with him. Mom would always use her lunch break to read us a story, even though she was just babysitting Utau... she still read to her like she was her own. We all appreciated that but then one day I asked why she was wasting her break on us when she could be doing something useful and ya know what she said back?" I smiled

Ran was that perky grin of her plastered across her face "What?"

"She said that she wasn't wasting time if she did something she enjoyed. Then it got me thinking, she really _does_ love us, doesn't she? And when me and Ryo were hiding, we would always talk about mom or dad or... or... anything out of the ordinary. I found this dusty old book where we were hiding and I opened it... it was signed by my father and the title was 'Dear, Amu' so I immediately picked it up but I didn't read it. I hugged it like I was going to die tomorrow. I loved that book and even today... I still didn't read it, it's his last words to me... I'm afraid of what it will say. But just because I found that book... that day was one of the best days of my life. At the end of the day when we were leaving the library, she found me and Ryo first but Ryo ran off. Mom kneeled down to me and smiled saying that she was the luckiest mom on earth, saying that she always did all she can for me and told me that someday... when she's gone... that she'll still be around to help me and protect me just like the old times. But she died a couple months after that in the accident... on my 9th birthday actually. The day was september 9, 1999. I always appreciated what she did for me but when she died... I didn't cry in front of anybody. I just... couldn't bring myself to cry. I just silently left the room and ran to my bed where I cried and nobody saw me... it's not that it would be embarrassing to cry in public, it's just... I couldn't" I explained

Her eyes widened "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be" I smiled at her "It's in the past"

"Yeah, I remember that day" I heard a voice near the door way. I looked up and saw Ryo standing right there "And let's just say... you were quite the 8 yr old"

I slightly giggled "I know"

"You were such a handful!" I heard a voice from behind Ryo then Izumi walks in the room smiling "_Kiddo,_"

"Yeah, you were really somethin'" I laugh at her

Her face turns red "Mhm, and you were really somethin' else"

"Breakfast, anyone?" Ran shot up off the bed

We all nodded sayin' "Yeah" in unison. I dragged Utau by the back of her shirt collar and she fell on the floor. She didn't wake up. I let go off her and went to the bathroom where I filled up a purple bucket with freezing ice cold water. I walked back into the room and poured it on her face. She shot up immediately yelling "I DIDN'T TAKE THE COOKIES!"  
Everybody in the room Laughed at her, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face "Cookies?"

"Oh, sorry, what?" Utau got up and examined her clothes. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with a built in bra, light purple ripped jeans and lavander flipflops. She blinked "Why am I so wet?"

I smirked "Because you're lazy"

"Huh?" She looked confused "Because I'm... lazy?"

"Don't mind her, we were just talking about the time when we went to the library with you and our mom" Izumi smiled

"I was... um, 5... right?" Utau asked

I shook my head "Six" I bluntly put it

"Oh," She laughed nervously "Breakfast, anyone?"

Ran jumped slightly "I made the _best_ breakfast for everyone!"

x-x-x-x

**Ran's POV:**

I stared at Amu intently as she left the room with a small purple bucket, she came back and the bucket was full of water. She dumped it on Utau's face and I couldn't held but snicker. Utau shot up yelling "I DIDN'T EAT THE COOKIES!"

I snickered again. Amu looked just as confused as I did "Cookies?"

"Oh, sorry, what?" Utau got up and examined her clothes. She blinked "Why am I so wet?"

Amu smirked "Because you're lazy"

"Huh?" She asked confused "Because I'm... lazy?"

"Don't mind her, we were just talking about the time when we went to the library with you and our mom" Izumi smiled

"I was... um, 5... right?" Utau asked

Amu shook her head "Six" She bluntly put it

"Oh," Utau laughed nervously "Breakfast, anyone?"

I jumped slightly "I made the _best_ breakfast for everyone!" I continued to sneak glances at Amu whispering "Thanks..."

She looked at me "What?"

"What? I didn't say anything" I smiled crooked hoping she'll buy it

"I see" She eyed me closely "Let's... go downstairs"

We all started walking but Amu pulled me back as everyone else went downstairs including Utau. I looked at Amu "What?"

"You're welcome," She hugged me "That was for both of us"

"I can't believe I'm asking this but do you have any more advice you could give me?" I bit my lip

She smiled "Of course"

x-x-x-x

**I have nothing to say**

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	15. - Dance and misunderstandings

_Recap:_

_I continued to sneak glances at Amu whispering "Thanks..."_

_She looked at me "What?"_

_"What? I didn't say anything" I smiled crooked hoping she'll buy it_

_"I see" She eyed me closely "Let's... go downstairs"_

_We all started walking but Amu pulled me back as everyone else went downstairs including Utau. I looked at Amu "What?"_

_"You're welcome," She hugged me "That was for both of us"_

_"I can't believe I'm asking this but do you have any more advice you could give me?" I bit my lip_

_She smiled "Of course"_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

We sat down on my bed I was laying in, Ran looked excited but didn't really show it... she's... she's showing self control, something we all need to learn someday. She put her hands on mien and slightly squeezed, she hugged me and whispered "I really appreciate this"

"Okay... then, let's start... what would you like advice on?" I ask her before the hug gets weird

She quickly let go of me "Well, their is this guy I like and he's really sweet and caring. We were childhood friends and I developed a crush on him over the years. He is so charming and smart, he's outgoing and friendly to everyone. But every time I see him anymore, I go numb and I don't know how to act! What do I do?"

My eyes widened "Oh, honey," I smile "Just be yourself and everything will be okay. Just... tell him how you feel and if he rejects you then so be it, but at least you'll know how he feels"

"Right! I get what you're saying! I'll never know unless I try!" Her face lit up

"Exactly," I pet her on the head "Anything else you need advice for?"

"Um, well... I'm a total kluts, overly energetic, I'm obsessed with pink and I'm a total girly girl. But their is so much that I want to do and I want to accomplish. I want to be dancer, I wanna be on stage, I wanna be a star! But only one problem... I have stage fright! What do I do!?" She was getting desperate

"Ran," I started "The world is full of disappointments. Never give up, go out of stage and see what you can do! If you don't then you'll always be afraid, face your fears! It's okay to mess up! Mess up all you want! It'll only get better from there on out! You just have to believe in yourself"

Her eyes widened "It's... it's okay to mess up?" She smirked "Then show me a couple dance moves"

My eyes also widened "But I can't! I can't dance!"

"But, _honey_, it's okay to mess up! Just show me what you got!" She shot up off the bed and pulled my hands. I got up aswell getting ready to dance but when she let her guard down, I made a run for it. I ran downstairs with Ran chasing me. Everybody looked as us confused as I yelled "NO! I CAN'T!"

"BUT IT'S OKAY TO MESS UP! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID!? I JUST WANNA SEE IF YOU CAN! YOU WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY!" Ran tried to encourage me

I went on one side of a table while Ran was on the other. "NO! I CAN'T DANCE!" I yelled at her

"PLEASE, AMU! JUST TRY!" Ran yelled back

"I CAN'T DANCE! JUST ACCEPT IT! I SUCK AT DANCING!" I furrowed my eyebrows "DON'T MAKE ME!"

Everybody's eyes widened as they saw me jump on the table and jump over Ran landing perfectly on the floor behind Ran and just... ran! Kukai grabbed my arm before I could get away "Amu? Dance?"

Ran grabbed a hold of my arm "DANCE! PLEASE!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW AND I DON'T WANT TO LEARN EITHER!" I struggled

She pulled my arm and let go causing me to trip and fall on the floor, she tackled me holding my arms so I wont be able to get away "Amu... please dance! It doesn't have to be perfect. Heck with that, it doesn't even have to be _good_! I just want some encouragement!"

"It's _not _encouragement when you're making someone do something they don't want to do" I corrected her

"You have nothing to lose! Please, Amu! Or else I'll tell everybody what happened to Kukai's-"FINE! I'LL DANCE!" I interrupted her

Kukai looked at me confused "My what?"

"It's not important... _anymore_" Ran smirked at me as I got up

"Kukai... get my music box" I sigh. He leaves and everybody stares at me intently. I glare at Ran "I _hate_ you"

"I know!" She smiled

Kukai came running in with my music box. I put on a random beat and took a deep breath as I pressed play "Here goes nothin'"

I stretch and then wait 'till the beat comes on. Once I heard the beat, it just flowed through me. I danced and danced and I couldn't help it! **(A/N: If you're wondering how she danced, then look up Eat you up by BoA)**

The song finally ended and I hit the stop button as soon as I could. Everybody stared at me, Kukai's eyes widened as he whispered "Unbelievable"

I slightly smiled at him "See? I knew I couldn't dance" I picked up the music box and set it on the counter. Rima accidentally (on purpose) bumped the music box and made it turn onto the same song. As soon as I heard the music, I started to dance again. I glared at her and quickly turned the music box off "Enough!"

"Oh," She smirked "No. Only _I_ say when it's enough"

"What?" I crossed my arms. She shrugged "Just as it sounds"

She pushed the play button, I pushed stop, she pushed play, I pushed stop, she pushed play, I pushed stop. It goes on lie that for about 5 minutes then she quickly grabs the music box off the table and presses play. I couldn't get to it in time and automatically started dancing.

I danced that same dance again except, I added some jumps here and there. I whipped my head to the side and back letting my hair loose. I moved my hips to the beat and danced like there was no tomorrow. All boy eyes darted to my bare stomach because my arms were in the air and my shirt slid up (Except Kairi, of course). I could tell all of the girls were yelling at their boyfriends to quit it except me of course. Yaya was too busy stuffing her face with candy but even _her_ eyes widened when she saw me dance

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Amu and Rima were agruing whether or not she should dance again. She was the best dancer I knew and I highly doupt she practiced those moves before, she was just so talented! Was their anything she _couldn't_ pull off!? She could do... just about... anything!

She and Rima were still arguing until Rima pulled the music box off the table and pressed play before Amu could get to it. Amu automatically started dancing. She danced to the same song again but this time, she added some jumps here and there. She whipped her head to the side and back letting her hair loose. She moved her hips to the beat perfectly in sync dancing like there was no tomorrow. Once her arms went up in the air, all eyes darted to her bare stomach. Except girls, of course. Kairi was too busy in his book to even notice the noise. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I have the best girlfriend in the world. I couldn't ask for anyone better, she's all I need.

All the girls were yelling at their boyfriends to quit staring like perverted apes except Amu, she seemed to be enjoying my attention because when she was half way through the dance. She danced over to me casually and pulled me in with her. I danced with her and picked her up by the waist slightly spinning her around. I pulled her down just enough for our foreheads to touch and she slipped out of my grip and we continued to dance. I didn't know I could dance like this, heck, I didn't even know I could dance!

The song ended and I went back to the table "Dancing... aggghhh! You should have pulled Nagi in! He's the dancer!"

Rima glared at Kukai "Like I'd let her take Nagi away!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind dancing with Amu..." Nagi started but quickly finished when he noticed Rima was glaring at him "Well, as friends! Of course!"

Rima slightly sighed in relief

"Huh!?" I looked around, confused "I don't understand, are you two dancing or not!?"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Actually, I wouldn't mind dancing wih Amu..." Nagi started, I stiffined, but Nagi quickly finished when he noticed Rima was glaring at him "Well, as friends! Of course!"

Me and Rima both slightly sighed in relief

"Huh!?" Kukai looked around, confused "I don't understand, are you two dancing or not!?"

I slightly blushed then looked up at Nagi "Sure, why not?"

"Okay..." Nagi walked over to me

"What song?" Yaya asked, excited

Nagi and I both smiled at each other and answered "Surprise us" In unison

When I realized that Yaya put on 'Tell me something I don't know' I just wanted to jump out of my skin. I quickly pulled Nagi into a dance which he learned quite easily. We danced side by side until the end of the song when he pulled me close to him and dipped me. I slightly giggled and got up stretching "You're a pretty good dancer, Amu" he complimented me

I smiled at him "And you're not so bad yourself" I slightly flick his nose and walk over to the fridge to get some pop. **(A/N: In this I nearly wrote poo instead of pop, lol)**

"Thanks" He smiled back at me as he went back and put his arm around Rima

I go over to Kukai and pull out a piece of paper from my bag. I write 'One, two, down the street. Turn left, second house to the right, walk in, and run upstairs' on the paper and leave it there with a pen. I run over to the couch and put my shoes on. I look over at Kukai and he was reading the paper "Hey... Amu. What's this for?"

"Um, nothing. Just stupid directions for a stupid thing in a stupid house down the stupid street that I have a stupid meeting or whatever to go to tomorrow" I quickly tie both of my shoes, grab my bag and put it on the kitchen table

"Why're shu shayi 'stupid' sho much?" Yaya asked me with a mouth full of food

"I don't know, it's not like I can control the stupid thing, if it comes out of my stupid mouth then so be it but you really shouldn't talk with a stupid mouth full of food" I cross my arms

Rima looks at me funny "What did she say?"

"She said 'Why're you saying 'stupid' so much?" I explained

"What directions for what thing in what house down the street that you have a what meeting?" Kukai asked me clearing it up

"Just some thing..." I wave it off grabbing the directions "Heh, gotta go"

"You going to that house now?" Rima asked me "I wanna tag along"

"Me too!" Utau squealed "I wanna know where you go everyday!"

"No," I bluntly put it "It's personal, please stop being such a pest"

Utau blinks "P-Pest?"

"Ha," Rima snickered "She called you a pest!"

"I was talking to both of you" I glared as the doorbell rang, I sighed "I'll get it"

I lazily walked over to the door but smiled as soon as I opened it. My face fell when I realized it was _Yuki_. He smiled as soon as he saw me, he quickly high fived me. Kukai hollared, "WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?"

"NOBODY IMPORTANT!" I sigh. Ya see, Yuki has been giving me piano lessons. I don't want Kukai to know because I want to surprise him. He always comes to my house and it annoys the heck outta me. I go to his house twice a week, every wednessday and saturday when I have my days off from work. He is a really sweet guy but... he can be a bit annoying sometimes. But he's an amazing musician nonetheless.

"Hey, are you coming over tomorrow?" He whispered to me

"I told you not to come here" I whispered back "Yes, I'm going tomorrow, now go away"

I hear footsteps coming and I quickly shut the door in Yuki's face. The footsteps get closer "Who was it?"

"Uh..." I turn around to be face to face with... Ikuto!? "Ikuto... what're you doing here anyway?"

He looked confused "What'da ya mean? You invited me here"

"No, I mean... what're you doing _here_? In my personal space" I push him a little

"Oh," He shrugs "Dunno. But who was that guy I saw?"

Kukai's head popped around the corner "Guy?"

"Yeah, Amu was talking to a guy that came to the door and is refusing to tell us who it was" Ikuto explained

I facepalmed "You make it sound like I'm cheating on him"

"Well aren't you?" He asked me

"NO!" I slapped the back of his head. Hard.

He rubbed his head "Ow! Gosh dude! If you don't want me making assumtions then tell me who the freakin' guy was!"

"What did he look like?" Kukai asked Ikuto... I whisper to myself "I'm right here, you could've asked me"

Ikuto thought for a minute "Well, he had dark red eyes that showed lust for Amu..."

I blushed "NO THEY DIDN'T!"

"You've been cheating on me?" Kukai was taken aback "How could you?"

"I HAVE NOT! I'VE BEEN TAKING LESSONS FROM HIM! AND THEY DID NOT SHOW LUST! IKUTO'S JUST MAKING IT SOUND WEIRD! HE HAD DARK RED EYES, AND LIGHT PURPLE HAIR! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! AND IT'S ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!" I crossed my arms

"So you _haven't_ been cheating on me..." Kukai sighed in relief

"Kukai... why _would_ I? I have no reason to. I told you before that I love you I thought you would have more trust in me than that... I _thought_ you would trust me" I opened the door and Yuki's standing right there

"Amu?" He asked, surprised

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?" I crossed my arms

"Are you coming?" He asked, again, quite surprised

"I-..." I trailed off

"So... you _have_ been cheating on Kukai" Ikuto crossed his arms

Kukai growled "Care to explain?" He glared at Yuki

x-x-x-x

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, EWWWWWWWWWW, still have nothing to say**

**Kukai: LAURA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Amu: Yeah!**


	16. - Jelousy, surprises, and music

_Recap:_

_"You've been cheating on me?" Kukai was taken aback "How could you?"_

_"I HAVE NOT! I'VE BEEN TAKING LESSONS FROM HIM! AND THEY DID NOT SHOW LUST! IKUTO'S JUST MAKING IT SOUND WEIRD! HE HAD DARK RED EYES, AND LIGHT PURPLE HAIR! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! AND IT'S ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!" I crossed my arms_

_"So you __**haven't**__ been cheating on me..." Kukai sighed in relief_

_"Kukai... why would I? I have no reason to. I told you before that I love you I thought you would have more trust in me than that... I thought you would trust me" I opened the door and Yuki's standing right there_

_"Amu?" He asked, surprised_

_"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?" I crossed my arms_

_"Are you coming?" He asked, again, quite surprised_

_"I-..." I trailed off_

_"So... you have been cheating on Kukai" Ikuto crossed his arms_

_Kukai growled "Care to explain?" He glared at Yuki_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"I-I can completely explain" I stuttered "It's not what it looks like, ya know.. it doesn't even _look_ like I was cheating on you. You really _should_ have more faith in me, Kukai! I wasn't cheating on you! He-... he was just giving me..."

"I was giving her piano lessons" Yuki grins obviously ignoring Kukai glaring daggers at him "I really must be going now. Amu, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there" I sigh as I head into the kitchen coming right back out with my bag "We walking or driving?"

"It's just down the street, and I didn't bring my car. We can walk, that's completely okay with me" He smiled

I nodded "Great! It's about to rain and we have to walk there with both of us wearing summer shirts! Yippe!" I roll my eyes sarcastically

"Wow! Sarcasm! That's orginal!" Yuki also rolls his eyes as he pulls my arm "We have so much to catch up on, a little rain never hurt anybody"

"You're right" I smile at him, he takes my hand and walks away. I wave to Kukai "Bye! I'll be back before supper!"

I could tell he was still glaring daggers at Yuki but he smiled at me and waved "Okay! I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you get back!"

Yuki dragged me faster as we kept walking. We finally got out of sight and he stopped walking. I stopped aswell and turned around to face him "What's wrong?"

"Ha," He chuckled "I can't blame him for being over protective and thinking that you were cheating on him. You really _are_ a special girl. He's one lucky man, I have to admit that I liked you. You were always so sweet and generous, but you're taken so I guess their's not much I can do anymore"

My head practically blew up in my face as my cheeks turned really red "Th-Thanks"

He continued walking alongisde me and we finally made it, he opened the door for me. I thanked him and walked inside. My jaw dropped "Did this get bigger the past 3 weeks?"

"I got it remodeled, I'm moving out so I thought that... maybe... um, I could give it to you" He smiled at me

I whipped mysef around and stared at him "You _what_!?"

"I'm moving out of the country, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Unfortunately, I'm taking the piano with me, I promised a very important someone that everytime I looked at it, it would remind me of her. I promise her that I would never give it away, it means more to me than life" He gazed at the piano

I smiled "Don't be"

"What?" He looked at me

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, I don't need it anyway. If you have to take the piano then do! Don't explain to me why you have to, a promise is a promise. I should know... I promised a very important someone that I'd never take things for granted" I gazed at him in amazement

He grinned "I remember when I told you that. I can't believe you remember that from all those years ago... just when we were kids"

"You're my very best friend, I wouldn't forget that. But I can't believe I ran into you all these years later. Look, now.. I know you like me but I just don't feel the same way. It wasn't much of a confession and this isn't much of a rejection but you will always hold a very special place inside my heart... understand?" I took a few steps closer to him

"Of course" He put his hands on my shoulders "I'm moving to-"Don't tell me where you're moving. Maybe we could meet up again... someday" I sighed

He smiled "Maybe..."

"Is this going to be our last lesson?" I asked him, sincere

"Fortunately, no" He looked down and took his hands off my shoulders

"Cool!" I grinned. I gave him a thumbs up and a small wink "'_Never_ take things for granted'... yeah, ya see... that's why I can't accept this house. If I did then I would just be taking advantage of you, you're a dear friend of mine and I just... I can't accept this"

He frowned but then grinned "I said that, didn't I? Well, I just thought that whenever you come into this house, it would remind me of you. At least let me give you my ride"

"...your motorcycle? You still have it!?" I furrowed my eyebrows "Doesn't that cost _more_ than the house!?"

"Nah, it was nothin'! Please! I beg of you! Take it!" He pleaded

I held out my hand, he put the keys in it "I'll give you a couple riding lessons if you don't mind"

"I don't mind" I shook my head

"Cool, let's get to the piano lesson"

"Yeah..." I gazed at him while he went over to the piano seat

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: An hour later**

"That concludes today's piano lesson. I'll be leaving in a month so come _everyday_ until I leave so we can catch up on the days you missed" He explained

"And the motorcycle lessons" I smiled

He smiled back "Yeah... you have to get goin' now or you're gonna worry your little boyfriend"

"Um, about that... he's not my boyfriend..." I sighed

"He _what_?" He raised an eyebrow "You're not dating? You're actually _single_?"

"No, actually... he's my fiance" I bit my lip

"What? Oh, good to hear" He turned away from me and closed the piano not even glancing at me a second time "Ya know, you should really get goin'"

"Yeah, I know" I turned around and put my hand on the door knob "But... I really _am_ gonna miss you. You were my dear friend... my bestfriend... my _first_ friend. I'm gonna miss you when you're gone but... I'm not gonna cry over it. You always said that I looked prettier when I smiled than when I cried. You always said that you want to see me happy. You _always_ said that whenever I'm happy, you're happy"

I could tell he was speechless, so... satisfied, I opened the door and left closing it behind me. I hopped on my new motorcycle and put the key in the ignition putting on my helmet. I turned the key and quickly pulled out of the driveway. I quickly pulled in my driveway and parked it turning it off whispering to myself "I can't believe I already know how to use this thing"

Kukai came running out "Amu!..."

I looked over at him and the expression on his face was priceless. I took off my helmet and pulled the key out of the ignition. He walked over to me "Nice ride! Where'd you get it!? Wait..." He stiffined "_Yuki_ gave it to you, didn't he?" he said his name like it was some sort of poison

I rolled my eyes "Ya know, you _thought_ I was cheating on you. I wasn't so you could at least not say his name like it's some sort of disease"

"Yeah, right! Like that day's ever gonna come" Ikuto walked out "Kukai... you ready to show her your surprise?- Where'd you get the motorcycle"

"Yuki gave it to me" I said bluntly putting the helmet on the bike and putting the keys in my pocket "He's leaving in a month so he gave this to me to remember him by. I'm going over there everyday for the next month, if you don't mind. He's gonna give me more piano lessons and... motorcycle lessons"

Kukai seemed to relax a bit "That's a relief. Anyway, come inside, your present is ready inside"

He took my hand and led me inside as I took Ikuto's hand so he got dragged inside with me. I looked around and saw this huge cover on something that looked like a grill "Eu, what's that?" I asked, a bit excited

"_That_, my friend, is your surprise" Rima smirked "We all helped pick it out but Kukai was the one that payed for it"

"Awww" Utau smiled "Look at your face! You're just so adorable!"

I turned around "Kukai... I'm moving out"

Everybody stopped talking and just stared. It was awkward for a couple minutes until Kukai furrowed his eyebrows together "Liar"

"Who is she to lie?" Yaya asked, concerned "If she's moving out, let her"

"No! I can't allow it!" Utau broke down "EH! So... I guess this is goodbye"

I turned around and looked at Utau who weeped by my feet "Funny. I thought that Kukai would be the first to break down"

Kukai hugged me from behind "She can't allow it. I _won't_ allow it"

"Kukaiiiiii..." I breathed out "I-"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I was interrupted by Utau's annoying yelps

"Well, Kukai... the thing is-"WAHH, AMU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"I just wanted to say-"AMU! YOU POOR GIRL! I'LL BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

"Kukai, I want you to know-"AMUUUU-" I felt a tick on my forehead then glared down at Utau "I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"You're not?" Utau got up, wiped her tears, and I clearly saw the grin that appeared on her face "Yay"

"Okay... it was a joke but... Kukai?" I turned around to him

He raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

"Well... hypothetically, what would you do if I moved out...?" I asked him

"Uh," He looked confused at the sudden question "But-"Out of the country" I interrupted

He looked even more confused now "Follow you, of course"

"But you can't afford a plain ticket" I cross my arms

"I'd drive" He leaned in closer to my face

"But your car broke down"

"I'd steal your motorcycle"

"But I took it with me"

"I'd take a taxi"

"But you can't afford one"

"This _is_ hypothetically speaking, right? You didn't steal my money?" He asked, confused

"Of course it's only hypothetically speaking!" I fumed "I wouldn't do that until _after_ we got married, dummy!"

Everybody snickered. Kukai sighed "Then I'd walk"

"You'd really do that for me?" I gazed into his eyes

He gazed back into mine "Of course. I'd walk until the end of the earth if it meant seeing you for only a minute"

"Kukai..." Their was a long pause before I spoke again "I... mehhhhhhhhh, just wanna open my surprise"

"Way to ruin the mood" Kukai grumbled. I glared at him "BUT YOU GOT IT FOR _ME_, RIGHT!?"

"I got two for you" He smirked "You didn't forget what today is, did you?"

I thought for a minute "Crap, it's our 10 month anniversary, isn't it?"

"I knew you wouldn't forget" His smirk turned into a grin "I got you two presents"

"I WANNA OPEN THEM ALREADY!" I pouted

He smiled at my reaction "Here goes nothin'..." He mutters as he walks over to the big grill lookin' thing. He gestured for me to come over "You gonna open it or stand there admiring me all day?"

My face flushed "I-I wasn't admiring y-you!"

"Sure..." Ikuto smirked

"Baka cosplay neko" I huff at him and then walk over towards Kukai but I heard Ikuto saying "Baka... cosplay... neko?"

Utau smirked at his reaction "Yeah, she's called you that for the longest time, I'm surprised you haven't noticed"

Kukai smiled and took my hand as I walked over "Here it is"

I pulled the cover off immediately "Kukai-"Do you like it?"

"I've always wanted my own piano" I whispered in aw. I sat down on the bench next to it and opened up the board to the piano keys. I didn't play anything, I just sat there in amazement

"Well?" Rima came over to me "You gonna play or not?"

"Yeah," Tadase started "I haven't heard you play the piano in the longest time!"

Everybody stared at him, including me "Y-You heard me?"

"Um, well, heh. I sort of followed you when you went over to Yuki's house" He rubbed the back of his head

I shook it off "Fine, what do you want me to play?"

"Um... how about 'Glad you came' by 'The wanted'?" Kairi suggested

"Huh?" I looked at Kairi, confused "You listen to _music_?"

"Duh!" Yaya rolled her eyes "He's actually a very good singer!"

"Okay, then! Kairi sings the song while I play it" I smirk

Kairi's face turned red "I've only ever sung in front of Yaya before"

"Yeah, and now, you're gonna sing in front of all of us. Suck it up and be a man," I furrowed my eyebrows "You big sissy"

"Fine," Kairi started "But you're going to have to do me a favor in return"

"Whatever, just sing!" Yaya pushed Kairi towards the piano

I started to play while Kairi started to sing, he was a _really_ good singer. I wish it could stay like that forever, but I guess... everything has to come to end... sooner or later

x-x-x-x

**OH! OH! Amu's being dramatic! EUUUUUUU! YAY!**

**Ikuto: Whatever, Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: Baka cosplay neko**

**Ikuto: *tick on forehead* Stop calling me that**

**Laura: Make me *sticks tongue out at him***


	17. - Gifts and Applauds

_Recap:_

_"Huh?" I looked at Kairi, confused "You listen to __**music**__?"_

_"Duh!" Yaya rolled her eyes "He's actually a very good singer!"_

_"Okay, then! Kairi sings the song while I play it" I smirk_

_Kairi's face turned red "I've only ever sung in front of Yaya before"_

_"Yeah, and now, you're gonna sing in front of all of us. Suck it up and be a man," I furrowed my eyebrows "You big sissy"_

_"Fine," Kairi started "But you're going to have to do me a favor in return"_

_"Whatever, just sing!" Yaya pushed Kairi towards the piano_

_I started to play while Kairi started to sing, he was a __**really**__ good singer. I wish it could stay like that forever, but I guess... everything has to come to end... sooner or later_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I ended the song and Kairi stopped singing. I immediately got up and hugged Kairi, his face flushed. He hugged back, I let go and saw the creeping blush on his face "You play _really_ good"

"You sing _really_ good" I mimiced him

"Thanks" He muttered

"Yeah, Amu! I didn't hear you mess up _once_!" Kazue smiled widely

"Yeah but it's not a big deal. I've been taking these lessons for 3 years" I sighed "It's no wonder that I'm good but... I'll _really_ miss Yuki! He's been my friend since kindergarten"

Kukai put a hand on my shoulder "Cheer up. You look like a zombie sulking over spilled brains"

I looked up a him "_What_?" I wasn't mad, I was confused

"Nothing... it's... um..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly

"Oh... it's no use crying over spilled milk" I nodded "I got it"

His face lit up "You actually understood that?"

I nodded "I think I known you long enough to figure you out by now"

"YOU'VE BEEN TAKING PIANO LESSONS FOR _THREE_ YEARS!?" Utau's jaw dropped "NO FAIR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Dunno" I shrugged

She fumed "BAKA!"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow "It's _just_ piano lessons. Wait... Kukai, what's my other present?"

"Oh... right" He picked up a small box from the floor and handed to me

I growled "If this a prank, I'mma kill you"

"I-It isn't" He backed away a little, scared. I took a sudden step forwards to scare him then stepped back right away. And it was effective, he hid behind the couch. I chuckled then untied to ribbon to the small box. I opened it and a... PUPPY jumped out at me. I fell backwards "Aww, she's so cute"

"It's a _he_ by the way" Kukai climbed out from behind the couch "You've always talked about wanting a dog so here ya go"

"Wow," I furrowed my eyebrows "Buddy"

"Buddy?" Kukai tilted his head

"Yeah, that's his name. Well, Buddy jr. I had a puppy when I was little named Buddy that looked exactly like him. But unfortunately, Buddy got hit by a car. I've never had another dog since. But that's alright, I felt lonely most of the time but I had my computer to keep my company. It felt like everybody important to me, got up and left at one point. My dad abandoned me, my mom died, my friend died, my _dog_ died. It's like... I don't... I don't wanna be alone anymore" I sat up and crouched over hugging my knees "Be alone is way more hurtful than pain"

"Don't worry, Amu. You're not alone anymore" Kukai sat down next to me and put his arm around me

"But you don't understand! I _am_ alone! I've always been alone! Just because you're here doesn't mean I'm not alone! I care about you a lot but it's not the same! Do you _really_ understand the feeling of being left alone in your house when you were _five_!? And they aren't ever gonna come back!? DO YOU _REALLY_ UNDERSTAND THAT FEELING OF LOSING SO MANY PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU!? THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS TRY TO SHUT PEOPLE OUT! I FIGURED THAT IF I NEVER HAD ANYBODY THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYBODY TO LOSE! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!?" I shot up and put Buddy on the couch

"Amu..." Kukai muttered, he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets but didn't approach me "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry, huh? You're _sorry_!? You didn't answer my question!" I growled

He sighed "That's because you don't want it answered"

Utau furrowed her eyebrows "ENOUGH!"

Everybody stopped and stared at her. She turned on the music box to a song she wrote and started singing **(A:/N: It's a pokemon theme song but I'm not gonna put the word 'Pokemon' in it at all. Btw, I **_**used**_** to watch pokemon, don't get me mixed in with pokemon nerds. Even though I love anime and I'm, indeed, a nerd. And still sort of like Pokemon, whatever!)**

_"Sometimes it's hard to know which way you're supposed to go._  
_But deep inside you know you're strong, if you follow your heart you can't be wrong._  
_Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny._  
_But when you find the path that's true, you'll know thats the one for you._  
_Stand up (Stand up!) for what is right._  
_Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight!_  
_Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life!_  
_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun, we will win the battle!_  
_Woo-hoo! The time is now, the game's begun. Together we will fight as one!_  
_Each of us, in our own way can make this world a better place!_  
_Stand up (Stand up!) for what is right._  
_Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight!_  
_Hold on! (Hold on!) Friends for life!_  
_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun, we will win the battle!_  
_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, you will find the courage and the strength to carry on._  
_And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay. 'Cause your friends are there for you, reachin' out to pull you through._  
_Stand up (Stand up!) for what is right._  
_Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight!_  
_Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life!_  
_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun, we will win the battle!"_

She smiled at me, I groaned "You could've told me that instead of singing it"

"Sure, but where's the fun in that?" She shrugged

"Maybe it's not supposed to be _fun_!" I spat "You guys don't understand, I was stupid for thinking you do"

"Maybe we don't understand..." Koemi walked up to me "And we might never understand exactly how you feel. But we don't know unless you tell us"

"Yeah... I think you just summed up Utau's song for me... thanks" I muttered

Utau smiled "That's fine"

"But it... was... encouraging" I whispered as I awkwardly played with the buttons of my jacket's sleeve

"Really?" Her face lit up "That's so great to hear"

"HEY!" Kukai yelled really loudly. I jumped out of fear off the couch and looked at him. I glanced at Ikuto and he was on the table hissing "Don't do that"

I snickered "You're are truly an idiot"

"What? You gonna hit me now?!" He jumped off of the table and came towards me

I rolled my eyes "And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" I sat back down and turned my attention back towards Kukai ignoring the hissing Ikuto "What?"

"Wanna sing a duet?" He handed me a piece of paper. I look it and my eyes widened "You actually wrote a song... and it's... _good_!"

"Really!?" He smiled furiously "You can play the piano _and_ sing, can't you?"

"I wouldn't be famous if I couldn't" I crossed my arms and walked towards the piano. Buddy followed me and jumped up on the stool sitting next to me. I patted his head and started to play the piano

[Kukai: -]  
_It's always hard_  
_When the journey begins_

[Amu: -]  
_Hard to find your way_  
_Hard to make amends_

[Kukai: -]  
_But their's nothing you can't do_

[Both: -]  
_'Cause you've the power inside of you_

[Kukai: -]  
_It's never easy_  
_To make a choice_

[Amu: -]  
_To keep things inside_  
_Or raise your voice_

[Kukai: -]  
_But for everyone_  
_Their comes a time_

[Both: -]  
_When the light inside you begins to shine!_  
_It's not always right or wrong!_  
_As long as your spirit's strong!_  
_It's not always win or lose!_  
_It's the road you choose._  
_The answer's within._  
_It's not always black and white_  
_But your heart always knows what's right_  
_But let the journey begin_

[Kukai: -]  
_So many choices_  
_How do we know?_

[Amu: -]  
_So many places_  
_Where do we go?_

[Kukai: -]  
_What should I say?_

[Amu: -]  
_What should I do?_

[Both: -]  
_Still, we're together... me and you._  
_It's not always right or wrong!_  
_As long as your spirit's strong!_  
_It's not always win or lose_  
_It's the road you choose._  
_The answer's within._  
_It's not always black and white_  
_But your heart always knows what's right_  
_But let the journey begin._  
_Their's nothing you can't do._  
_You got the power inside of you._  
_It's not always right or wrong._  
_As long as your spirit's strong._  
_It's not always win or lose_  
_It's the road you choose_  
_The answer's within._  
_It's not always black and white_  
_But your heart always knows what's right_  
_But let the journey begin_

I ended and everybody applauded.. I looked around and Buddy was jumping on me... "Aw, so adorable"

Kukai put a hand on my shoulder "Doesn't that make you feel better?"

I stand up and nod "Yeah, that was great. Hey, I have a song too, that's a duet... um, you wanna hear it?"

"Sure!" Kukai gave me a thumbs up

x-x-x-x

**Yaya: Laura-chii is off today**

**Amu: Yeah, so I wrote the story, hope you like it**

**Ikuto: Man, give me that, I'm gonna change Ikuto/Utto to Amuto/Ikutamu **_**(A/N: LOL, I JUST MADE UP IKUTAMU ON THE SPOT, LIKE 'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?' HA! I'M LAUGHING SO HARD!)**_

**Kukai: Don't you dare! *takes computer away from Ikuto***

**Amu: Baka cosplay neko**

**Ikuto: So... is that a permenant nick name?**

**Amu: As far as the eye can see, yes**

**Yaya: I can feel myself losing brain cells just by talking to you two**

**Amu: Good, I mean.. it's not like you had that much brain cells to spare in the first place**

**Ikuto *snickers* Ha, you had that comin'**

**Kukai: *sticks tongue out at Ikuto* Laura-chan doesnt own Shugo Chara... neither does Amu since she wrote this chapter**


	18. - Ideas and preperations

_Recap:_

_I ended and everybody applauded.. I looked around and Buddy was jumping on me... "Aw, so adorable"_

_Kukai put a hand on my shoulder "Doesn't that make you feel better?"_

_I stand up and nod "Yeah, that was great. Hey, I have a song too, that's a duet... um, you wanna hear it?"_

_"Sure!" Kukai gave me a thumbs up_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"O-Okay" I looked down at the ground and pulled two pieces of paper out of my pocket. I gave one to him, he looked shocked as he read over it. I grumbled as I put my piece on the piano. Kukai eventually put his hand on my head signaling me that he was done "Let's hear it"

I sat at the bench and Buddy jumped on me. I pushed him off gently and he just sat down next to me wagging his tail. I took a deep breath and started to play

[Kukai: -] 17  
_Once in a lifetime means their's no second chance._  
_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_

[Amu: -] 17  
_Make it last forever._  
_And never give it back_

[Kukai: -]  
_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at_

[Both: -] 12  
_Because this moment's really all we have_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday of our lives_

[Amu: -]  
_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

[Both: -]  
_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday_

[Both: -]  
_From right now gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

[Amu: -]  
_Take my hand_

[Kukai: -]  
_Together we will celebrate_

[Amu: -]  
_Oh, celebrate_

[Both: -]  
_Oh, everyday_

[Amu: -]  
_They say that you should follow_

[Kukai: -]  
_And chase down what you dream_

[Amu: -]  
_But if you get lsot and lose yourself_

[Kukai: -]  
_What does it really mean?_

[Amu: -]  
_No matter where we're going_

[Kukai: -]  
_Oh yeah, it starts from where we are_

[Amu: -]  
_Their's more to life_

[Both: -]  
_When we listen to our hearts._  
_And because of you, I've got the strength to start._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_Everday of our lives wanna find you there_

[Amu: -]  
_Wanna hold on tight_

[Both: -]  
_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith_  
_Everyday!_

[Kukai: -]  
_From right now_

[Both: -]  
_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud!_  
_Take my hand!_

[Amu: -]  
_Together_

[Both: -]  
_We will celebrate!_

[Amu: -]  
_Oh, everyday!_

[Kukai: -]  
_We're taking it back, we're doing it here... together_

[Amu: -]  
_It's better like that and stronger now than ever_

[Kukai: -]  
_We're not gonna lose_

[Both: -]  
_'Cause we get to choose that's how it's gonna be_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday of our lives_

[Amu: -]  
_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

[Kukai: -]  
_Gonna run while we're young_

[Both: -]  
_And keep the faith._  
_Keep the faith!_  
_Everyday of our lives wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight!_  
_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith!_  
_Everyday from right now gonna use our voices to scream out loud!_

[Kukai: -]  
_Take my hand!_  
_Together we will..._

[Both: -]  
_...Celebrate!_  
_Everyday!_

[Amu: -]  
_Everyday!_  
_Everyday!_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday!_

[Amu: -]  
_Everyday!_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday!_

[Amu: -]  
_Everyday!_

[Kukai: -]  
_Everyday!_  
_Everyday!_

[Both: -]  
_Everyday_  
_Everday_

[Amu: -]  
_Everyday..._

Kukai looked shocked but then his expression softened "Oh, wow"

"Well?" I ask, nervously

"Um... did you really write that?" He asked me

I kept getting more and more nervous everytime he spoke "Yeah... was it bad?"

"Well, um..." he rubbed the back of his neck "If I didn't like it I wouldn't have continued singing"

My face lit up "Really!?"

"Yeah! That was amazing!" He grinned "It's the best song I've ever heard... which reminds me..."

I put my hand up "Hold on, I almost forgot to give you your present"

He immediately shut up. I took out the keys to my motorcycle and handed them to him "It's yours"

"_What_!?" He gasped and took the keys "Okay, that settles it, you're the best girlfriend _ever_!"

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows "_Lucky_..."

I put my head up proud "I know"

"You're so full of yourself" Rima giggled "Hey... guys. Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sorry, I forgot to buy a bathing suit" I closed up the piano and went into the kitchen, Buddy followed me "I also have to buy puppy food for Buddy... mehh, sorry, I'm busy today"

Rima shrugged "No problem, how about we go to my amusement park tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," I thought for a minute "I almost forgot that your family runs amusement parks"

"Amu..." Kukai called my name

"Hm?" I looked up at him

He sighed as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the bathroom "You still have Everclear breath"

"So what!?" I grumble

"So what?" He reapted "So what? So... what are you going to do!? I happened to have an invitation for you to go to Rin's night party and we're not invited but you can't go if you look like... this"

I whipped myself around and pushed him out of the bathroom bonking his head on the wall and grumbled, "Jerk"

"Dude," I let out a sigh of satisfaction "Stay out"

I immediately closed the door, I brushed my teeth and garggled "Done," I walked out "Utau's turn"

"But _I'm_ not going to that party!" Utau complained as she stuck her tongue out at me

"If I have to feel like crap while garggling that crap tasting mouth wash then SO DO YOU!" I pulled her arm and pushed her in closing and locking the door behind me so she couldn't get out until she did it. I heard her groan "Fine"

"As for the rest of you... ehhh, just... hang out. I'm going to get ready for the party" I sigh "It's 7 and it starts at 9"

"Cool," Kukai started "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped "Later!"

I ran upstairs but I heard Kukai mutter "Witch"

x-x-x-x

**Hey! I update **_**really**_** earlier because... well... because I have nothing else to do. I have too much time to spare watching anime's and writing stories. I'm homeschooled, 3 hours of school each day, wednessday's off, and stuff... IT'S JUST... I SPEND ALL THIS TIME THINKING OF IDEA'S FOR STORIES WHILE I'M WATCHING ANIME! Then it hits me, and idea that you're probably gonna hate so I thought 'Hey, at least they love me **_**now**_**"**

**Kukai: That was such an emotional story but...**

**Ikuto: Less talky, more typey**

**Amu: What they mean is... erm, Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Laura: PEACE OUT!**


	19. - Doomed and realizations

_Recap:_

_"As for the rest of you... ehhh, just... hang out. I'm going to get ready for the party" I sigh "It's 7 and it starts at 9"_

_"Cool," Kukai started "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"_

_"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped "Later!"_

_I ran upstairs but I heard Kukai mutter "Witch"_

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: a couple minutes later, I finished changing**

**Amu's POV:**

I examined myself from head to toe. I had on a tan mini skirt, a sleeveless light pink top with ruffled on the bottom, I wore my light pink flats and a tan headband which was useless since I put my hair up in a ponytail but it looked good. I put on my tan half sleeved mini jacket, I put it on and jogged downstairs. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag still doing my own thing. I look up and _everybody_ is staring, I hear a whistle then I realized it was Ikuto who was being hissed at by Utau as we speak.

"Wow..." Kukai's eyes widened "You look..."

"Sexy" Ikuto finished earning a hard slap on the arm by Utau. Utau crossed her arms "Pervert"

My face flushed "R-Right, I... um, I'm gonna... go to Rin's party at 8:30. But in the meantime, I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" I put my bag over my shoulder "UTAU! YOU'RE COMING!"

She quickly yelped and ran towards the front door. Kukai raised an eyebrow "Wait!"

I turned back towards him "Hm?"

"Catch" He threw the motorcycle keys at me, I caught them "But this is yours"

"Yeah? Well I'm giving it back, didn't Yuki give it to you? I thought he was special" He crossed his arms "Now, leave before I change my mind"

I nodded "Right, later!" I ran out of the house follow Utau

I hopped on the motorcycle "Wanna ride on the seat or step on the pegs?"

"Pegs" She asked bluntly "Wait, can't _I_ drive?"

"No," I thought for a minute "I don't trust you with... _any_ vehicles that I'm riding in"

She pouted "Jerk"

"Yeah, yeah, get on the pegs before I leave without you" I said tossing her a helment and putting mine on. "Fine" She clicked her helmet and got on the pegs. I put the key into the ignition turning it on and pulling out of the driveway

Once we arrived, I parked the motorcycle. I took off my helmet and shoved the keys in my pocket. Utau still felt light headed for a moment, I helped her get off as she took off the helmet and put it on the bike. I turned around and headed inside. I, almost immediately, recieved whistles and whispers among the lines of 'Sexy' or 'Go hook with _that_ one'

Then I looked at Utau and she was wearing a bit of a longer lavander mini skirt, light purple tank, and dark purple high heel boots that go right above her calves. She let her long hair loose without her pigtails. In other words, they were whistling at both of us

We walked into the pet store and Utau immediately almost passed out. She ran over to the adorable puppies while I picked out the puppy food I needed. I walked up to the cashier and put the food on the table. I reached in my bag and I pulled out my wallet. The guy at the counter put a hand on mine "Don't worry about. For a beautiful lady such as yourself, it's on the house"

"I can't allow that, it's not right. What about all those people who look ugly... such as yourself? They don't get anywhere in life just because of their looks, that's not fair" I pull out the money and handed to him

To my surprise, he laughed "I _would_ be insulted if I didn't find you funny, I'm Jay"

"Funny?" I stared at him with half lidded eyes "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," He popped the p "You strike me as the type of girl who puts ones needs before her own... I find that... ironic"

"Ironic? Ironic how?" I cross my arms

"Well, ugly people wanna be you but it seems like you wanna be ugly so it would all be fair. Ya know, I believe that nobody knows the true meaning of 'ugly'. Ugly means that you are cruel and cold to people, not just your looks. Like I always say, never judge a book by it's cover" He winked

I felt shivers go up and down my spine "Cool,"

"Hey, Amu, can you dance for these puppies? They need to be cheered up and you're the best dancer I know besides Nagi but he's not here" Utau asked me

"Hold on," I put my finger up at Jay "Why would I dance for _puppies_? Why should I even dance in front of you? I only danced like that because Rima was being a jerk. Although, when I danced with Nagi, it wasn't _that_ bad"

"Ew, you like Nagi?" She shot up and eyed me "You like Nagi"

It was more of a statement, I blushed "No I don't"

"Yeah, you can't. He's dating Rima and Kukai would be soooooooo jealous" She smirked "So... do you _really_ love Kukai?"

"Yeah"

"How much?"

"W-What do you mean? Nagi isn't my type and Kukai bought me a freakin' puppy! Who wouldn't love him!? I love him as far as the eye can see, I gave him my freakin' MOTORCYCLE!" I whisper yelled

She crossed her arms "But he loved you so much that he wanted you to keep it for... poor little ol'-"Yuki!" I interrupted her as Yuki walked in the store

She mumbled to herself "For poor little ol' Yuki"

"Greetings" Yuki bowed politely "I take it you're buying food for Buddy"

"Yeah... hey, how do you know about him?" I furrowed my eyebrows "Did Kukai tell you?"

"No, I was there... you just didn't notice me. He's a lucky man" He nodded

Utau pulled me away from Yuki and whispered into my ear "I don't like him"

Yuki cleared his throat "I understand that you don't like me but I will always try my best, please don't hate me"

I sweatdropped "You whisper loudly"

Utau smacked my head "Then sing for the gosh dang puppies!"

"Fine! I'll sing! I just wont _dance_ in public!" I smacked her head back "I guess it's the best I can do"

"Sing... 'Battle frontier'!" Utau suggested

"Battle frontier? Really?" I sigh "Fine"

_"It's a battle, win or lose._  
_It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose._  
_You got the right stuff so make your mind up._  
_You find the courage inside of you._  
_If you're strong, you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive, it's the battle frontier._  
_Be the best you can be and find your destiny._  
_It's the master plan, the power's in your hand._  
_You've got the stength to win it, stay in it, if you're smart you can take 'em all!_  
_If you're strong, you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive, it's the battle frontier._  
_Be the best you can be and find your destiny._  
_It's the master plan, the power's in your hand!"_

The song ended "Okay, can we leave now?"

Jay cleared his throat "Wow, would you mind singing another song?"

"Another?" I blinked "Wait, so you actually like my singing?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" He winked

I sighed "Fine..."

"Ew, pick 'Avanced challange'!" Utau squealed

"What's up with you and battle songs? Why did I even write these songs?" I sweatdrop "Whatever"

I kneel down back to the puppies and take a deep breath

_"Every trainer has a choice to listen to that voice inside, inside._  
_I know the battle may be long._  
_Winners may have come and gone._  
_I will carry on._  
_Yeah, this dream will last forever._  
_This dream will never die._  
_We will rise to meet the challenge every time._  
_Yeah, this dream keeps us together._  
_This shows that you and I, will be the best that the world's ever seen._  
_Because we will always follow this dream._  
_And now the battle has begun._  
_It's far too late to run and hide._  
_And though the one's I face are strong, I'll leap into this fight head-on._  
_I will carry on._  
_Yeah, this dream will last forever._  
_This dream will never die._  
_We will rise to meet the challenge every time._  
_Yeah, this dream will never sever._  
_It's carry us up high._  
_Straight up into the sky like a beam._  
_Because we'll never give up on this dream._  
_And though the faces I face are strong, I'll leap into this fight head-on._  
_I will carry on._  
_Yeah, this dream will last forever._  
_This dream will never die._  
_We will rise up to meet the challenge ever time._  
_Yeah, this dream keeps us together._  
_This shows that you and I, will be the best that the world's ever seen._  
_Because we will always follow this dream."_

I get up "Done, can we go _now_?"

"No! One more and _then_ we can go!" Utau begged

"But last time you said that it was one more!" I complained

She pouted "Pwease?"

"Oh shut it" I glare at her "_One_ more time and I will _not_ do it again, understand?"

"Yes! Sing 'Unbeatable'!" Utau grinned, I sweatdropped "This is the third song..."

I took a deep breath and started sining

_"Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable._  
_Walking down this endless highway with nothing but my friends beside me._  
_We'll never give it, we'll never rest, advanced battle is the ulitmate test._  
_From the earth to land, the sea and sky, they can never win but they sure can try._  
_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable._  
_Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm undefeatable._  
_From the stars and the ancient past, they come to play but they never last._  
_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm un beatable._  
_Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm un defeatable._  
_You think you'll win but soon you'll see, you may beat some but you can't beat me._  
_I'm undefeatable._  
_Their's a feeling deep inside me and it's always there to guide me._  
_It's in my heart and in my soul, leading me to the ultimate goal._  
_You can try your best, this might be fun._  
_You'll go down to defeat before you've begun._  
_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable._  
_Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm undefeatable._  
_Every move, each attack you choose, you think you can win but you'll always lose._  
_Oh-oh-oh, I'm unbeatable."_

I took a deep breath and grabbed my puppy food "We're leaving, _now_"

"You're no fun" Utau whined

"Did I say I was?" I glared at her "Let's go"

"_Did I say I was?_" She mocked me "Fine"

So we left, Utau carried the puppy food home saying she'd walk because 'she doesn't trust me with her life' whatever that means. I made it and parked the motorcycle. I shoved the keys in my pocket, and took off the helmet putting it on the bike. I sigh as I get off and walk towards the house, I see the ladder that leads to the roof so I climbed it. I knocked down the ladder afterwards so nobody could follow me up here. I turned around and it was quiet except birds chirping and landing on the roof.

I swung my feet over the edge of the roof so I was sitting on the edge. A blue bird landed on my leg, I pet it and it chirped. I faintly smiled as the bird hopped onto my finger "Aww"

I keep hearing voices down there, I looked down and Kukai was staring at me "How'd you get up there?"

"I climbed, how else?" Something pushed me off the roof. I landed on my feet but stumbled a little bit, Kukai quickly came to my side "Are you hurt?"

I fell to the ground, he kneeled by my side keeping my head up facing him "What happened?"

"Some... something pushed... me" I coughed. I looked up and saw a shadowy figure. I stood up and stared a the figure slowly disappeared. Kukai put a hand on my shoulder "You okay?"

"Did anybody else see that?" I pushed Kukai's hand off my shoulder

"I didn't see anything" Ran furrowed her eyebrows "Are you feeling okay?"

Kukai slightly smiled "See what?"

I waved him off "No, nothing"

"Alright, whatever you say..." He was clearly not convinced

I cocked my head to the side "Huh?"

"ALRIGHT!" Utau clapped her hands together "Let's go back inside"

I looked behind me "Utau... when did you get here?"

"Just now" She shrugged

"Whatever" I groaned "I have... um"

"YOUR PARTY!" She remembered "Ugh, you better leave, it's 8:45"

"I had to leave at 8:30! Meh! Bye!" I wave to them

"Let's go" Rin came up and pulled me towards her house

x-x-x-x

**HEY!**

**Utau: She doesn't own the series**

**Rin: And hopefully, she never will**

**Laura: Jerks**


	20. - Incidents and accidents

Recap:  
I looked behind me "Utau... when did you get here?"

"Just now" She shrugged

"Whatever" I groaned "I have... um"

"YOUR PARTY!" She remembered "Ugh, you better leave, it's 8:45"

"I had to leave at 8:30! Meh! Bye!" I wave to them

"Let's go" Rin came up and pulled me towards her house

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

**Time skip: 5 minutes later. She pulled me inside her house, it's already started**

Rin pulls me upstairs to her ... heated ... roof and smiled at me "Make yourself at home. Later" She waved to me and ran down the stairs.

I looked around and walked over to the railing, I turned my back towards it resting my elbows on it looking up to the sky. I heard faint footsteps but I didn't mind, I just looked up at the sky, not a care in the world.

I heard a slight chuckle, I looked up and it was that 'Jay' guy from before. He smiled "The sky sure is beautiful, isn't it?

"So what? You gonna laugh at me now?" I turn my back towards him leaning on the railing and looking at all the houses down there

"Why would I-"Because everyone has, they say it doesn't suit my character. They laugh at me because sometimes I act girly when everybody knows me as the 'Cool & Spicy' Amu Hinamori. But in reality, I'm different than what people think I came. People just come to conclusions without getting to know the person inside... it makes me sick, but I don't know why. So I came to the conclusion that you were like all the rest" I interrupted him and sighed

"Don't assume that I'll laugh at you when you don't know me," He started. He walked over to me and leaned on the railing next to me "I think it's cute"

"Cute?" I raised an eyebrow "You're funny"

"Amu..." Jay started, I looked at him confused "Hm?"

He looked back at me with a slight smirk "How about I go get you some punch to calm your nerves?"

"Fine," I looked back down at the city lights "Go ahead"

"Be right back" He winked at me and left

I whispered to myself "Why do I have the feeling he's gonna get me drunk?"

"I don't know, probably because he is" I heard a voice, I turned around and saw Yuki "I'd rather be alone right now"

"What would Kukai say about this?" He crossed his arms

"Dude, don't bring Kukai into this, it's not like I'm gonna cheat on him"

"That may be true but-"No buts, get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore" I interrupted him and crossed my arms aswell

"Whatever," He growled

"_Whatever,_" I mimiced him "Just leave"

And with that, he left. I leaned back ont he railing looking at the sky like I did before. I looked back at the door but Jay was blocking my view. He handed me blue liquid in a cup and he had one of his own. I took it "What is this? I thought punch was supposed to be red"

"Eh, I think it's blue cool aid" He chuckled. I faintly blushed and gushed down the drink "More"

"Pushy, eh?" He took the cup

I raised my eye brow "Are you canadian?"

He shrugged "No, I'm from florida, I recently moved here"

"Then what's with the accent?" I asked but I noticed he already went and came back with the same blue liquid as before. I chugged it down "More"

"Okay" He left and came back with 3. I took all three and gushed them all down "More"

"This is bad for you" He raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want... more" I hiccuped

He furrowed his eyebrows "Whatever" He ran out and came back with 7. I took them all and chugged them down "M...More"

"How can you drink this much?" He sweatdropped then smirked "I think I might have some fun with this"

"I'm... really bored" I hiccuped again as I looked up at the sky. He leaned in and whispered into my ear "Then let's have some fun"

I didn't know where he was going with this until he kissed me, my eyes widened and he pulled back smirking "Let's go some place a little more privet"

"N-...No" I slap his hand off my waist "I should... get home now... it's getting l-...late"

"Then allow me to drive you home" He kissed my cheek

"No thanks" Rin came up "I'll drive her home"

"Tha-... thanks, R-Rin" I put a hand on her shoulder "Let's go"

The ride home was quiet until she pulled into the driveway. She parked it but kept the doors locked. She sat there for a minut then took a deep breath and spoke, "I saw that"

I put my head down whispering "I'm sorry"

"You were brave and resistant" She continues

I looked up at her and she continued "I'm proud"

"Proud?" I look down "I don't know the meaning of the word. How can you be proud of what happened?"

"It wasn't your fault, you were drunk and he was a pervert. Don't beat yourself up over it. I won't tell anybody but someday... I expect you to" She folded her hands on her lap

"I know" I sighed "But it's just so frustrating. How can you be proud of what happened? You were proud that I resisted the urge to fall for him? Is that it? Nothing's going on, he was just a jerk"

"I know... he's my ex boyfriend" She closed her eyes for a few minutes then spoke up again "Let's get inside, it's going to rain soon"

"Whatever," I huff and get out of the car. I walked over to the ladder and climbed in "I'm gonna hang out on the roof for a few minutes"

"It's gonna rain soon" She warned

I sighed "I know"

"Whatever you want" She smiled at me and walked inside. I proceeded to climb the ladder and layed down on the roof. Just at that moment, it began to rain, I didn't mind. It started pouring, I was soaking... I didn't mind. It was getting in my eyes and ears and messing up my hair, I didn't mind.

I layed thinking about how I was going to tell Kukai that someone kissed me. Was that considered cheating? I don't know, but... how was I going to tell him? How _am_ I going to tell him?

My phone rang, I opened it up "Hello?"

"Hello, _Amu_, how're you feeling? You left the party pretty early" Came a male's voice

"Is this _Jay_?" I asked, annoyed

"Nope, _this_ is your secret admirer" I could practically hear him smirk on the other side "I see you"

"_What_!?" I yell into the phone. I close my eyes for a couple seconds then open them, Kukai was standing right there "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head "No, nothing to worry about" I continue you talking into the phone "Where?"

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast, it's a _secret_" He whispered that last word

I sighed "Name?"

"Just call me your secret admirer" He commands

"Sure,"" I roll my eyes "I have to go now"

"Bye," he hangs up and I do the same. Kukai helps me up "You're soaked..." He points out bluntly with no emotion whatsoever

I stare at him for a minute "Yeah, thanks" I mutter

"It's raining..." He looks up to the sky

"Yeah, thanks"

"If we went inside, it would be a lot dryer"

"Yeah... thanks"

"Let's go" He climbs down the ladder. He reaches the ground and looked up at me "You coming?"

"Yeah" I purse my lips then climb down. I reach the bottom and immediately run in the house. Everybody stares at me, Rin looked down "Are you going to tell them?"

"I can't... tell them, not now" I looked up "Not... not ever"

"I expect you to tell him one day" Rin reminded me "You have to"

"No... I don't" I say bluntly "I don't ever... need to. It would... only hurt people, including... myself. Do you want people... to get hurt like... I did today?"

Ikuto cleared his throat "Why you back so early?"

"..." Silence filled the air

"Someone kissed Amu today" Rin put it "But she pushed him off and immediately went home"

Kukai _just_ came in the house and looked around "What's going on here?"

Yaya jumped up off the stool "Someone-" I covered her mouth "You...idiot!"

"_What_?" Utau gasped "Was it Jay?"

I nodded "Ye-... Yeah"

"Awww, Amu! You poor thing! You're soaking! You should go change, you're soaked! Jay was a jerk, I don't ever wanna see his stupid face ever again!" Utau huffed and crossed her arms

"Yeah, yeah. Apparently he knows where I live..." I trail off

"_WHAT_!?" Utau gasped "NO! NO-NO! HOW IS...WHAT!?"

"I have a secret admirer and when he called, I was on the roof. He said he could see me, but he could only see me if he followed me, he won't even freakin' tell me his name" I sighed

"Secret?" Utau blinked

"Amirer?" Kukai growled "Go take a shower"

"Fine" I huff. I run upstairs to the shower "What's _his_ problem?"

x-x-x-x

**KUKAI DOESN'T KNOW YET**

**Kukai: Correction... I have to pretend not to know**

**Amu: This isn't part of the story, you don't know in the story**

**Kukai: It's **_**your**_** fault for cheating on me**

**Amu: CORRECTION! It's Jay's fault!**

**Jay: Please don't bring me into this**

**Laura: Whatever! I don't own any a dis**

**Kukai, Amu, and Jay: SHUT UP**


	21. - Trips and messages

_Recap:_

_"Yeah, yeah. Apparently he knows where I live..." I trail off_

_"__**WHAT**__!?" Utau gasped "NO! NO-NO! HOW IS...WHAT!?"_

_"I have a secret admirer and when he called, I was on the roof. He said he could see me, but he could only see me if he followed me, he won't even freakin' tell me his name" I sighed_

_"Secret?" Utau blinked_

_"__**Amirer**__?" Kukai growled "Go take a shower"_

_"Fine" I huff. I run upstairs to the shower "What's __**his**__ problem?"_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I just got out of the shower and put on a baggy sweatshirt with shorts that go passed my knee. I put my hair up in a ponytail and run downstairs "Hey guys, what'cha talkin' 'bout?"

"I-I," Rin started "I told Kukai what happened"

"But," I furrowed my eyebrows "W-What?"

"Sorry! But..." She trailed off

I huffed "I'm going for a ride" I went up stairs and quickly came back down with a suitcase full of stuff

"Don't use the motorcycle!" Utau called out

"I WASN'T GOING TO!" I called back and got in my car

My phone started ringing off the hook but I didn't bother to answer it. I just drove off to the farthest airport. I sat there and brought out a plane ticket I bought incase of emergencies... to florida. I got out of my car and entered the giant building. I walk up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The lady asked me, I took a deep breath and handed her the ticket without saying a word. She examined me up and down "You're soaked..."

"I know that" I growled

"Okay... the plane will be boarding in 5 minutes" She told me cheerully

Just as I start walking away their came an announcement "_The plain leaving for florida is ready for boarding. I repeat: The plain leaving for florida is ready for boarding_"

I sigh as I grab my stuff and walk onto the plane, just then my phone stopped ringing. I put it on silent and checked all of my texts

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Where did you go with all of that stuff? Come back, we need to talk_

I ignored it, it doesn't need to be answered

_From: Rima Mashiro_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_We all miss you very much, where'd you go?_

I ignored it

_From: Utau Hoshina_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Have a safe trip!_

That one caught my attention, does she know where I'm going? Ugh! I decided to answer it

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Utau Hoshina_

_Huh? Do you know where I'm going?_

I continued to check my messages

_From: Yaya Yuiki_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_If you come back, you can have some of my candy!_

I rolled my eyes, that's so Yaya. Utau just texted me back

_From: Utau Hoshina_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Duhh! I know you too well! I'm at the airport right now! I'm boarding your plane as we speak!_

My eyes widened as I whisper "How?" I look up and Utau's right there. She sits next to me "I know you wayyy too well! And their is _no_ way I'm gonna let you go to florida by yourself"

"You're a good friend" I smile

Then I see a familiar person behind her "Hey" She smiled at me

My eyes widened "Rima? Rin? Izumi? Why are you here?"

"We wanted to, nobody else could come though" Rin explained "They were too busy"

I facepalmed "Sit wherever you want"

"Okay" They both sit in the same isle as me. I gaze out the window then Rima speaks up, "Why didn't you answer our texts?"

"Nevermind that, I'm only here to visit my brother" I huff "How did you guys get tickets and find the time to pack?"

"We assumed you'd run away sooner or later," Rima sighed

"So when you left, we assumed you be here" Utau smiled

"And this exact airport" Rin added

"Wait..." Izumi eyed me "_Which_ brother?"

"Don" I furrowed my eyebrows "Why?"

"Don?" Izumi cocked her head to the side "Wasn't he the one that always picked on you because of your pink hair?"

"Yep, that's the one" I laughed painfully "I just needed an excuse to get away. It's not like I'm actually going to his house. I learned my lesson. Last time I was there, he said he never wanted me back, I was worthless to him and I was an accident"

"Wow, harsh much?" Utau crossed her arms "Anybody bring bathing suits?"

We all raised our hands saying "Yep" in unison

"This is going to be fun!" Izumi squealed. I rolled my eyes and continued checking my messages

_From: Tira Yoque_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Have a safe trip... Kukai's having a mental break down trying to call the police, want me to tell him where you are?_

I smiled at this and whispered "He cares" at which Utau leaned over my shoulder, read it, and put a hand on mine "Of course he cares, silly! You're everything to him"

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Tira Yoque_

_Yes, and tell him I'll call him when I get there. Tell him I'm going to be back in a week_

I click send and then a lady comes and clears her throat "Please turn off your cell phone, miss. The plain is about to take off. Thank you" She walks away. I roll my eyes "Witch" then I turn off my phone, buckle myself in and prepare for take off as did everybody else. I sighed once we were in the air. I looked out the window and decided to take a nap

x-x-x-x

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter will be a little longer but I'm really tired right now and I'm sort of giving up on this story. BUT I'M STILL UPDATING EVERYDAY! Lol, even twice a day. I can't believe it's come this far! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO REVIEW! Just... read!**

**Ikuto: Gosh**

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto* don't be such a pain**

**Kukai: *snickers***

**Ikuto: *Hisses* Jerk**

**Rima: Ha, Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**


	22. - Phone calls and mysteries

_Recap:_

_"You were so cool back there!" Izumi grins "You actually stood up to him! That's wonderful!"_

_Amu looks at Rima "Something on your mind?"_

_Rima looked like she was on the brim of crying. She sniffed then hugged Amu "I'm so proud!"_

_I locked the door "You're an inspiration over the globe"_

_"Thanks-"AMU, OPEN UP!" Don banged on the door "I just... want to talk"_

_Amu looked scared, she grabbed all of us and stuffed us in the closet. She took a deep breath and opened up the door_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Don charged in the room and picked me up lifting me off the ground "So... you decided to finally grow a back bone..."

"So what!?" I stared at him. He slightly chuckled as he put me down "Nothing!" He ruffled my hair "I was wondering when you'd finally stand up for yourself. I'm just proud, that's all"

"Proud?" I stared at him with half lidded eyes as I fixed my hair "You bullied me all these years, that was just a _test_!? When you told me to leave and never come back it was just a _test_!? When you called me a disgusting useless pig it was just a _test_!?"

"Yep" He grinned. I crossed my arms "GOSH! GUYS! COME OUT!" I called to my friends, they all came out. I sighed "I'm calling Kukai, if I don't come back in a week, he'll lose it"

Don smirked "So... the frilly pinkette gots herself a boyfriend, now, doesn't she?"

"Yeah..." Utau smiled "She's growing up too fast"

"Like you have room to talk" Izumi smirked "What about Ikuto?"

"Do _not_ bring Ikuto into this" Utau warned

Rima laughed breaking up the agrument "You guys are bickering like a bunch of little kids about your stupid boyfriends!"

"You have Nagi!" Rin stuck her tongue out at her

"_What_!?" Rima fumed "That's not the same thing!"

"I'm afraid it is what is it, _darling_" Came a familiar voice. I looked at the door and gasped "Nagihiko!"

Rima screeched "NAGI!" She hugged him

Nagihiko gasped "Can't... can't breathe"

"Sorry" Rima imediately let go "So is Ikuto and Kukai here?"

"Nope, just me, I came on my own" He crossed his arms "Were you trying to deny me?"

"Was not!" Rima furrowed her eyebrows "I was just simply telling them that you weren't like Kukai and Ikuto!"

I raied an eyebrow at this "Oh really?" I broke out into a rediculous laughter which was followed by Utau, we were laughing like maniacs. I finally stopped laughing, I wiped a tear from my eye "Sorry, but have you _met_ Nagi? He can be more immature than Ikuto _and_ Kukai combined when he wants to!"

"True, true" Utau giggled "Ikuto isn't childish, he teases people a lot"

"Sure" I furrowed my eyebrows "Whatever ya say"

Rima fumed "It is _NOT_ the same thing!"

"I HAVE TO CALL KUKAI!" I screeched. I dialed his number and held the phone up to my ear as I started unpacking my bag

_"Hello?"_ Came a desperate Kukai's voice

I couldn't help but giggle "What's wrong, Kukai? You sound like you're having a heart attack"

_"Shaddup. Yaya is the one having a heart attack. She's flipping out that you guys went to florida without her. Why would you leave anyway? Are you coming back?"_ He started rambling and freaking out

"Dude, stop with all the questions," I take a deep breath. I look up and realize everybody is staring at me. I slightly blush and go back to talking with Kukai "Yaya flips out _all_ the time. I left because I wanted to get away... and yes, I'm coming back in a week"

_"Get away? Get away from what?"_ He asked, confused _"Get away from me?"_

At that moment, my heart stopped. I could barely breathe. I collapsed on the floor... and that was the last thing I remember before everything blacked out

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

We all stared at Amu talk on the phone but I was really paying attention to what she was saying. I saw her collaps on the floor. I ran over to her "Amu! Are you okay?!"

I shook her then picked her up and set her on her bed, I grabbed the phone out of her hand putting it beside her "Amu! Amu! Wake up! What happened!?" I put my hand on her stomach and panic "She's not breathing!"

I take the phone while Rin revives Amu "Hello!? Kukai!? Is... is that you?!"

_"Yeah! It's me! What's going on!? What happened to Amu!?"_ He panics just like I did

"Kukai! She's not breathing! Rin's reviving her right now but... I think, something you said, maybe? Her heart stopped for a few moments and she collapsed! She passed out and she's not breathing" I warned him

It sounded like his breathing stopped a minute to but he took a deep breath afterwards, probably trying not to kill me _"Is she going to be alright?"_

I looked up. Rin turns around "She's breathing normally now..."

I smiled, relieved "Yeah, she's doing fine now"

_"Thank god!"_ He also sounded relieved _"I don't know what I would've done without her. But I think I asked a certain question that made her go a little... um, bonkers"_

I growled "What question?"

_"Well... she told me that she came here to get away so I asked what she was trying to get away from... then I asked if she was trying to get away from me. She didn't answer me so I assumed she was thinking about it but then I heard you scream 'Amu! Amu! Wake up! What happened!?' so I started to panic"_ He admitted

I took a deep breath about to speak again when I heard Amu "Utau... let me speak to him"

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

"Get away? Get away from what?" I asked, confused "Get away from me?"

She didn't answer me. Hmm... what's going on? I listened closely to the backround, I heard a bump then footsteps and yelling saying _"Amu! Amu! Wake up! What happened!?"_

My eyes widened, I continued listening then someone picked up the phone and spoke _"Hello!? Kukai!? Is... is that you!?"_

"Yeah! It's me! What's going on!? What happened to Amu!?" I panic

_"Kukai! She's no breathing! Rin's reviving her right now but... I think, something you said, maybe? Her heart stopped for a few moments and she collapsed! She passed out and she's not breathing"_ Utau warns me

I stopped breathing but took a deep breath, trying not to kill Utau "Is she going to be alright?"

I heard a panic breath then it relieved "Yeah, she's doing fine now"

"Thank god!" I was relieved "I don't know what I would've done without her. But I think I asked a certain question that made her go a little... um, bonkers"

She growled _"What question?"_

"Well... she told me that she came here to get away so I asked what she was trying to get away from... then I asked if she was trying to get away from me. She didn't answer me so I assumed she was thinking about it but then I heard you scream 'Amu! Amu! Wake up! What happened!?' so I started to panic" I admitted

I heard Utau take a deep breath then I heard Amu faintly _"Utau... let me speak to him"_

Utau handed to phone to Amu, Amu took a deep breath _"Kukai... hi"_

"Hi" I smile, relieved to hear her voice "You alright?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine"_ She took a deep breath _"But to answer your question... yes... I was trying to get away from you"_

My eyes widened "Why?"

_"Because Rin told you what happened with Jay. It's just... I wanted to punch him in the face but I was too drunk to notice"_ She slightly giggled

"It was _just_ a kiss, and you left right afterwards, right? Their is no use crying over spilled milk. You may have kissed him but I love you nonetheless" I explained

_"Hm,"_ I practically heard her smile _"Ya see, I'm not perfect... but when I'm with you, I get all the more closer"_

I couldn't help but smile back at that "You might be close to perfect even without me, as long as you keep smiling then you're all you need to be"

_"Yeah," _She sighs _"But I can't be truly happy when I'm not around you"_

"And I, you" I laugh "Please come back soon"

_"I will"_ She assures me _"I can't be without you for 2 weeks at tops so I'm only staying a week so I don't get all depressed and stuff"_

"Mhm, just... hurry" I close my eyes tightly "I have to go now, be safe"

_"Hm, be safe"_ She repeats _"Bye"_

"Bye" I hang up. Yaya tackles me "THAT WAS AMU! IT WAS! IT WAS! WASN'T IT!?"

Tira and Tora rip Yaya off of me. I get up and dust myself off "Yes, it was. They're coming back in a week"

"A _WEEK_!?" Tira, Tora, and Yaya all screech in unison

"Yes... a week" I pat my ears "You guys are too loud"

"How come Nagi got to go?" Ikuto pouts "I wanna be with Utau"

"Keep your cool, just get your mind off of them while they're gone. They're noisy enough as it is, I can't believe I actually purposed to her, she isn't worth it" I roll my eyes "But I had to. Ha! I can't believe she said yes! Amu is just one step closer to being the rotten pig she used to be. And I'll make sure of it"

"You're right" Ikuto smirks "Being with Utau is the worst mistake of my life, but she has a secret somewhere in her house, and I need to know where it is! I need her to tell me so I can end our little engagement!"

"Mhm" Yaya grins "And we're gonna find it"

Kairi put his arm around Yaya "You know it"

Tira and Tora both smirk "We just have to spend this time messing through all of her stuff"

"Are we ready?" Ikuto asks me

"As ready as we'll ever be" I reply

x-x-x-x

**THEY'RE EVIL! But don't worry! Their is a perfectly good explanation for this! We're near the last chapter! But I ain't gonna tell you when it is! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!**

**Kukai: Not really**

**Ikuto: Rima can be a LOT creepier**

**Rima: *growls* What? *takes out frying pan* C'mere lil' kitty**

**Ikuto: HECK NO! *Runs away* YOU PSYCHOPATHIC SHE-DEVIL!**

**Laura: ... **

**Kukai: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	23. - Dance and chats

_Recap:_

_"You're right" Ikuto smirks "Being with Utau is the worst mistake of my life, but she has a secret somewhere in her house, and I need to know where it is! I need her to tell me so I can end our little engagement!"_

_"Mhm" Yaya grins "And we're gonna find it"_

_Kairi put his arm around Yaya "You know it"_

_Tira and Tora both smirk "We just have to spend this time messing through all of her stuff"_

_"Are we ready?" Ikuto asks me_

_"As ready as we'll ever be" I reply_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I got off the phone with Kukai and tossed my phone on my bed. I rummaged through my suit case and found my really nerdy glasses. I didn't take them out though, I burried them with clothes. I closed up my suit case and sat on it "So... I'm gonna go shopping later" I bring that up casually

"Yeah, you need a super cute outfit to come back with when you see Kukai again, he's totally freaking out" Utau giggled "Why don't I go with you?-"

"-No" I answer immediately "I... um, I have to go with... Nagi!"

Nagi looked confused "Huh?"

Rima wasn't even paying attention to whats going on, she's talking with Rin and Izumi. I took Nagi's hand and ran downstairs and out of the house. We run to the mall but I run right passed it. We stopped at a corner, Nagi was really confused, he couldn't even talk right until now "We-... We passed the mall... why did you even bring me? Where... where... are we even... going?" He was panting and I wasn't

"Dancing" I smiled "I dance in privet and I know you like to dance, we're going to the dance studio down the street from here" I looked both ways, crossed the street, and continued running where the studio was headed. Nagi stopped me "Hop on" He crouched. I jumped on his back and he was giving me a piggy back ride. We made it there faster than I would've gotten there. I jumped off of his back "Thanks for the ride"

"What's going on here?" The owner walks out "Is your vacation over already?"

"Mikey!" I smiled

"Amu, it's been a while, you can start work now if you want" He smiled back at me

Nagi cleared his throat. I facepalmed "Yeah. This is my best friend, Nagihiko. Nagihiko, this is my boss, Micheal"

"I've heard so much about you" Micheal shakes Nagi's hand "Nice to meet'cha"

"The pleasure is all mine" Nagi slightly bows

"Wow, you're too cute" Michael laughed "Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

I held back a laugh. Nagi blinked "I'm... huh? I'm a guy"

"Oops" He covered his mouth "Sorry, you just look so adorable"

"I get that a lot" He sighed "Let's go inside"

"Yeah" I pulled his hand and pulled him inside. I looked throughout the dance rooms, I walked all the way to the end of the hallway and went in the walked in the last dance studio room. I pulled him inside. This is the only room nobody uses. I pulled him to the last door in the stuido and immediately let go of his arm. "This is the last stop"

He chuckled "You're too cute"

"What?" I blushed "Did you juse call me _cute_?"

"What? No... pssht, I have Rima, she's adorable. I wouldn't call _you_ cute" He laughed nervously

I put my hands on my hips "And why not _me_?"

"No-no-no that's... that's not what I meant" He waves his hands in front of him "I meant that you're not my type, that's all"

"Are you saying you're too _good_ for me?" I raised an eyebrow

"No! I'm just saying that I have someone else" He explains

"Oh, so you're saying you don't _need_ me!?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"Amu! That's not what I meant!" He scowls

I purse my lips "Ya know what? Just stop talking"

"I think that's the best idea" He shuts up

"Let's dance" I grab his hand and enter the room. His mouth formed an 'O' as he examined the room. He looked at the abandoned dance room, it was practically empty. It just had a dancefloor, a bench, a music box and a lamp. I clicked on the lamp and turned on the music box. I stretched a moment before the music actually started. Once the music started, Nagi took my hand and spun me around the dance floor.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you._  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

I laughed as we danced, he lifted me up into the air and spun me around setting me down slowly spinning me out again and then spinning me back close to him. I know I shouldn't dance with anybody except Kukai but dance isn't his thing. This is actually a thing me and Nagi can share together, and he said he didn't mind it when he danced with me before so why would he mind now? That's just rediculous!

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll mis your arms around me._  
_I'd send a postcard to ya, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here._

Nagi seemed to be enjoying himself, he seemed relaxed. I couldn't rob him from his joy, if I came here without bringing Nagi then that'd be a crime. He enjoys dancing just as much as I do. He spun us both around the entire dance floor then he lifted me up again and spun me faster and faster. He set me down slowly but continued spinning faster. During this part of the song, Nagi let go of my hands and we were dancing perfectly side by side.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I smiled. The next part of the song, Nagi caught me by surprise and picked me up from behind by my waist lifting me into the air, spinning me, and catching me bridal style. He set me down and continued to spin me around the entire dance floor. I loved how we danced, and apparently, so did he.

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

Nagi laughed as he sang the lyrics, I sang with him as I started spinning him around the room. He's been doing a lot of tricks and flips, he's really flexible.

"The silence isn't so bad..." He started. I laughed "'Till I look at my hands and feel sad..."

We both sang "'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly"

I loved how he danced, and sang. We both laughed, he picked me up bridal style, he threw me up in the air and caught me by my waist. He threw me up in the air again and I did a flip. He took me hand and caught me, he set me down as we danced side by side again

"This makes me happy" I smile

He chuckled "Dancing?"

"Yeah..."

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

"Well ya know what?" he whispered in my ear as he began spinning me again. I giggled as I was brought back to him, I whispered "What?"

"Me too" He smiled as he brought me back and we danced

"That's good to hear" I laugh as we continued to dance

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist deep in thought_  
_because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone_

"Is it?" He put that thought in my head "Is it _really_?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as we danced "Are you saying it's not?"

"No, I'm not saying that a all... but are you saying it is?" He asked me

"I don't know" I thought about it as we danced. I didn't even realize we were dancing.

I decided to sing the song anyway, still thinking of that question. Was it really that good to hear? Nagi has a point, maybe I sounded like an idiot.

_I don't feel so alone_  
_I don't feel so alone_

I blushed different shades of red "Why? Did I sound stupid?"

"Yes," He grins "You did"

I sigh "Your point, being?"

He chuckled "My point being, do you think it's a good thing that _I_ like to dance? Or is the only reason your happy about me dancing is because I'm dancing with you?" He asked me

"W-What?" I blushed "That's rediculous"

"Is it? Or is that the reason why're you're so happy right now?" He smirked

I wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face "I'm happy because I'm dancing"

"Now _that's_ what _I_ like to hear" He smiled and spun me around the dance floor again

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

I stopped dancing for a brief moment but then start up again. He looked at me concerned "Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking of how good a dancer you are compared to me" I admired how he danced

"That's nonsense, I don't speak jibberish," He sighed "I could never compare to an actual girl. Just 'cause I dance like one doesn't mean I'll ever be as good as one"

"Stop putting yourself down! You should be proud of how you dance" I smiled

He smiled at me... at me this time... at me "And vise versa"

_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_  
_And I'll forget the world I knew but I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past _  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

We danced and danced as we talked and sang. We enjoyed each others company, I wish it could always be like this, to think... he met me as Dia. He liked me even before I was famous. He was sweet and funny! He loved having our company and we grew closer over the years. I really wish we could stay like this but sometimes I think he's just putting on an act so everybody would like him better

"... Something on your mind?" He asked again

"No, just... just thinking" I smiled

"About?" He spun me around, so much that I started to get dizzy. He chuckled "Ya know, you can feel comfortable talking to me, you can tell me anything. I will _always_ be here for you"

I smiled "I know, I was just think about how nobody's perfect"

"Meaning?" He lifted me up spinning up both around, he threw me up in the air again catching me by my waist and flipping me, he throws me up again catching me bridal style. I giggle "Meaning everybody puts on an act sometimes so people will like them better. But it's not the real them, it's so depressing"

"Huh, I guess you're right" He sighs "When you put it like that... I'm sorry"

The music ended and we stopped dancing. I sat on the bench and sighed "What're _you_ sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for always putting up an act and pretending someone I'm not..." He sat next to me "I'm sorry"

x-x-x-x

**HEHEHEHE**

**Kukai: Laura doesn;t own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: And she never will, MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Laura: Jerks**


	24. - Music and arguements

_Recap:_

_"Huh, I guess you're right" He sighs "When you put it like that... I'm sorry"_

_The music ended and we stopped dancing. I sat on the bench and sighed "What're you sorry for?"_

_"I'm sorry for always putting up an act and pretending someone I'm not..." He sat next to me "I'm sorry"_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Their's no need to apologize..." I sigh

"But their is! I'm sorry! It's depressing and it's not the real me! I know you always knew the real me but this isn't... me! This isn't how I dance, how I sing... how I talk! It's not me!" He rests his elbows on his knees and looks at me "Amu..."

"Yes?" I gulp, scared of what he might say next

"...Will...will you give me the chance to show you who I am?" He asks, sincerely

I raise an eyebrow then shyly smile "Of course" I wasn't expecting this question, I was _never_ expecting this question!

"Great" He stands up and walks over to the music box.

_I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do_  
_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_  
_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie._  
_Oh you got to me_

I watched as Nagi danced, he was dancing less gracefully now but he looked happier than he did before. He looked... excited and I smiled seeing him smile. He was dancing more... agressively, a lot faster than he was before.

_My life was alright, living in black an white_  
_But you changed my point of view_  
_Show me your colors, show me your colors_  
_'Cause without you I'm blue_  
_(Without you I'm blue)_

I couldn't help but smile, it's so much better when you're showing your true self. I started absentmindedly singing the lyrics, I couldn't stop myself, he picked one of my favorite songs, how could I _not_ sing along!? I kept singing as he started dancing faster and faster.

He danced over towards me and whispered in my ear "Thank you..." then he danced back over towards the dancefloor. I was shocked and slightly blushing. I stopped singing all together, I was too shocked to notice that the chorus was coming up.

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_  
_(Show me your colors, show me your colors)_

I started singing again once the chorus came up and I was smiling really big from ear to ear, I couldn't help myself. Just... dancing relieves a whole lotta stress off me. Watching Nagi dance all over the place like that was really inspiring, I just wanted to jump right in and dance with him but I resisted the urge because he's dating Rima and I'm dating Kukai... but it's just dance, it's not like we're cheating. No, stop it, Amu! You can't think this way!

I furrowed my eyebrows and whispered to myself "Why would he play _this_ song?" I asked that over and over again "Is it some kind of message? Isn't it a girl song? Was it the first song he saw so just put it on? Why?"

Nagi was smiling and laughing as he danced, jumped, skipped, and flipped in the air, he was a natural born dancer, I could never match up to him and I know it

_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind_  
_'Cause the way it's going down in my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light_  
_Are you feeling me?_  
_'Cause the way you make, my break, my shake, my walls around_  
_I feel like I'm breaking out_  
_Show me your colors_  
_Show me your colors_  
_'Cause without you I'm blue_  
_(Without you I'm blue)_

I just loved this song and their is nothing nobody could do to make me feel differently. I needed to express myself no matter how hard it is... I just didn't want anybody to know... it's too late now though... they know and their's nothing I can do about except laugh it off. I didn't want to laugh it off, in fact, I wanted to hide in my room and cry... but my mom wouldn't want that. Yes, I'm staying strong for the both of us.

_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_  
_(Hurry up, hurry up)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

I started twirling my hair as I sang... I sang like I've had these feelings before. I tapped my foot and snapped to the beat and sang like I meant it... like I meant every word. Nagi stopped dancing for a brief moment like I did before as he examined what I was doing.

"Ha," He smiled widely "I knew it"

He continued dancing as I tried to piece together what he meant by that so I kept whispering to myself "What? He knew what? He knew _it_... what's _it_? This is too confusing, what did he mean?"

_My window's opened up_  
_Tonight I'm crawling out_  
_Will you be there?_  
_Are you waiting?_  
_Will you be there?_  
_Will you save me?_  
_(So just save me, so just save me)_  
_(Save me, save me)_  
_You can save me_  
_(Save me, save me)_  
_I know you can save me, I know you can save me so just, so just save me_

I stopped thinking about it and smiled as Nagi danced. I watched his every move, from his twirling to his flipping, I watched it all. I couldn't help but laugh when he did, he was always so independent yet he wasn't afraid to ask others for help. I liked a lot of this about Nagi. He was always so sweet and caring to everybody he meets. He isn't afraid to speak his mind. He puts things the way they are, putting the full truth out there. He prefers the ugly truth rather than a beautiful lie. And he can dance... I can name more but my mind's gone blank when I watch Nagi dance.

"Nagi..." I whispered

His smile faded as he continued dancing "What's up?"

"Oh... nothing" I smiled really big making his grin come back, he just _reeeaallly_ loved dancing and I could tell. I loved it to, that's why I brought him here

_Without you I'm blue_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_Hurry up and save me_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

Nagi has a really nice smile, I wish it could stay this way forever, just me and him. Wait, what am I thinking? I have Kukai whom I love and engaged to. Besides, Nagi is engaged to one of my bestfriends! I can't do that to them, and Nagi doesn't like me that way anyway. Ugh, I wish I could just yell at the top of my lungs, I'm so frustrated and a little afraid but I don't know why. Nagi's complicated, he's too hard to figure out yet he seems like the most simple guy on earth!

"Hm," I examined Nagi from head to toe and whispered "Dancing... it's so different from how he usually dances"

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you?)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you?)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Are you?)_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

"I know..." Nagi grinned. I sweatdropped "Are you a mind reader?"

"No, you whisper loudly" He points out

"Dude," I cross my arms and fight off the growing blush "Just dance"

He chuckled "Way ahead of ya"

I scrunched up my nose and furrowed my eyebrows like I do whenever Kukai does something stupid. I looked around and saw an old violin case. I walked over to it and opened it, their was a perfectly good violin with perfect strings and everything. I decided to pick it up and bring it over to the bench where I continued to watch Nagi dance.

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

I put the violin in position and played it, it sounded unbelievably good, and it was my first time playing it! It was so awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nagi stopped dancing for a minute and looked at me wide eyed

"Amu..." but when the next part of the song came, he started dancing again

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_  
_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_  
_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you (Save you)_  
_Save me, save me_

The music stopped and he stopped dancing, I stopped playing. I quickly got up and put the violin back in it's case. I closed the case and zipped it, I turned around and Nagi was right there.

He stared at me wide eyed "Hey..."

"Hey..." I replied fighting off the growing blush

"You were _really_ good" He grinned

I shoved my hands in my pockets "Not really, it was my first time playing. Oh... and I liked how you danced... I would have never guessed you liked to dance that way"

"Same here," He chuckled "That was the real me. Nobody except you and me know, not even Rima knows. And I don't really plan on telling her..."

"Your secret's safe with me, I won't tell a soul!" I nod

"Thanks," He smiles "Same with me"

"You're a good friend," I hug him "I almost feel bad for lying to you guys"

"..." Silence filled the air

"What?" He asked me, sincere "Almost feel bad? Lied?... About what?"

"About me going back to California..." I walk over to the music box and turn it off "I'm not going back..."

"_What_?!" He gasps "Why not?"

"I can't... I only went there for vacation but someone kept me from coming back for the longest time. And I finally realize who that someone is..." I sigh "It was Kukai. But when Jay kissed me, I lost all respect and my heart tore, I couldn't dare to face Kukai after that... I just snapped and ran back home as soon as I could... but I can't go back"

"Amu... I-"Nagi... you don't understand and you never will, please stop trying to comfort me" I interrupted him and pulled out my disk from the music box. I put it in it's case and put it on a small book shelf in the corner "I've had enough of this, I brought you here because you like dance... and so do I. But I needed to come to relieve some stress, I always come here. This is our little secret, nobody else can know, do you understand?"

"Yes," He takes a deep breath "You may be right. I may never understand how you're feeling at this exact moment but I sure can try. Not being able to do something is a temporary road block, it won't be there forever, you can do anything. I'm not gonna say that it'll be alright and I'm not going to comfort you, I don't want to give you false hope. But what I _can_ give you is a promise... I can't promise you that I will be here forever, I will move on and grow up, same as you. But I will _always_ be thinking of you, and I want to help, I don't want to grow up and move on but we have to..."

"Why!?" I snapped, I turn around to face him "I don't want to grow up! I don't want to leave! Did you think I did!? I don't want to leave Kukai, Yaya, Utau, Rima, Rin, and you! I don't want to leave Ryo, Ikuto, Kairi, Tira, and Tora! I didn't want to! I don't want to leave Tadase, Koemi, Hoshimi, and Misori! Not even Aku! And the pain I feel that I did will never go away! Do you _really_ understand what It feels like to leave everything behind!? Why does it have to be this way!? Why is life _so_ complicated!?"

"Amu... try to calm down," Nagi took a deep breath "I don't know"

"Sure, _that's_ supposed to make me feel better!?" I cross my arms

"I never said it was," He slightly smiled "I don't want to five you false hope, I told you that. I can't garantee we are _all_ going to miss you forever, we will grow up, move on, and forget. But you will _always_ be in the back of our minds, forever and always. We are forever friends and I wish to keep it that way. I don't want you to stay but it would be selfish of me to make you come back. And this isn't about me, it's about you, it's always been about you"

"How can it be about me when it's not what I want?" I ask but then cover my mouth immediately "No! Nevermind! Sorry! Forget I said anything!"

"What do you mean? It's not what you want...?" Came that dreading question.

"Well... um, sorry... I guess it's... it's... it's complicated" I purse my lips

Nagi furrows his eyebrows "Bull crap..."

"Fine! My father arranged for me to get married here in florida, I can't marry Kukai, I never could. I don't understand why I said yes" I looked up at the ceiling "Mikey..."

"Oh... so you were supposed ot marry that cheesey dance instructor guy? The one the called me a girl?" He crossed his arms

"Oh, mhm, yeah, he's the one..." I pursed my lips again "Oh, Mikey!"

Micheal came marching in "You called?"

"Nagi just figured out that we're engaged..." I sigh

"Oh," He puts his arm around me "He did? Interesting, but... Amu, I have to prepare for the wedding in a couple days"

"_DAYS_?!" Nagi gasps "I need to tell Kukai!"

"No!" I look down "Nagi! Please don't!"

"Okay, Amu... let's get one thing straight," Michael looked me in the eye "I don't love you and you don't love me, this was an arranged marrige and it's definitely not going to be a normal one so don't even _think_ about calling yourself my '_wife_', do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" I sigh and crossed my arms looking away from Michael "As long as you don't think about calling yourself my '_husband_' then we're good"

"Deal," He walked towards the door and turned around to face me "Don't think I wanted this nightmare marrige to become a reality"

"I won't as long as you don't think I ever wanted anything to do with you in the first place" I growled

"Fine!-"Fine!" I furrowed my eyebrows. He fumed and stormed out

"Amu?" Nagi raised an eyebrow

"I'm going back" I glared at the door

Nagi was taken aback "What?"

"I'm going back to California in a week," I scrunch up my nose "Mikey is a jerk"

"Even _I_ could have told you that," He snorted "But I'm happy you decided to come back"

"Sure, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be married by the time I _do_ go back. Please don't tell Kukai, EVER! I don't want him to know! Ever! Please! Promise me you won't tell a soul!" I begged

x-x-x-x

**Don't own Shugo Chara, wait for the next chapter!**


	25. - Explanations and phone calls

_Recap:_

_"Even I could have told you that," He snorted "But I'm happy you decided to come back"_

_"Sure, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be married by the time I do go back. Please don't tell Kukai, EVER! I don't want him to know! Ever! Please! Promise me you won't tell a soul!" I begged_

x-x-x-x

**Nagihiko's POV:**

What do I do? I can't lie! But... it's for a friend! I can't lie! I have to! I can't! Keeping a secret isn't the same as lying! Yes it is! What to do, oh what to do!

"Well?" Amu tapped her foot "Promise me you won't tell a soul..."

I thought for a minute then sighed "Fine, but _only_ because it's for you"

"Awww," She smiled then her eyes widened. She ran over to the music box and another song started playing... I don't get it, what's so important about this song?

_Memories cosume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again._  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again..._  
_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused._

My face lit up as a whispered a few words "Breaking the habit"

Amu wasn't dancing though, she was just listening. I wonder why. I walked over to her "Hey, are you going to dance?"

"No," She frowned "Not to _this_ song"

"I don't get it... why _not_ to this song?" I cocked my head to the side "You're not making any sense"

"This is mine and Kukai's song, we met in a dance studio similar to this one. And this song was the one playing when we met, we've never EVER danced to this song, and I'm not about to start now" She faintly smiled as she whispered "Our song"

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight._

I saw Amu start to snap to the beat and tap her foot but she resisted the urge to dance, this is probably a dance for two and the person she wants to dance to this song first is with... Kukai. I know it, I just know it, why else would she resist the urge to dance?

"Hey..." Amu suddenly spoke up

I looked at her, confused "Hm?"

"About that Michael guy... he is my childhood friend's brother, he's always hated me, and I've always hated him so we argue alot" She sighed

"Oh," I bit my lip "Is that all? You don't want to say anything about the song... and Kukai... and... dancing?"

"No, Not that I can think of..." She thought for a minute "No..."

"Oh, I see" I nodded in understanding

_Clutching my cure,_  
_I tightly lock the door._  
_I try to catch my breath again._  
_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before._  
_I had no options left again._

"Hey, Amu..." Michael came in the room "Some guy's on the phone, he says he wants to talk to you"

"Nagi, can you get it for me?" Amu asks me politely

"Sure," I run over and take the phone, Michael immediately leaves the room. I hold the phone up to my ear "Amu's sort of busy right now, can I take a message?"

"_Nagi!_" Came Kukai's voice

"I knew it..." I slightly laughed "What do ya need, bud?"

"_Well, um, can you tell Amu that I'm gonna be down a couple blocks from our house when she gets back, visiting my brothers, and I'm staying for a week?_ He asked desperately

"Sure thing..." I hang up and put the phone on the ground, I sit down next to it and Amu

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused._  
_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate or say things I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight._

"Who was on the phone?" Amu asked

"Um, I'll explain after this song" I faintly smiled "I assume you want to listen to this first"

"Thanks," She looked at the ground and closed her eyes, probably trying to listen so I did the same

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault._  
_I will never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

I heard Amu sigh loudly so I open my eyes and look at her, she was standing up and looking in the giant mirror on the wall. Funny, I've never noticed it before. I avert my eyes from the mirror and look at Amu, she looked like she was happy but she was frowning, poor Amu.

"Nagi," Amu started "Promise me you wont tell Rima"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I jumped up to my feet "Not telling Kukai is one thing but not telling Rima something completely different!"

"Nagi! Shut up! Promise me you won't tell her!" She shouts

I sigh "Fine,"

"Good boy" She faintly smiles "Don't tell anybody..."

"I promise," I sat back down

"I have your word, right, Nagi?" She sat down next to me

"You have my word, a promise is a promise, right?" I smiled

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way,_  
_I'll never be alright,_  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit tonight._

The music fades...

"Right," She smiled slowly "Oh, and... their's one more thing I need to tell you about Michael..."

"Okay... shoot" I nodded

"He seems like a jerk... right?" She stared at the ground

I sighed "Honestly or what you _want_ to hear?"

"Honestly" She answered firmly

"Yes, he seems like a complete jerk" I answered

"Well... he's not always been that way. He's just got a lot going on now, he's only marrying me because he promised his father that he would. And I'm only marrying him because I promised my mother. His father died when he was 10, and his father always thought we would end up together just because we argued so much. I always won but one day I gave in and let him win, he started to feel sorry for me then his father made him promise that he'd marry me. But then... the next day... his father perished" She sighs

I couldn't breathe after hearing that, let alone _TALK!_ I was so... so... stunned, she's marrying him because of a promise they made when they were _TEN!?_ I wish I could be someone like that, wait... she's still marrying Kukai! Oh gosh! How are we going t handle it _this_ time!?

"So..." Amu started up again "Who was on the phone?" She looked back at me. I took a deep breath "Kukai, he wanted you to know that he's going to be gone when you get back, he's leaving when you come back, he's leaving down a couple blocks to see his family, but he's only going to be gone a week"

"Oh," She furrowed her eyesbrows and took the phone from me

I blinked, was she calling him?

x-x-x-x

**Soooooooooooooooooo? How do you like it? The next chapter will be up shortly! R&R!**


End file.
